Academy XIII
by sprx777
Summary: The Organization has begun a new recruiting program that will pit a young girl, Elizabeth, against other children for the right to be apart of the Organization. It will take everything she knows to become a member. Will she succeed, or fail? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Orientation **

It was a hot and rainy day. The sound of the rain hitting the window was a sweet melody to one girl who had just come home from school. Lying on her bed with flowing brownish blond hair resting on her shoulders, gentle green eyes concentrating on the the Nintendo DS that was in her delicate hands.

Her name is Elizabeth, and she had just beaten the final level in Kingdomhearts 358/2 days. After spending about an hour of fighting boss after boss, she smiled in satisfaction as she listened to the beautiful music that played at the ending credits. The more she listened to the song, the more she thought of one character that has haunted her thoughts since she first began the game. Unfortunately, before she could finish her thoughts of adventure with this character, she noticed something unusual.

The room had begun to warm up. It was most puzzling. She got off from her bed and walked to the thermostat that was planted into the wall outside of her room. The setting was seventy- two degrees, on the cooling setting, but her room smelled as though it were on fire. Then she noticed something else that was strange in her house. The temperature was fine in the rest of the house, but not in her room.

"Why is my room so hot?" she asked herself as she looked all around for the source of the unwanted heat.

All around her room she searched, leaving her walk in closet that sat in front of her bed unchecked. She thought it was stupid for heat to be coming from there, but it was the only place left in the room, so she took a nervous gulp, and slowly opened the door. She had nearly fainted as she opened it.

With her breath and heart beat increasing in speed, she laid her eyes upon a black, cloaked figure with the hood covering the figure's face. The sleeves of the cloak hugged the figures arms to show some muscle tone, and the hands were gloved.

Elizabeth staggered backwards and landed on her bed as she continued to stare. The figure was so familiar, she could almost utter where she had seen it before. Then, the figure took some steps out of the closet and into the open, she was very afraid as she asked, "W-who are you?"

With one fluid motion, the figure pulled back the hood to reveal a man's face. The man had long, spiky scarlet hair that pointed to the back. Piercing emerald eyes looked at her and he smirked before replying, "Well, my name is Axel."

He pointed to the side of his head and asked, "Got it memorized?"

The way this man had responded to her proved her suspicions to be true. It was unbelievable to her that a character that was supposed to exist in a video game was conversing with her. She had so many questions to ask, but she thought it would be rude if her name wasn't given, so she nervously said, "M-my name is..."

She was interrupted by him placing a finger to her mouth and saying, "That isn't important at the moment. You'll have time for a more formal introduction once we arrive at our destination."

"Wait, what? Seriously, why are you here?" Elizabeth asked with increasing curiosity.

"Recruiting." Axel said simply as he turn his back to her to face the closet.

Instead of her usual disaster zone of a typical teenager's closet, she saw a dark corridor of shadows. This was getting more and more peculiar to her as she stared from the closet to Axel and back again. She was even more curious as to what Axel meant by recruiting.

"Are you coming?" Axel asked.

"Coming where?" She shakily asked as she rose to her feet.

"You'll find out, should you choose to follow." Axel responded with an air of mystery about him.

"Wait, you are giving me a choice?" Elizabeth asked.

He only nodded his response as he patiently waited for her to think about this.

A minute passed as Elizabeth thought about it. On one hand, how could she trust this man to go any where with him? And what if it was all a trap, or she never see her family again? But she also thought that this would be a chance of a life time. A chance to do something that she doubted very many would do. After weighing thing through, she nervously approached Axel and said, "Okay, I'll come."

He nodded once again, and continued forward into the darkness that lay inside the closet, with Elizabeth close behind. Once they went inside, the door to the closet shut behind them and left the room completely empty.

A few seconds of walking later, she found herself inside a strange white room filled with tall chairs, and perched in each chair were more cloaked figures with some that were hooded up, or revealing their faces to the rest of them. In the center of the room was a crowd of other children who were either older, younger, or of the same age as she was. There were some who, according to her, were gamers, a few emos, and then there were others who seemed to just be independent and hard to read.

They were all whispering among themselves, they didn't sound scared, rather, they sounded excited and they all looked it as well. Even the emos had smiles on their faces. Then all became quiet as a man sitting on the tallest of the thrones rose and pulled back his hood to reveal his long silver hair, and ominous gold eyes. He smiled with the warmness of an old man, though he looked young, and said, "Welcome, all, welcome. You are all wondering why you are here or why you were given the choice to come here. Well, it is simple, you have all been chosen to partake in a rare opportunity."

Before he could continue, he was interrupted by a barrage of questions and hands being raised into the air, Elizabeth's included. Then, a young man with a mullet strummed a few string from his sitar and produced a loud, ear-piercing noise that forced them all to cover their ears with their hands. This noise didn't have much of an affect on the cloaked figures as the silver haired man said, "Thank you Demyx."

"I was happy to do it boss man." The man known as Demyx replied.

"A very rare contribution from a complete bozo." A blond haired woman said. She had parts of her hair that pointed back and reminded Elizabeth of a bug, and her emerald eyes were less than inviting.

"Shut it, Larxene. At least my music is better than your silly little knives." Demyx replied to her.

A younger man with pale bluish hair covering one eye, looked up from a large book that he was reading, and said, "Can we not fight. After all, the new recruits are here, and I prefer to wait until Xemnas finished his speech."

"Thank you, Zexion. Now where was I?" the leader, known as Xemnas asked.

"Ah, yes. The opportunity that you have all been given is to join our group known as Organization XIII. There is but one way to do so though. Not all of you will be joining this organization. For the next fourteen months, you will be learning how to use weapons, elements, and how to be a member, but at the same time, you all will compete with each other to become a member." Xemnas said.

There were gasps all around the room as they children looked at each other, some to size their competition, and others sad at the fact that they will have to fight their friends. Elizabeth found no one that she knew in the crowd of children, and it kinda saddened her, but before she could dwell on these thoughts, a man with longer pale hair, and an X-shaped scare on his face rose and said, "If you will now follow your recruiter, you will all be lead to your rooms to get some rest and to answer some questions."

In seconds, all the members jumped from their thrones and landed before the children, each one going to a specific member. Elizabeth found Axel, and ran to him with some minor fear as to what they were all about to do. Then, everyone took their recruiter by the hand and were teleported to their own rooms that were as white as the throne room they were inside previously.

Elizabeth was in her small room that looked out to a strange moon that was in the shape of a heart, and saw that it was comfortable for her, and there was a black cloak that was resting on her bed, and a pair of boots, and gloves.

"Put them on, I'll be in outside waiting." Axel said as he exited the room.

In a few minutes, she had put on her cloak and boots and looked herself over in the mirror. She was surprised at how nicely it fit her. Then she looked to the door and said, "Okay, I'm ready."

He reentered the room and looked at Elizabeth, and smiled a little before saying, "Good. Now we have to get on to your weapon choosing."

"My what?" She asked.

"Well, naturally, you must have a weapon, so you must decide on what weapon you will have." Axel explained as he produced a paper that had a list of weapons that were in inventory.

There was a staff that caught her eye, and she asked, "Can I get this?" and pointed to it on the list.

Axel gave a small chuckle and nodded before taking notes on another piece of paper.

"Good. Now, you must decide on your element type, to do this, you must look deep inside of yourself, and feel it." Axel instructed.

Elizabeth tilted her head in confusion before closing her eyes and trying to relax. She tried and tried and found that nothing happened. She had no idea as to what was her element, and it didn't help that Axel was taking note of that as well.

"Sorry..." she said with disappointment in her voice.

"It's all right, not everyone finds out their element right away. But you better hope you find out soon. Because there are some who won't ever find their element, and it is those who have a slim chance of passing." Axel explained.

Elizabeth gulped and nodded in understanding, she wanted to at least put some effort into this. Then, Axel took out a schedule and handed it to her.

"Every month, you will move on to a new mentor. You'll start with Zexion this month and be with him for three weeks, learning what ever it is he will teach you. Then you'll have a week of break to spend time by yourself, or your recruiter. You get to your mentor at nine in the morning and all is over at five in the afternoon. Got it memorized?" Axel said with some mild enthusiasm.

Elizabeth comprehended only half of what Axel had said, "Um...yeah. I got it...hehehe..."

Axel chuckled a little before pointing to the paper and saying, "If you don't, it's all written on that. It's your schedule for the next fourteen months..."

Elizabeth interjected with a question, "Um, I've been meaning to ask, if this is called Organization XIII, why are there fourteen of you?"

Axel crossed his arms in frustration as he thought about this before saying, "that is really none of your concerns."

"You have no idea, do you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nope." Axel said before laughing and asking, "What's your name?"

"My name is Eli..." She began before coughing a little from no where.

Axel took the notes then made letters appear in the air, let them twirl and through an X in it to make them stop. The letters formed Xeli.

"Welcome the recruiting program, Xeli. I wish you the best of luck." Axel said before closing the notebook and turning towards the door.

"Um...Axel? What now?" Xeli asked.

"Now? Well, now, you rest and mentally prepare yourself for the next three weeks of learning form Zexion." He said before exiting the room and leaving Xeli to her thoughts.

Xeli looked at her bed, then laid on it. She smiled at how comfortable it was, and began to get curled up under the sheets. Tomorrow will begin her new adventure, and what made it even better was that she was in the Organization. Or, at least she hoped she would be. Under her new name, and in her new bed, Xeli slept with running thoughts of what she had to look forward to.

**Author's Note: The following story is based on a fantasy that my friend an I created of her and Axel. She has been turned into an OC with a changed name known as Elizabeth. I hope you enjoyed the story, and please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Illusions and etiquette**

Xeli had her uniform all made perfect for her. Her gloves were on comfortably, the coat had no wrinkles on it at all, her boots were nicely shined, and her over all appearance looked professional. Xeli looked herself over in the mirror and then looked at the time. She was ahead of schedule. She knew that waking early would be good. With her hopes up high, she ran out the door headed for the library.

All the students were ready and waiting for their teachers for the month. Two of the students in the library noticed Xeli and were curios of her, so they walked over to her in a friendly enough manner. One was a white girl with dyed blue hair in a ponytail and she had brown eyes. She was no taller than Xeli and seemed to have a strange air about her that Xeli didn't like at all. She didn't know why, but she didn't like her. The other student was a boy that had tanned skin, brown hair, hazel eyes from the look and color change, and had a strnge twinkle in them for some reason.

The girl was first to approach her, and she extended a hand to Xeli, "Hi, I Byxur. It's nice to meet you."

Xeli nodded at her and said, "I'm Xeli..."

Byxur seemed rather curious of the name, "Wait, that sounds rather short...my real name was Ruby, so what is yours?"

Xeli sighed, "It's Elizabeth, but I didn't get my whole name out because I coughed so much, so I got labeled as Xeli."

The boy smiled, "Xeli huh? It's still a nice name. I'm Orkyxe."

Xeli nodded again, "Nice to meet you both, I guess."

Byxur smiled proudly and said, "Well, you both should be honored to meet me. I'm going to be the one to win this little competition."

Xeli looked rather confused, "Um, I don't know about that. I mean we all look like we have an equal chance of winning."

Orkyxe seemed to agree with her rather quickly and said, "Yeah, how do you know Xeli won't win, or me?"

"Because where I'm from, I'm the best there is in school, fashion, and all around looks and talents." Byxur said with another proud smile.

Xeli was getting rather irritated with this girl and so she thought changing the subject would be a good idea, "So, who do you guys have this month for your tutors?"

Orkyxe looked at his schedule and said, "Says here I got Demyx. I guess I'm stuck with an ear sore."

Byxur got hers out and said, "I get one of the few cute guys in this group. I got Roxas." she said this with a sigh and a dreamlike look.

Xeli had a sweat drop moment before she said, "I got Zexion as my tutor."

Both Byxurand and Orkyxe looked at her with seemingly serious looks before Byxur said, "Lucky! You get the cute emo kid."

Orkyxe shook his head, "You got the great teacher who is skilled at manipulating others, and amazing with tactics."

Xeli nodded to both before a pair of cat ears grew on her head and a tail popped out as she said, "I know!"

Byxur blinked at the sight of this and asked, "Wait...are you a..."

Orkyxe only seemed to look at her more before say, "Awesome! Xeli's a neko."

Xeli nodded and actually purred with joy when the tutors all began to arrive and pick up the students. There was just one problem. Zexion was no where to be found. This made Xeli's ears droop in sadness an then they disappeared along with her tail as she left the library to go searching for him. She decided to check his room first.

After arriving at his room, she slowly opened the door to look inside and found that Zexion was sleeping in his bed, but that was not what compelled her to enter the room. What compelled Xeli to enter the room was the look on Zexion's face when she saw he was sleeping. His face looked innocent and his lips were slightly parted. His hair still covered half of his face, and he looked so content in his sleep.

It took all the will power that Xeli had not to scream or tackle hug him, so she did the next best thing. She reached into her pocket, pulled out her cell phone, and took a picture of the sleeping Zexion. She then proceeded to text and start sending this pic to everyone she knows back home. But before she could send any of it, or finish the text, Zexion slowly began to wake and then look up at Xeli.

"Um...excuse me, pupil, but what are you doing?" Zexion said.

Xeli didn't even look up as she continued texting, "Nothing."

Zexion saw the phone and was a little concerned before asking, "How did you sneak that here?"

Xeli grew her cat ears and tail again and saying, "Shhhh... it's a secret."

He was not very amuzed, but he was curious of his pupil now. He asked, "Could you please wait outside so I can get dressed?"

Xeli looked up for a moment and saw Zexion's chest under the cover and she blushed slightly before say, "Yes, okay."

She walked out and sat by the door, and she thought, "Oh my God! I was in the same room with an awesome emo boy! Eeeeehhhh!"

In her thoughts she could see herself hugging a little chibi Zexion and squeezing it to death, but it was cut short by the fact that Zexion loudly cleared his throat as he was in his cloakc and carrying his Lexicon.

"Are you ready to begin, Xeli?" Zexion said as he walked in the direction of the dining hall.

Xeli tried her best to contain herself as she followed Zexion with her ears twitching and her tail swaying as she said, "You bet!"

Within minutes, they were kneeling by a small table and Zexion was pouring tea for the two of them. He then cleared his throat and said, "I am in charge of teaching you proper etiquette, and teaching you strategy as well."

Xeli nodded as she took her tea. Zexion took a sip with his eyes closed to savor the flavor of the tea, and opened his eyes again to see that Xeli was in a kimono and sipping her tea with grace.

"This tea is simply wonderful, Zexion. Might I have some more?" Xeli asked in a strange British accent which did not fit the current situation, but it was already strange considering the ears.

"How did you get in a..." Zexion began.

"It's another secret, and the internet was involved." Xeli said as she sipped her tea with her tail swaying happily.

Zexion blinked and began to look through his Lexicon for information on Xeli and some things on her background. He was a little disturbed to find that there was nothing in his book that spoke of her neko changes, or the fact that she could make weird things like this happen. He was even more shocked when Xeli was suddenly in his lap, in his arms and looking in the book .

"What you reading?" Xeli asked with her ears twitching.

Zexion was a little less than comfortable with this position and was also less comfortable with the fact that she couldn't read Xeli's character or her story. She was an enigma to him and it was not something he particularly enjoyed about people. He liked to be able to know about them.

"I'm trying to learn about other people here." Zexion said in his calm and collected voice.

"Why are you reading about me?" Xeli asked as she read the page that Zexion was on.

"Like I said, I'm learning." he said as he closed the book and pushed her out of his lap.

She only looked at him with some curiosity and confusion as she said, "Well, from the what I read there, you won't find much about me."

As much as Zexion hated to admit it, she was right and she was actually doing okay in tea manners as she went back to kneeling and sipping her tea before respectfully bowing, and rising from her position to be back in her cloak in an instant. Zexion was still amazed by how she had been able to be in a kimono, and then suddenly back into her cloak in no time at all.

"Well, Zexy, what now?" Xeli asked as she adjusted her cloak.

Zexion nearly broke into a rant about that name before he took a deep breath and said with forced politeness, "Please, don't call me that..."

"Why not? Aren't you Zexy?" Xeli asked with her ears folded back and her eyes large.

"I'm Zexion, thank you and will prefer being called that." Zexion continued.

Xeli put on a cute little face with her ears folded back more and her tail drooping. She knew this face worked on everyone back home, but she had no idea if this would work on the organization's greatest illusionists. And on of her few favorites to boot.

With a sigh, Zexion opened his book and then had an idea that made him smirk, "I know, if you can see through my illusion within the time limit, then you can call me Zexy all you want."

Hearing this made the little neko leap in joy as she danced in circles around Zexion. After a couple of minutes in her victory dance, she stood at attention with her ears and tail gone.

"When can we begin?" Xeli asked.

With a smirk, and his book still open, Zexion quickly made copies of himself in the room. "You must find the real me, and get by my illusions in two minutes. In the mean time, I'll be having a stimulating conversation with myself."

Xeli suddenly heard not one, but many Zexions as well as saw them. It was a dream come true to any girl who knew who he was, and she was in it. Surrounded by them as they chatted amongst themselves. Before she could dive in too deep in her thoughts, she quickly got determined and started looking from one Zexion to the other.

With her determination, she quickly began to get frustrated with all these Zexions. It was too much of a good thing. She wished she could just hit one and knock it away. She even swung her arms around in frustration as she wanted to hit them, and she suddenly felt something in her hands that wasn't there before. When Xeli looked at what was in her right hand, she saw a long staff with the Nobody emblems on each side of it. It was pure white and smoothly made.

"Hehehe...Oh Zexy..." Xeli chuckled as she began to twirl it around.

Some of the Zexions looked in her direction and were shocked at the fact that she had summoned her weapon with out the help of Lexaeus and his teachings. With out another word, Xeli grew her ears and tail and began to jump from one to the other, swinging and twirling her staff. Whom ever she hit disappeared instantly and she used her heightened senses to locate the real Zexion. After finding him, and bashing a few more fakes away, she pounced on Zexion and smiled with her tail in the air. She looked like Tigger if Zexion were Pooh as she was on him in the same fashion.

Zexion was too surprised to even laugh at their position, "How did...you summon that? And where did you learn to..."

"To be honest." She said as she got off and held her weapon in her hand, "I really don't know how I did it..."

Zexion sat up and looked to the now very curious neko as she started to fiddle with her staff to seee if anything else would happen and he took note of this rather quickly.

"Now, before we waist anymore time, might we please hurry and get on with the rest of the lessons for this before the day drains more than it already has?" Zexion politely asked.

Xeli nodded with a smile and said, "Sure, what ever you want, Zexy."

**Author's Note: Looks like Xeli finally got to summon her weapon and I think it looks rather nice. The other two kids look like they could be good allies. What more of this girl could Zexion not foresee, and what other surprises will she show to the other members of the organizations. ****This chapter was also provided by INFERNOX and his Let's Play videos. If you know who he is, then please fell free to look at his Youtube account and see some of his clips for a laugh or two. Have a safe and abuse free day. Your loyal author, sprx777.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New allies **

Weeks have passed as Xeli started to learn her how to act proper, and see through illusions. When she heads back to her room, she wrote what she had learned and done in her notebook that she kept on her desk. The room was looking more and more like her own as the days began to melt together. It was in total disorder, and her desk was the only clean part in there. On the right of the desk was her cell phone, I-pod, and pencils and pens. The other side had her drawing book, diary, and her schedule.

The sun was rising, and it illuminated the room with it's warm light. Xeli's eyes fluttered open when this happened, and she stretched, her ears and tail growing again to stretch with her. She knew that today was her first day of vacation before she moved on to the next teacher. She was saddened to find that her mentor, Axel, was to be her last teacher. The only bright side to it was that after the vacation was over, she would hang out with Lexaeus. He seemed nice, and rather polite, but she would worry about that later, as she quickly slipped into her cloak.

A knock on the door caught her attention, so she looked to it and said, "Come in."

A tall, brown haired girl walked in. She looked rather steamed as she started to look through the room like cat looking for a mouse.

"Um... can I help you?", Xeli asked.

The girl looked at her suspiciously. Her face and attitude reminded her of a lioness. The girl even looked ready to pounce on poor Xeli. After a moment of silence, the girl looked her dead in the eye and sniffed Xeli, "You don't have it, do you?"

"Have what?", Xeli asked, curious herself.

The girl just stomped and looked around the room, "Damn it! I know someone stole my Monster!"

Xeli knew exactly what the girl was talking about in an instant, and even remembered seeing her last week with Saix. Her name was Eraxric, and she was always with a short temper. She was in the school that Xeli attended, and was famous for always carrying a Monster in her hands. The energy drink was apparently her favorite, and no one could be allowed to have it.

"Well, maybe I could help you find it? I'm pretty observant.", Xeli pointed, knowing that her training with Zexion was something that she could use.

**(Momentary interruption!)**

**Xeli: Yay! Thank you Zexy!**

**Zexion: Get back to the story, please. It's rude to interrupt an audience while reading.**

**Xeli: Fine...**

Eraxric looked at her, and actually smiled a little bit, "Thanks, name's Cierra. I'm Eraxric here."

"I'm Elizabeth, but here, I'm Xeli.", she said with a bright smile on her face.

"Xeli? But that's not-", Eraxric started.

Xeli sighed, "It's a long story. Where did you last see your Monster?"

Eraxric took Xeli's hand and dragged her to her room. It was a disaster! It had scattered papers, clothes, and even holes in the wall. Obviously, she had some issues to clear up, but this wasn't the time to dwell on such thoughts. Eraxric pointed to the little table next to her bed, and said, "My beautiful Monster was over there, I had kissed it good night, and then when I woke up, it was gone."

Xeli was a little disturbed by the fact that Eraxric would even kiss the dang thing, but she looked past it, and started to investigate the room. There were little scratches on the floor, they were in a crescent style that she knew she saw before, but couldn't quite place where. The name of the weapon was on the tip of her tongue too, till Eraxric said, "So, you got anything?"

Xeli blinked from losing her train of thought, and said, "Huh? Well, I think I do.", she pointed to the marks on the ground.

Eraxric looked at the marks with curiosity, and could almost tell where it was from. She sighed when she couldn't remember, then growled at the thought of a new idea, "I've got it. Let's ask everyone with a spiked weapon, and search them too."

Xeli got a conveniently placed glass of water, took a sip, and then did a spit take, "Say what? The only ones with spiked anythings are the real members of the organization..."

Eraxric shrugged, "And? They took my Monster, I want it back, and it better not have been drank."

"What would you do if someone did drink it?", Xeli asked with her tail and ears up with curiosity.

"You'll find out.", Eraxric said with a large grin on her face.

Xeli assumed that she got this attitude from hanging with Saix, and was tempted to ask what he taught, but that would ruin her surprise. Instead, she smiled back, and started to walk out of the room, "So, we're looking for someone with weapons with spikes. A bunch of small ones that follow each other to a larger spike... sounds like Saix, Xigbar, and... Axel..."

The thought of it being any of those three was a little scary for her, because they were one of the most recognized members, and were the tougher of the group. One was a berserker, the other was a drunken shooter, and the last is just a flame dancer. Those three were both awesome, and scary at once, so she tried to relax and hope that none of them took the Monster.

Eraxric took Xeli by her tail, and dragged her to to the cafeteria, where the organization members were having lunch. Xeli hid her face under her hood to stop from looking so nervous, and followed Eraxric. They stopped in front of Axel, and Eraxric began to sniff him.

Axel looked at her like she was crazy, "Umm... what are you doing?"

"She's searching for the guy who took her monster.", Xeli responded.

"The energy drink that this sniffer carries?", Axel asked.

Eraxric nodded, and started to poke and sniff Axel till she felt satisfied with knowing that he had no sign of the can, or it's scent on him, "You're clean."

**(Momentary interruption!)**

**Xeli: Hey! What are you doing to Axel?**

**Eraxric: I'm looking for the Monster!**

**Xeli: Was the sniffing necessary? **

**Eraxric: Maybe...**

**Xeli: Grrrr...**

**Eraxric: Oh just stop and help me already.**

**(Back to the show)**

Xeli kept her face hidden under her hood, and sighed from embarrassment. She got to Axel and said, "I'm sorry for my friends behavior. She really wants her Monster back."

"It's cool, but I already know where her Monster is, and she won't be happy.", Axel pointed out.

Eraxric started sniffing Saix, which made him glare at her. Saix wasn't one to allow such behavior around him to by unnoticed, so he flicked her nose, and summoned his claymore, "Eraxric, what is the meaning of interrupting my meal?"

"Ow! Look, I'm just looking for my monster.", Eraxric said, then went on to explain where it was last, and the marks on the ground.

Zexion overheard the conversation, and said, "Sounds to me like it's someone with no care for anyone's privacy."

Eraxric looked at Zexion and asked, "you know who has it?"

Zexion looked to the napping man with an eye patch, sitting at the end of the table. He even gestured to him just in case Eraxric didn't get it the first time. Eraxric growled and summoned a pair of nun-chucks and started to spin them, ready to whack at Xigbar for stealing, and apparently drinking her Monster. She could tell he drank it, because now she could smell the drink on him, and could see that he crashed from having consumed it earlier in the day.

Zexion stopped her from doing anything she would regret, and took his book in hand before shaking Xigbar awake, "Xigbar. I believe you a certain girl an apology, and a new drink."

Xigbar looked at Zexion with sleepy eyes and said, "Step off, emo. I need my nap."

Xeli's eyes widened, and she could only watch for the reaction. Strangely enough, Eraxric did the same, but took a seat by Saix, and watched, hoping to see some fun come out of this moment.

"Xigbar, you really should apologize. It wasn't yours, and it was very wrong of you.", Zexion pointed out, hiding his anger.

Xigbar chuckled, and sat up, looking at Zexion, "Look, girly boy, you need to go and get a life. Seriously, you just read books, teach manners, and how to look at things. You are useless, and died in a game by the hands of a punk ass kid."

Xeli started to eat popcorn that she got from no where, she offered some to Saix, but he turned it down while Axel took a few hand fulls, and munched on it, while being entertained. Eraxric said, "Five bucks says that he will lose his temper in two minutes."

Everyone placed their bets and saw that Zexion remained calm as he said, "You were also slain by a child. So, nice try."

"says the boy who is also a book worm. You even copy weapons to make use of your illusions. What kind of warrior are you?", Xigbar said, sipping on a bottle of rum he had.

"And, you're drunk...you can't even shoot straight, huh?", Zexion asked.

"Straighter than you can, emo-yaoi boy.", Xigbar laughed and took another swig of his rum.

Zexion finally napped. You can say all the insults you want about him, and he'll take it, but when you talk about the countless yaoi that he has been see in, he will not take it sitting down. It was sick to him, and just wrong in every way. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly, everyone was in Sparta, sitting in front of a pit. Xigbar had his back to the pit, and he looked to it, and actually had a panic look to him.

"You think you can just start talking like that to me? Not in this Organization.", Zexion said with his hands balled up into a fist.

Xeli was dressed in her Spartan attire, and so were the others, even Eraxric, and they all looked at Xeli with a confused look. Eraxric asked, "How did you..."

"I will never reveal my secrets.", Xeli stated as she turned to watch the show.

Xigbar looked at Zexion and said, "Zexion, this is messed up! This is madness!"

Zexion turned to look at Saix, and Axel, and they gave their nods of approval. He then looked at Xigbar, and cleared his throat, and said, "Madness? This is...", then the unthinkable happened. Zexion's voice cracked and he said, "Organization Thirteen!", and kicked Xigbar in to the pit. What was stranger, he was laughing while he fell in the pit.

"And cut!", Xeli yelled, as she finished recording the moment with the camera she had in her cloak for no reason what so ever, and ran to her room.

Axel held in his laugh, not because he saw Xeli record it, but because he heard Zexion's voice change like that, and he said, "Congrats, Zexion. You finally hit puberty."

Saix contained his laughter, and walked away from this after Zexion cleared away the illusion. Funny thing was, Xigbar wasn't seen the rest of the day, and Zexion made a Monster appear for Eraxric to drink. No blood was shed, and no further madness was seen the rest of the day.

**(Momentary interruption)**

**Xeli: Is that all?**

**No, there is more. Just wait. Jeez.**

**Eraxric: Shhh, I'm trying to enjoy my baby. * opens the can, and listens to the pop of the can, making her shiver, and sigh * Ahh... that's my shit...**

**Xeli: Umm... did she just...**

**Yep, she had a special... moment...**

**Eraxric: An orgasm in my mouth! Monster rules!**

**Xeli: I didn't need to hear that! * runs away and prepares for the rest of her lines ***

**(back to the show)**

The next day, Xeli barged into Zexion's room, and shouted, "I just made you more famous than you already were!"

Zexion groggily got up, and looked at her, then the clock, "You woke me up at 7:30 in the morning, because?"

Xeli pulled out her laptop from her cloak, and showed him her YouTube account, then showed the video of him kicking Xigbar into the pit. There was a difference though. Zexion's voice was deeper, and sounded like he was saying, "This is Sparta!"

"Hey, that's not what I said, and that is not my voice.", Zexion said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I know. Did you think I was really going to let everyone hear your voice crack? I made you more popular now. People love you now.", Xeli said with a big goofy smile.

Zexion seemed to cheer up, "Even you?"

"Don't push it, Zexy.", Xeli said, and turned off her computer, and went to go bug Eraxric with the video, and everyone else she could wake at this hour.

**Author's note: Wow, long time to update. I hate it when summer, school, and writer's block get in the way. I'll update this fic once a month for all to enjoy. Wish me luck in making this happen, and try not to overreact when things get interesting in the future chapters. If anyone can't guess yet, then you'll find out when we get there. Till then, I'll be working hard to update this fic every month. Expect a Christmas Special, and Halloween one too. Those will be the fun ones to write. See you guys later, and remember to review. Either review, or I don't update next month. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Exhaustion**

Another morning goes by in The World that never was. Xeli rose to the sun with a smile on her face, and a song in her heart. Well... actually, the song was booming in her ears. She went to bed with the same song playing over and over in a loop. She even began to sing while she was getting into her cloak.

"So what if you can see the darkest side of me. No one would ever tame this animal I've become!", she sang, and tried summoning her staff again. There was no luck on that today.

After lifting her hand up to try and do it again, there was only a small burst of light, but still no staff came. This saddened her, but she remembered that her mentor was Lexaeus, and she would learn more of her weapon summoning, and control. His strength and command over the earth, and heavy weaponry is undeniable, as is his command for respect. After looking at the time, she saw that it was early, and she could get breakfast this time before going to class.

Unfortunately, she wasn't the only student at breakfast this morning. She found that Byxur, and Eraxric was there too. She kinda liked Eraxric, but Byxer was giving Xeli a bad feeling. She looked kinda sweet, but the way she looks at everyone with a superior air about her makes her think she is more pompous then anything else.

"Good morning Xeli!", Byxur called out from a near by table. Eraxric looked relieved to see Xeli and beckoned her to come over before she took a sip of her Monster.

"Morning, Byxur. Morning Eraxric.", Xeli responded after she grabbed her morning coffee, and a small doughnut.

She sat down with them, and they all began to talk about who they had for the month. Byxur looked proud when she mentioned that she was with Zexion. She even gave Xeli a glance to see her reaction, but Xeli wasn't going to satisfy Byxur with any reaction of the sort. Eraxric was paired with Xion for the month, meaning she got to learn a combination of fighting, and tactics.

"Well, I got Lexaeus.", Xeli said, and was a little nervous when she saw the look on both Byxur and Eraxric's faces.

"Are you serious? You, with Lexaeus? I feel bad for you.", Eraxric said.

Byxur jumped up, and patted Xeli on the back, "It's been nice knowing you. Hope you don't suffer too much."

It was with that, that everyone had to get to their mentors and fast. Xeli was confused the whole time she was walking to the battle room, but she wasn't going to let what Byxur said bother her. When she entered the battle room, there was a strange tent in the middle of it, almost like a Native American type. There was also some strange smoke coming from it, but when she entered it, she was shocked. Inside of it was Lexaeus with his cloak down to only show his muscular torso. He was ripped!

Lexaeus was sitting by a fire, his hammer ax in hand, and his eyes closed. He looked like a Native American now, and he even started a chant to the earth that gave him strength. When this was over, he opened his eyes and looked to Xeli and said, "Welcome, new student. I am Lexaeus."

"Um... I'm Xeli...", she said with some nervousness.

Lexaeus nodded and beckoned her to take a seat by the fire. Since she wanted to be respectful, she obeyed and took her seat. The fire provided little light, but she could see enough to know that Lexaeus was being level headed, despite his persona in the games she played. He looked more like the sort that would meditate, then battle later.

"Your training is simple. You are to use gravity, and your own strength to your advantage. You will also learn to summon your weapon when you need it,", Lexaeus said after lifting his hammer ax. He held it to Xeli to take.

When Xeli took hold of it, and Lexaeus let go, the Xeli went to the ground and her arms felt like they were on fire. The Ax must have weighed a ton, because poor Xeli couldn't even get it an inch off the ground. She looked to him and saw the smile on his face. It was a gentle and understanding one. He cleared his throat and said, "First, you'll need to gain strength. I'll teach you to summon your weapon first, then we'll move on to the next parts of my lesson."

Xeli nodded and let go of the ax, her arms screaming at her from pain. Lexaeus took his ax, and walked out, then made his weapon disappear in a small flash of light. Xeli followed him out, and mentally readied herself for the possibly painful training that was to occur.

Lexeaus cleared his throat and demonstrated how to summon a weapon again. This time, Xeli was being more observant than before. She noticed that as the burst of light appeared, Lexeaus grabbed the light as though it were his item, and so it appeared. Xeli then understood, but Lexeaus was about to explain anyway.

"You see, it helps to not only visualize the weapon you wish to summon, but it also helps to grab at it as though it were there. Little brother Zexion told me about how you summoned your weapon before. I was surprised, but I had a feeling it was just out of instinct.", Lexaeus said and put his ax over his bare shoulder.

"Instinct... so I just grab at it as though it were there? While thinking of it?", Xeli asked, trying to comprehend all that was happening.

"It's more than that. You need to have a drive, or rather, you need to be determined. You want your weapon, and will grasp it, and wield it. Understood?", Lexaeus asked with a small smile.

Xeli nodded and tried one more time. This time, when the light appeared, she visualized the weapon, and took it in her grasp. She looked at her hand as she held her weapon. A beautiful white staff with the symbol of the Nobodies on each end of the staff. Crafted for her, and her alone. She did feel a connection between her and the staff, and when she felt it, she began to smile and twirl it around.

"I finally did it!", Xeli said in triumph.

"Excellent work, Little Sister Xeli.", Lexaeus said and patted her on the back.

"Hey, can I call you Big Brother Lexy?", Xeli asked with her neko ears out again from joy.

He nodded and took his place in a circle that he had drawn in the floor. There was another circle drawn next to it, and it looked rather strange because it was drawn with little symbols on it that she didn't understand. As soon as she stepped in, her weapon suddenly felt like it was made of cement and granite. She strained her arm not to let go of it, but she wanted so badly to just let it go.

"Now, our training begins. I will summon a simple rock to be in front of us, and you are to smash it. Sounds simple enough?", Lexaeus said with a smirk.

"But how can I do that if I can barely hold my staff?", Xeli asked with gritted teeth.

"All you have to do is lift it in the air, and let gravity do the rest." Lexaeus said, and with that, he lifted his ax over his head, and brought it down on the rock in front of him, and smashed it into many pieces that went flying in all directions.

"What is the point of this?", Xeli asked as she lifted her staff in the air , and brought it down on the rock. It broke the rock, but not in as many pieces as Lexaeus' rock.

"In combat, not all fancy tricks are going to save you. Sometimes, you need to rely on the strength you have, and the environment around you. I use the earth and gravity to my advantage in combat. I am to teach you to do the same. Now, pick up your staff, and keep going!", Lexaeus shouted and brought his staff down again on yet another rock.

Xeli brought her staff up again and did as her tutor said. She knew that this was going to be a long three weeks.

**(Momentary Interruption!)**

**Xeli: The first day of his class is boring, and tiring! Can we skip to two weeks later?**

**Why the heck would I want to do that?**

**Xeli: You know why.**

**You are sick, Xeli.**

**Xeli: Pwease! I will be chur bestest best friend.**

…

**Xeli: I'll stop my internet memes.**

**Grrrr... fine! We'll skip to two weeks later.**

**Xeli: Yayz!**

**Author Powahz activate!**

**(End of Interruption)**

Another morning came in, and boy was it a beautiful morning. The sun, if you could call it that, was out and the Dusk Nobodies were just stretching out to go and torment the people of other worlds. All was well, and even Axel had a smile on his face as he went to get breakfast.

He stopped suddenly when he heard a low groan coming from Xeli's room. This peaked his curiosity, so he went to her room and knocked on the door as loud as he could. BAM BAM BAM! There was still that long groan, but not shuffling of feet, or anything else. He waited a few seconds more and started hitting the door again. BAM BAM BAM!

"Come in..." a weak sounding Xeli was saying on the other side of the door.

Axel opened the door, and was not at all surprised by what he was looking at. Xeli was lying on the ground with her arms just dangling on her sides. Her back was against bed, and she looked like she hadn't moved in hours. Maybe days.

"Let me guess. Big brother Lexy?", Axel said with a little chuckle from the nickname he had made for Lexaeus.

"Yeah... lifting hammer ax is hard!", Xeli said with exhaustion evident in her voice.

"How long have you been like this?", Axel asked with some concern, but more out of messing with her.

"Three long, and aggravating days... I can't even change my cloak, let alone get up.", Xeli said.

Axel was in a generous mood, so he gave a chuckle and said, "I'll tell Lexy that you are too tired to deal with his lesson today. Did you at least learn to summon your weapon?"

Xeli nodded, and strained to raise her arm up with her hand open. In a flash of light, and her hand closing on the light, her staff appeared, and her arm went plopping on the ground. That alone took a lot out of her.

Axel clapped his hands and saw that she could barely move, and her cloak was rather dirty. With a sigh, he asked, " Hey, you need help getting into something clean?"

Xeli wished she could at least have enough strength to put her hood on and hide her blush, but she didn't exactly have the strength to protest. The most she could do was nod. After Axel saw the nod, he went to her closet and found her simple night gown, and went to Xeli.

"Wait, do you have anything underneath?", Axel asked with slight hesitation.

Xeli tried to remember if she did, but she could only blush, and gulp before saying, "I don't know."

Axel gulped and actually had a blush too. While he wasn't new to changing students, he was not particularly excited about being called a pervert. He found a blind fold that was sitting on Xeli's desk, and put it on himself.

"Okay, this way, if there is nothing, I won't see. If there is something, let me know so I can dress you, okay?" Axel asked with his hands on her zipper.

Xeli blushed redder and nodded, then said, "Okay. You may proceed."

Axel brought down the zipper and opened her cloak for her. Xeli was relieved to see that she had a tank top under her cloak, and sighed, "Axel, it's safe."

Axel peaked under the blind fold, and nodded with a smile.

**(Momentary Interruption!)**

**Axel: You mean to tell me that I couldn't...**

**Xeli: Oh hush. Do you want me to call you a pervert?**

**Axel: No... but...**

**No buts Axel. You need to understand that we are trying to keep this story T. So get over it and just be greatful that you got to undress her.**

**Axel: What was the point? I got to see nothing!**

**Xeli: Conceited much?**

**Axel: Only on days ending with the letter "Y".**

**Zexion: You need to mature a little, Axel.**

**Lexaeus: Um, Little Brother Zexy. You aren't in this chapter.**

**Zexion: Am I on in others?**

**I'll think about it. Now, can we get back to finishing this story?**

**Xeli: Yes pwease.**

**Alrighty then.**

**(End of Interruption)**

Axel took her out of the cloak, and was relieved to see that she was also wearing shorts. Laying her claok to the ground, he stood her up and steadied her against the wall, and went to get the night gown. When he put it on Xeli, she said, "Um... it's inside out..."

Axel realized the mistake and started to take it off of her again. It was at that moment that a spiky blond haired boy walked in saying, "Axel, I wanted to talk to you about... WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!"

Xeli's blush was worse than before, and Axel saw how this was looking, and he was about to put it back on Xeli to explain to the boy the situation, but the most he could get out of it was this, "Roxas, wait!"

Before more could be said, Roxas had slammed the door and ran away down the hall. Axel just stared at the door, and knew that this wasn't going to be a good day with his best friend. He finished dressing Xeli and layed her in bed. Xeli felt embarrassed, and just wished that this had not happened. Unfortunately for her, a chicbi in her head was shouting, "BOOYA! AXEL NOT ONLY WAS HERE, HE UNDRESSED ME AND REDRESSED ME! I WILL NEVER WASTHESE CLOTHES AGAIN!"

While that crazy chibi in her head screamed that, she softly said, "Thank you, Axel. I appreciate this... I'll be better tomorrow..."

Axel had his back to her, but she could see him shaking his head, "It's no problem. I'll ask if he can give you till Saterday. He's a very understanding fellow. His personality just changes when he is training or fighting. Smooth as a pebble one minute, as rough as a mountain the next."

Xeli smiled happily, and drifted slowly to sleep. Once Axel knew she was asleep, he left a small box on her night stand. It was cold to the touch, and it said open me.

"Enjoy the ice cream, Xeli.", Axel whispered, and walked out.

**Author's Note: Phew. I know I said I would update once a month, but it only took me few days to write this. Looks like not all of the classes are as easy as we had previously thought. Big Brother Lexy can be mean! I am still going to update once a month. To those loyal readers that actually take the time to read this, I say thanks for reviewing, and to keep on spreading the word about the story. Please review, and keep on reading. I will not update on November, just to to inform ahead of time. But in December, I'll do two chapters to make up for it. Again, thanks for reading, and review please. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to writing this story. Enjoy life, and have fun always.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Randomness abound**

Xeli woke to a rather bad noise that was emanating from all over the castle. She and everyone around knew what that sound was. It was Demyx with his sitar. All he was doing was practicing for some lesson he was going to give to his student of the month. Even though Demyx was annoying to listen, one had to admire his determination to play a tune every day.

Since this was a reprieve week, there not much to do around except maybe hang out with other students, or maybe hang out with a mentor. Xeli really didn't know what to do, but she hopped out of bed with a smile on her face when she looked in the mirror. Her body had changed from the intense training that Big Brother Lexy had made her go through.

She was weak, and most certainly had no strength on her, but now she had power. Looking at her arms, they were more tone, and adequate. She even summoned her weapon to see how she looked in the mirror with it in her hands. She felt so different in the two months spent in the academy program. Today was a day to definitely write her feelings in her diary, and her pride made it all the more better to do so. She rushed to her desk, her staff disappearing in the same flash of light that it had appeared in, and grabbed her notebook.

In her early morning boredom, she decided to decorate her notebook cover with the symbol of the Nobodies on it. It was colored black because the book was already white, and she figured a little change in color wouldn't hurt, so she added some red to it. She felt proud of the book because it appeared to be on fire. At the same time, she felt it wasn't enough, so she took green and added some vines and leaves. She didn't know why, but it seemed right to her. After decorating her diary, she decided to get to writing about her time so far, and even considered a poem for the fun of it, but before she got a chance to grab her pen, a sneeze was heard in the room. It wasn't her sneeze.

"Hello? Who's there?", Xeli asked as she looked all around her room.

"Er... um... it is I! The magical wall!", a voice said.

Xeli raised an eye brow and looked to the wall that had a window facing the rest of the castle. The voice said, "No, not that wall. Look a little to your left."

Xeli turned to the left slowly to the wall that had her bed, and there was only silence at this point. She reached out to touch the wall, and then said, "Wall? You there?"

"Yes, I am here. Obey the magical talking wall!", the voice said while sounding like it was holding back a laugh.

Xeli got on her knees and bowed with her tail and ears appearing yet again, "Yes, oh magical wall! What is thy command!"

While this was going on, a very curious Demyx had stopped playing his sitar to find out what all the noise in Xeli's room was about. So, being the completely obnoxious rock and roll genius that he thought he was, he barged in and saw Xeli bowing to her wall and asked, "Xeli, right? Well, what are you doing?"

Xeli put a finger to her lips and glared at Demyx, "Shhhh! I am worshiping the all mighty wall!"

Demyx's eyes were filled with mischief, but as we all know, his head was as empty as a flower pot. So, with his sitar in hand, he sat on the ground next to the wall and asked, "Would the magical wall like a song?"

There was silence before the wall had once again spoke, "The wall would be pleased if there was a song playing while this mortal brings the wall a sandwich."

Xeli bowed again and stood up with a notepad and pen from nowhere in her hands. She was also suddenly in an old eighties theme waitress outfit as she asked, "What would you like in the sandwich?"

The wall responded by saying, "The wall would like a grilled chicken sandwich with cheese, and lots of lettuce. Be sure to have three strips of bacon as well."

Xeli took the order and then saluted before running to the kitchen to prepare the meal. Demyx sat on the ground, awaiting further orders. The wall cleared it's throat and said, "I want to hear the instrumental version of This is Halloween. The Marilyn Manson."

Demyx let out a woot of triumph and started to play. This was filling the entire castle with the song. Xeli was feeling left out because she was making a sandwich, but the music was coming from her room. The envy got to the point to where she finished the sandwich, but she wanted to add some flare to it. What better way to do so than to make it in the shape of a pumpkin? When all of it was finished, she ran quickly to her room, and was relieved to hear that the music was still going. She then got on her knees and presented the food, unfortunately, Eraxric walked in to see the whole thing.

"What the hell are you two doing?", Eraxric asked with some confusion.

Demyx stopped playing for a second and looked at her, "I'm playing some music for the wall, and Xeli here, made it a sandwich."

Xeli giggled happily, and nodded in agreement, but noticed that the wall went silent. This was a little strange, but Eraxric seemed more annoyed than surprised. Eraxric took a deep breath, and punched the wall that they were bowing down to. When she pulled her fist out of the wall, there was a shivering little hooded girl in her hands, and she was hanging by the hood. Eraxric dropped her on her feet, and the hood went flying back.

There was a very skinny girl with dyed red hair and it was pulled back into a little pony tail. Her eyes were outlined with red marker to match the hair, but her eyes seemed blue. Demyx rose to confront the little girl, but the girl said, "Errr... I'm Hexyla... um... I'm a freaking power ranger!"

When Hexyla proclaimed this, she pumped her fist in the air, and grew a pair of neko ears and a tail. When Xeli saw that, she tackled her and made a nyaaaa~ kinda sound. Hexyla returned the nyaaaa! With one of her own, and they both got up. Xeli then said, "If you're a freaking power ranger, then I'm a freaking ninja!", she did a fist pump, and posed with Hexyla.

Demyx and Eraxric could stare in utter confusion and sheer madness slowly slipping into their minds. But that didn't last long for Demyx, so he got into the middle of it, and asked, "Hey, can I be a power ranger, or ninja too?"

Xeli and Hexyla tackled him and shouted, "YUSH!"

They all three had a big laugh and Eraxric interrupted this with a cough, "Hexyla, why don't you tell them why you were in the wall?"

Hexyla's ears drooped a little and she sighed, "Well... I was working on my portal transportation..."

Xeli looked a little shocked to hear about that one, so she asked, "What teacher was working with you on that one?"

"I was with Mansex... er... Xemnas, and he was teaching me a lot of weird stuff for the past three weeks. I don't even remember much except that I can do portals now, but I stink at it."

Eraxric asked, "Why? I mean if you're learning from Mansex, then it should be a piece of cake, right?"

Hexyla decided to give a demonstration, so she decided to open up a portal of darkness. Doing this made everyone but Demyx jump in surprise. It looked so weird. It was like a blob in the middle of the room that was made of pure darkness, and stuff. You couldn't see in it, and Xeli doubted that anyone could see out of it. What was strange of all was that when Hexyla went in, she came back out in the hall way with a sad face.

Eraxric was dumbfounded, and asked, "Why is this saddening?"

Hexyla said, "My intended destination was the cafeteria. I'm good at making portals, but I'm not so good at getting them to let me go where I want."

Xeli looked to Demyx and asked, "Can't you help her learn this?"

Demyx shook his head and put his sitar over his shoulder, "Nope, the only ones who can do those things properly are Axel, Saix, Xemnas, and there is Xigbar... I think... They can do them with out a problem."

Eraxric thought about this and said, "Well, Xigbar is out at Agrabah for some recon, and Saix is hanging out in Wonderland for some training. That just leaves Xemnas and Axel, and I last saw them in Xemnas' office."

Hexyla put her hood back on and shook her head, "I don't want to ask them by myself... can you guys come with me?"

"Why should I? You lied to me! You are not the wall!", Demyx shouted and ran down the hall with fake tears making a river in the hall.

Xeli raised her hand and said, "I'll go with you, Hexyla. Besides, no harm no foul.. unless you count that Eraxric broke my wall."

Eraxric had a sweat drop, and chuckled nervously before pulling out a can of Monster, "Hehehe, want a Monster to make it all better?"

Hexyla took it from her hands, "Why does this have the organization's symbol on it?"

Eraxric grinned and said, "It's a special edition Organization XIII Monster. It's way better than the BFC."

Xeli couldn't help but laugh, but then got serious again, "Um, thanks for a Monster, but let's get back to helping out Hexyla. Eraxric, you're coming too. Consider it payback for braking mah wall!"

Eraxric sighed and nodded before the trio all got together to head to Xemnas' office. They knew that they had to take an elevator because he was on the top floor of this giant castle. They stood in the elevator as it rose up, the thing as that it was rather spacious and large. Almost like the battle field in the training room. Xeli's eyes widened when she recognized the space, and shouted, "Guys! We're on the wrong elevator!"

When she said that, they were all surrounded by strange looking creatures. The creatures were white and extremely skinny. Their mouths were like zippers and were open, but inside was not a face, but a munch of sharp teeth. They all had a symbol on their heads, and were walking with pelvic thrusts in each step. It was a Dusk Nobody.

Eraxric could only laugh at the goofy way that they walked to them, but Xeli was very serious about the situation. She had played the games where these guys showed up, and they were not fun to deal with at all. Xeli summoned her staff and readied for combat against the enemy. Eraxric just walked up to one and was ready to shake it's hand, but the Dusk only head butted her and sent her towards Xeli.

Xeli was knocked to the ground and dropped her staff. They both got up groggily and looked for Hexyla. The both of them were shocked to see that the Dusk Nobodies had completely surrounded her, and were ready to strike with head butts. Instead, one of them disappeared. This was shocking because it was not in a retreating fashion, but in a destroyed fashion. When they saw Hexyla had her arm out, Xeli just stared at what was there. Hexyla's arm was wrapped with a white ribbon that was waving around like a snake. The end of the ribbon was forked like a snake's tongue, and the ribbon itself was four feet long, not counting the remaining part of the ribbon that was wrapped around her arm and concealed in her sleeve.

When she swung with it, the ribbon seemed to shine a moment and looked hard, like a sword. When the ribbon made contact with the Dusk, it was sliced in half by the ribbon and it disappeared as well. Hexyla didn't even move her body, just her arm. Xeli was speechless, but she didn't want to be left out of the fun. She got to her staff and quickly twirled it around before whacking at the nearest Dusk that was there.

"Hexyla, are you okay?", Xeli asked as she got on her guard when a few other Dusk materialized. They had the number nine on their heads and seemed to be slightly faster than the ones that were previously taken down.

Hexyla nodded quietly, her hood still up, and said, "Yeah, but Eraxric better summon her weapon and join in, or we'll be knocked out before we even get to the tenth floor."

Eraxric heard this and held her arm out. What materialized in her hands was a bit shocking, but considering the personality of Eraxric, it was fitting. She was holding a claymore. It looked almost like the one Saix would carry around, but it was red, and the spikes that were curved back like hooks. The weapon itself looked terrifying, but it wasn't the weapon that made Xeli shiver, but the way that Eraxric looked while she was holding it. She seemed to have crazed and blood thirsty look on her face. She smiled with teeth that seemed as sharp as the claymore she was holding. As soon as a Dusk came close to her, she swung it and it disappeared on impact. Xeli felt a little threatened by this simply because it was a change in personality for both Hexyla and Eraxric. Eraxric was a little calm and slightly goofy a few moments ago, and Hexyla was shy and as silly as Xeli was, but now, they were both serious and ready for battle. Xeli didn't feel different, but then again, she hadn't received proper battle training. She only learned observation and using gravity to her advantage.

A Dusk had snuck up behind Xeli and knocked her to the floor. When Xeli looked up, she didn't think, she only acted. She spun on her hands and kicked the Dusk away before leaping into the air. She couldn't leap that high before and certainly not move that fast either. As soon as she was above the Dusk, she went rushing down with her staff in hand and brought it down with a force that shook the floor. At that moment, Xeli realized the full extent of her training with Lexaeus. She became faster, and stronger by working in a stronger area of gravity, so now she was better than before in this normal setting. The Dusks were gone again and new ones appeared with the number ten on their heads. This was going to be a long trip up.

In what they thought was three hours of none stop fighting, was actually three minutes. They were at the top floor already. All three were panting and looking from one to the other. Eraxric cleared her throat and shouted, "WOOHOO! We are the champions!"

Hexyla broke out laughing and leaned on Xeli for support, while Xeli was just thinking about what had happened in there. She was really shocked by the strength she had shown in there, and equally surprised by the quick change in personality that everyone experienced. After the laughter and woots all died down, Xeli looked to the open door that lead to the hall to Xemnas' office. The trio composed themselves, straightened their cloaks and went down the hall. There was shouting in the office, and it was definitely Axel and Xemnas. The three of them all knew better than to barge in, so they decided to sit and wait outside the door, listening to the commotion.

Axel's voice was heard again, "That was all a misunderstanding! She couldn't move, so I was helping her get dressed so she could rest in bed!"

Xemnas growled and slammed his hand on his desk, "Roxas entered that room, and saw you removing her night gown! That is something that I cannot just over look. You were in her room, and she was half naked. Therefore, I have to treat it as sexual harassment."

Axel made a kind of hmph sound and crossed his arms, "Roxas came in at a bad time. I am telling you the truth! I was helping her get into her night gown, and she told me it was inside-out, so I took it off of her, and that was when Roxas came in and freaked out. I swear on my chakrams that I didn't do anything to her."

Xemnas sighed and slumped into his chair, "This is why I hate when we bring in young girls into the program. I don't care if she is legal or not, or even if she is just a friend to you, she is your pupil, you recruited her, and you should know better. Why didn't you ask one of the girls to help you out?"

"I thought I could handle it, and I did. It wasn't sexual harassment at all!", Axel shouted.

"Fine, fine. I won't give you extra missions this time, I'll put you under my watch instead. But next time, you are on extra missions in Halloween town. If you don't like that, then kneel down and suck it!", Xemnas proclaimed to him.

Axel was at a loss for words, so he just accepted the probation and got up from his chair, "You don't do this to Xigbar when he starts messing with the girls..."

"What was that, Axel?", Xemnas asked.

Axel remained quiet and just walked out of the room. When he did, he saw Xeli, Hexyla, and Eraxric all waiting outside. He found it rather strange that they were all sweaty and tired, but he looked passed the strangeness and said, "Sup, you three?"

Xeli gulped and stepped forward, "Axel, um... could you help Hexyla learn to use portals?"

Axel tilted his head curiously to the side and looked at the three of them like they were all crazy, "Why would I do that?"

"Because you're a teacher, and she really needs help.", Eraxric said, then went into the most vaguest detail about Hexyla's problem.

Axel laughed when she mentioned that Hexyla got stuck in the wall, but then put on a serious face and cracked his kncukles.

"Alright, I can help, but I might have to teach all of you then. No sense in teaching one and wasting a reprieve.", Axel said and lead them down a portal of his own. The portal took them to the training room on the fourth floor.

"Are you ready then?", Axel asked the three of them.

Hexyla nodded and stepped forward. She raised her arm up to point the palm of her hand outward to open up a portal, but Axel stopped her as she was about to open the darkness. Axel waved his finger around and then opened one of his own, but he did it slowly to show her.

"When opening a portal, you must take into account of the location you want to go before raising you hand to open one. Think, then raise, then open. After that, it's a matter stepping through and you are done. Got it memorized?", Axel said all with an intellectual feel to his voice.

Xeli did all she could not to scream from hearing Axel say those three words, and then put up her hood and blush under it. While Xeli was doing that, Eraxric was listening to everything said, and drinking her Monster.

**(Momentary Interruption!)**

**Eraxric: I have to say it.**

**Xeli: No! Don't do it! **

**Eraxric: *opened another Monster can, listening to the hissing sound and smiling before she took a sip of it* It's a freaking orgasm in my mouth!**

**Axel: Do I even want to know?**

**Xeli: *covering her ears* No, no you don't.**

**Hexyla: Can we get back to the chapter? I am about to open a portal you know.**

**Xeli: I sowie. Nyaaa~**

**Hexyla: You are forgiven. Nyaaa~**

**Eraxric: What is with you two?**

**Hexyla: Nothing, we're just awesome like this. After all, I'm a FREAKING POWAH RANGAH!**

**Xeli: And I'm a FREAKING NINJA!**

**Axel: Seriously, back to the story. Sorry for the interruption, everyone.**

**(End of Interruption)**

Hexyla kept her hood up, and took in a deep breathe before thinking of just appearing behind Xeli when she raised her hand. A portal opened up in front of her, and she soon walked into it. When Xeli saw Hexyla disappear, she prayed that she wouldn't get stuck in the wall. After a few seconds of waiting, a portal opened behind Xeli and a happy Hexyla popped out and tackled her to the ground.

"I did it! I finally did it! I'm gunna do it again!", Hexyla shouted in triumph as she opened another portal.

Unfortunately, this portal was not thought of very much when she hopped in it. This time, another portal opened up and it was a few feet of the ground. Hexyla fell out and hit the ground on her butt. After groaning a few seconds, Axel came up to her and said, "You need to understand that you need to practice, and think before raising your hand to open the portal."

Eraxric stepped forward and decided to give it a try herself, "Just think, and raise, right?"

Axel nodded a little before Eraxric closed her eyes in thought and raised her hand to open a portal. She seemed to be straining to open the portal. There was a little blip of darkness for a second, but it didn't hold. Eraxric tried again and this time it produced results. A portal appeared in front of her. No one knew where it was going to go, but Axel had a good guess already.

Eraxric stepped in and it closed behind her. Xeli looked around, expecting to be tackled, or tortured in some way, but nothing happened for a good two minutes when another portal opened again. Eraxric came out and was holding an unopened Monster can in her hands. It was just like the one from before, and she seemed to be happy again, so she opened it, and took a sip, "Ahhhh. I think I did good. I was a littl rusty on my landing to my room, but I pulled it off."

Xeli laughed a little to her self, and said, "You would go to your room for another."

"What can I say? It's an-", Eraxric started, but was stopped with Xeli's hand on her mouth.

"Don't say it.", Xeli said and took a hidden Monster from behind Eraxric's back, "You owe me this one anyway."

Eraxric rolled her eyes and took another sip before offering another to Axel and Hexyla. Everyone was satisfied to have something to drink, and with knowing that at least they could do portals. Xeli wanted to try it, but thought it be better if she did it in her free time when she was alone. After having idle banter and drinking their Monsters, they decided to take an elevator down to the cafeteria for a well deserved lunch. When it started it's descent, Xeli saw scratches on the ground from what appeared to be a battle with Dusks.. With a loud gulp, and quick glances to everyone, she said, "Well... here we go again."

Suddenly, they were all surrounded by Dusk Nobodies, and Axel sighed to himself before saying, "Well, I need the exercise."

**Author's Note: Wow, longer than usual. And a new character too. I think this school is going to be interesting. For those who are reading this, thank you for kindly reviewing and taking the time to actually read it. Please, feel free to leave a comment here if you ever feel that something is weak. Also, I am going to start posting one-shots that shall connect to this story very soon. These one-shots are going to be the missions that were never mentioned in the earlier chapters, or in the later ones either, but are self implied. Keep your eyes pealed for them, and be sure to review those too. This is your loyal author, sprx777 telling you to live life, open your heart, and enjoy what ever you may read.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Berserk Fury!**

The breakfast couldn't have been better. There were plates of scrambled eggs, pancakes, sausages, and slices of cheese as an added snack. The trio of good buddies all stared and drooled, making puddles form at their feet. Many would be disgusted if it weren't for the fact that a lot of the other students were doing the same thing. No one expected the food to be this good at all. What was the occasion? No one knew. The only thing that could possibly ruin this, was...

"Why are you people acting like this? You act as though you've never seen food this good.", the ever annoying voice of Byxer called out, moving to the front to grab some of the delicious morsels.

The truth was that a lot of them never really saw food of such magnitudes except in Golden Coral Restaurants. Xeli saw a decent breakfast like this like once a week if she was lucky. This was just the greatest thing the world to not only her, but Eraxric and Hexyla. Orkyxe came from the group, following Byxer, and he gave Xeli a small wave, hoping to be noticed. She noticed and gave a wave back, her usual smile on her face. The line moved and soon, everyone was eating plates of the feast.

"So, who do you guys have this month?", Xeli asked, taking a bite of her eggs. The taste was good, but she added a little salt for good measure.

Hexyla took a sip of her orange juice and said, "I got Zexy this month!", she said this with a little pride.

Xeli giggled and said, "He's fun. All you do is learn table manners, and how to be observant in the field. Kinda like a more fun version of Finding Waldo."

Hexyla giggled and played a little bit with the ribbon that was hidden under the sleeve of her right arm. She was looking forward to the classes with Zexion. She admired his handy work in the games that were made based on the Organization, and she really wanted to see if she could be able to handle an illusion or two, "Wish me luck then."

"Well, I got Demyx this month.", Eraxric said with a bit of a grin.

"You got him? Lucky!", Hexyla said, making a little pouting face.

Eraxric nodded and nomed down on one of her sausages while saying, "What can I say? He's good. Get passed the mullet, and the fact that he can't really sing, but plays a mean sitar, he's just plane awesome!"

"Doesn't Axel pick on him a lot?", Xeli asked.

Eraxric shook her head, "Not all the time. There are moment where those two get along. Last week, after you guys did the portal practice, I got to sit and hang with them. They got some really sick stories."

"Such as?", Xeli asked.

"Sorry, but what is said in the lounge, stays in the lounge. You get me?", Eraxric said and finished her breakfast.

"Got to run. See you guys later.", Eraxric shouted as she was already half way out the cafeteria.

Hexyla waved at her leaving and then asked, "So, who's your mentor?"

"I got saddled with Saix.", Xeli said and finished her eggs, leaving the sausage for a quick sip of her grape juice.

Hexyla seemed a little nervous about this particular teacher when she asked, "Do you know what he teaches you?"

"No. What's he teach?", Xeli asked.

"He teaches you how to be crazy.", Hexyla said, trailing off at the crazy part.

Xeli rolled her eyes, "Hexyla, I'm already there."

"Not what I mean. He teaches you a crazy fighting style...", Hexyla said, then continued with, "He taught Eraxric that. That's why she seemed a little odd last week when we took the elevator. You remember that?"

How could she not? Eraxric looked like she wanted to tear every last Nobody down and eat their flesh. Her teeth were sharp and her claymore was just creepy to look at. Seeing Saix's claymore and comparing the two, Xeli would rather be hit by the one Saix owns than be hit with that bleed-out-waiting-to-happen.

"Yeah... what's your point?", Xeli asked.

Hexyla took a breath and said, "When I first met Eraxric at her class, she was crazy. Saix had to keep her down after teaching her the style. Sure she can control it now, but when she was in that mode for the first time... it was just wrong..."

It was Xeli's turn to gulp from being worried. A quick look at the clock and Xeli saw that she was going to be late. She finished her juice, and went to throw away the rest of her food. She suddenly lost her appetite. No way she could eat when thinking about possibly being turned into an animal. With a silent wave, Xeli walked out of the cafeteria, and headed to Saix's room.

She knocked nervously at the door, and asked, "May I come in, Master Saix?"

No response, but she waited none the less. After a few more seconds, the door began to open it, and behind it was Saix, fully robbed, and carrying his claymore to him. His long blue hair stood out the most in Xeli's opinion. The X shaped scar was an interesting feature, as were the yellow eyes that looked like they could pierce through your soul. But come on, like the fact that he has blue hair isn't weird enough?

"I don't enjoy people staring at my scar you know.", Saix said, his tone was not at all amused.

Xeli shook her head, "I'm not staring at your scar. I'm staring at your hair."

"What about my hair?", Saix asked, a little curious as to what is wrong.

"It's blue.", Xeli said, giggling happily to herself.

Saix sighed a little. Though he was a happy to know that it wasn't the scar that freaked her out, he was a little freaked out by her fascination with his hair. It wasn't exactly one thing about him that he would enjoy personally. After a few seconds of staring at his hair, she quickly put on a serious face to look like she was ready to be taught, "I'm Xeli, and I'm reporting in for my lesson."

"Of course you are. Follow me. I know a place where we can train better.", Saix said, and held out the palm of his hand to open a portal.

Sure enough, a black portal appeared, and it wavered a little between visible and not visible before it was fully set. Saix made a head nod and said, "I apologize. I'm tired after dealing with matters that would surely bore you."

"Such as?", Xeli asked, taking a few step into the portal.

"Like I said, they would bore you.", Saix said, readying to go into the portal whether Xeli fully crossed or not.

That was Xeli's cue to start heading into the portal and see where they would end up. For a few moments it was all black. Not a single thing could be seen. Then, there was a blinding light that pierced through it all. When Xeli's eyes finally adjusted to the light, she was surprised by what she saw. She was standing in the crystal canyon of Hallow Bastion. When she saw this world in the game, she wanted to so badly be in it. Though the place looked like an industrial accident, it was still beautiful when they were all refurbishing it. She was tempted to start looking around to see if she could run into the other people that were here, but she was stopped short when she saw Saix walking to a cave.

"Saix? Where are you going?", Xeli asked, following a little hesitantly.

Saix stopped and turned back to her, "We're here to train. I picked this world because it holds some memories for me. And as for this spot, it has some very interesting things in this cave that will help you in training."

Xeli looked into the cave and saw crystals growing every little corner. She thought it didn't look too bad, but because of what Hexyla said earlier, she wanted to keep on her guard. The two of them went inside and stood in front of each other, Saix making his claymore disappear. Xeli had a feeling that he was waiting for her to summon her weapon. She opened her hands and concentrated on calling out her staff. In a matter of seconds, her beautiful ivory staff materialized into her hands, and she decided to spin it a little, and pose like she was about to strike. Saix was not in the least bit amused.

"Are you finished?", Saix asked.

"Yeah. What exactly do you want me to do?", Xeli asked, getting out of her battle stance.

"Well, for one thing, be ready to fight. Not me of course. I don't want to crush you. Instead, you will fight some heartless.", Saix said and snapped his fingers.

In a puff of black smoke, a pair of Soldier Heartless appeared. Their claws as red as the blood that they would draw when they tear at their prey's heart, the yellow eyes that would peak through the helmet it wore, and the twitchy jerking motions that it would make as it looked from one side to the other. They looked at Xeli with murderous intent. They wanted a heart, and since Xeli wasn't a Nobody yet, she looked rather appetizing. Each one clicked their claws against each other and ran to Xeli at full speed.

Xeli felt like she was being underestimated. Soldier Heartless were strong, but they were also of low fighting level. In comparison the the Dusks she faced, this was a breeze. A walk in the park. She showed little to no effort in taking her staff and spinning it in front of her, making a strange looking barrier around her. Not a magical thing, but the illusion is there, and so is it's effect. The Heartless stop their advancing and look at each other in confusion. While they do that, Xeli leaped forward and knocked them to the ground in a swipe of their legs. She jumped into the air and brought her staff down at their heads with a loud smash.

Saix recognized this style from Lexaeus. He gave a smirk and said, "Your previous teacher taught you well."

"I try to use what ever I can from my teachers to improve my style.", Xeli said proudly, and readied herself for another battle.

Saix nodded, "I can see that. But what is your style?", he asked while snapping his fingers, making four more Heartless appear. There was a strange looking creature that stood there. It was a giant bulldog basically. And what's more was that it looked extremely hungry. It's tongue waved in the air, as if tasting it like a snake would. The four of them sniffed at each other then looked at Xeli curiously before taking a few sniffs at her. If it weren't for the fact that she thought these guys were cute, she would have killed them already. Luckily, they bared their teeth and growled, snapping Xeli out of her little cute trance.

The lead bull dog Heartless started charging and pounding the air with it's barks. The barks send shock waves that hit Xeli and send her flying to a wall of the cave. The barking Heartless continues to charge. Xeli was pounded with the sound, and it was getting on her last nerves. She grit her teeth in anger that was obvious, or it seemed to be obvious in the eyes of Saix because he shouted, "Give into the rage! Show it your anger!"

Xeli heard, but she honestly didn't know how to give into such anger. She normally avoided things that made her angry. If she didn't avoid anything that made her angry, she would normally find ways to deal with things. She just wasn't very angry at all. And with heartless like the ones that were attacking her, she knew how to deal with such annoyances. All she had to do was whack them. With a quick jump to the air, she used the tip of her staff to stab into her canine adversary. The problem? The Heartless was able to shake her off with little to no effort.

Saix only watched with no emotion etched on his face. He didn't really care about what was going on. The only thing on his mind was the desire to finish today's lesson and go about his day with training. The only surprise that Saix felt was that Xeli was taking so long to actually give into her anger. All his pupils so far had given in quickly, and all showed signs of control after the second or third time he made them fight heartless. Xeli, on the other hand, seemed to be resisting and keeping her wits about her.

"Saix! How long do I have to keep fighting Heartless?", Xeli asked, as she slashed at another Heartless, making sure that the razor tip on either side was piercing the flesh of these giant canines.

Saix kept watching and shouted in return, "When you finally give into the rage that sleeps in you, then you can be sure that today's lesson will end."

Saix noticed that two of the Heartless had fallen already and the last two were barely putting up a fight. The only time he saw this kind of control of skills were when he trained Eraxric before Xeli. He could still remember the events.

**Flash Back!**

_Saix was standing in the center of the Wonderland Rose Maze. Eraxric was meant to follow him and make sure that she had slain all ten Shadow Heartless. He wanted to start off easy with the student, feeling that such kid gloves would at least spark what ever anger must have been hiding inside of her. Boy was he underestimating Eraxric. The sound of a slashes and bushes being cut to ribbons filled the air, but it wasn't the cutting that caught his attention. It was the almost primal roar that was emanating from with in the maze._

"_Eraxric, are you alright?", Saix called out._

_The only response was an explosion of leaves and heartless flying all around him. Standing in front of him was Eraxric, her claymore glistening with the paint that had come from the roses being turned red, and the darkness looming from the torn flesh of Heartless. Saix never dreamed of ever seeing someone use their anger so quickly. It had only been a few minutes since he had let her after the heartless._

"_They must die! They will all die!", Eraxric roared again, and she almost seemed like a lioness that stood above her prey in triumph._

_Saix knew what this meant, and summoned his own claymore. He noted that her's was more terrifying than his own, but he was never one for carrying a weapon that looked sinister. He always preferred deceiving appearances. With one swoop, he was reverse wielding his weapon and readied for what ever attack would come from Eraxric. He wasn't ready enough. In the blink of an eye, she was in front of him, readying for a side swipe of her claymore._

_With a roar of anger of his own, Saix blew her back a bit. He took on his rage and, emitted a strange aura around his body. With a sinister grin on his face, Saix charged at his pupil with murderous intent behind every swing of his claymore. Eraxric snapped out of her daze from being pushed back, and blocked one of Saix's swings towards her. The last thing, despite her rage, was to get hit by that claymore. With her block, she kicked at him and prepared for a slash to come at his head. Saix saw this and side stepped to hit her with the blunt of his blade. _

_Though Saix wasn't in his right mind, he was still aware of what he was doing. He didn't really want to kill his pupil, but he did want to show her what rage can do for any student. After minutes, that passed into hours, both Eraxric and Saix were tuckered out. There wasn't an ounce of strength left to even hold up their claymores. Their weapons laid on the ground, and both were on one knee. Eraxric regained her consciousness before she ever regained her breath. With a confused look on her face, she looked around the area and asked, "Uh... what happened while I was taking a nap?"_

"_It's normal that you don't remember, Eraxric, but I'll fill you in on it later. For now, it is time to go home. I'll open up a portal now.", Saix said, and with that, their day ended with little blood spilt, but with plenty o bruises for them to remember._

**End of Flash Back!**

Saix quit his stroll down memory lane when he noticed that Xeli was directly in front of him, just staring above the man. Saix asked, "What, pray tell, are you doing?"

"Watching the end credits of the flash back.", Xeli said, "I finished off the Heartless and noticed a thought bubble over your head that was playing a flashback. It finished and now I'm just watching the credits."

Saix was a little disturbed, but when he looked above him, sure enough, there was in fact a large bubble that was taking a lot of space in the cave. Credits were flying by in front of a paused picture of him and Eraxric, ready to tear at each others throats. Meanwhile, back at the castle, where a certain Organization Member in training was playing an Ax guitar, Demyx was jamming along with Eraxric when he saw that she was looking around.

"What's the matter, Eraxric?", Demyx said, stopping his sitar playing.

"I don't know. Somewhere, it feels like someone is talking about me.", Eraxric said with a slight shiver.

Demyx thought it over, "Oh, you were probably used for a cameo for a little bit. We all get that feeling here. A lot of flashbacks, usually."

Eraxric sighed, "Phew, and hear I thought I was going to kill someone for talking smack about me."

Demyx shook his head and continued their jam session, not caring about anything else but the sound of the music, and the water clones doing their head banging to the beat. Back at the cave, how ever, Xeli was trying really hard not to lose her temper from having to fight Heartless after Heartless. While it was true that she and her friends were used to fighting in the elevator now, it was not fun anymore when Heartless are being used for an assignment. Her swinging, and stabbing were getting on her own nerves.

In a second, all she saw was white. Just pure white. It was almost blissful. She didn't know what was going on, but it felt interesting. A weightless feeling coming over her. It just felt right. What was this? Where was this? Did she remember to finish her drawings back in the room? Should she reschedule that little tournament that they were going to have during their reprieve? All these questions flowed in her mind before everything went black.

She found herself slowly waking in the nurse's station. The only nurse there was Namine. Her flowing blond hair, simple white dress, and a pair of blue open toed shoes was all she wore. This nurse was obviously not going to give Xeli any problems, she knew because even though she wasn't really in the Organization, she was a naturally a kind person. Never a mean bone in her body. Namine would surely explain to Xeli why she was in bed with bandages on her arm.

"Excuse me? Could you tell me how I got here?", Xeli asked, sitting up slightly in bed.

Namine turned to her and said, "Miss Xeli, you really ought to lie down a little more. My magic can only work so well on someone when they aren't doing as I say."

Xeli nodded and went back to resting on the bed, and patiently waited for the answer to her question. Namine looked to her charts and said, "You were in a battle with Saix. You don't remember?"

"No... I only remember whiting out, things going black, then I'm here. Before that, I did remember fighting more Heartless.", Xeli said, rubbing her arm, feeling it itch a little.

Namine stopped Xeli from scratching, and put her arm carefully on the cast, then uttered, "Curaga...", and with a small flash of green, the itching was not only gone, but some pain was subsiding. She smiled and said, "You see, I am the nurse here, and you need to remain still. You'll be good and out of the cast tomorrow, but only if you rest and not move so much. Otherwise, you'll be here longer."

Xeli understood, and looked around. She noticed that Hexyla, Eraxric, and the Orkyxe was there as well. They were asleep, and in Orkyxe's hands was a bouquet of flowers that looked beautiful. The vibrant colors were perfect to everything in the colorless room. Hexyla was asleep with an Ipod booming in her ears, and finally, Eraxric was with four Monster cans, two of them were empty. Namine saw the questioning look Xeli's face and said, "They were here since you were admitted into here. That's two days. You were out that long too. They were worried."

"They didn't need to be worried. I was fine, right?", Xeli asked, and she saw the shaking head that Namine sent her way.

"You were nearly dead for a few minutes. Saix couldn't hold back when you went Berserk.", Namine said with a tone of worry, "You were cut from head to toe... you lost control and actually gave Saix a run for his money."

Xeli blinked and just couldn't believe that she was not only out for two days, but was close to being killed by Saix. As if on cue, and it most surely was, Saix entered the room with a smirk, and a few bruises on his face. The scar on his face was still there, but no new ones from the look of it. With a smirk, he said, "Well, like Eraxric, you passed, Xeli."

**Author's Note**

**You may have noticed that this was a little shorter than usual. Please understand that to fit in a month of work into one chapter is not possible, but I can say this, they will now get more and more exciting as time goes by. And thanks to my new found free time, I can officially write more in a month. I'll be working a little on my new Silver and Blaze story as well while doing the Xeli's Missions one-shot. Expect to see some more, and with the cast ever growing, the possibilities are never ending. Have a good day, and enjoy the lovely Christmas season.**

**Xeli: No momentary interruptions?**

**Nope.**

**Eraxric: Who cares? I freaking pwned.**

**Xeli: I did too. I mean, I don't remember what happened, and no one knows... but...**

**Eraxric: I was in a flash back of awesomeness. I'm gunno go hug Denis now.**

**Xeli: Denis?**

**Eraxric: The box with many faces.**

**Xeli: DENIS! SWEET! :D**

**Eraxric: Bye bye peoples.**

**Xeli: See you next time! *Sees Denis, and eats him***

**Eraxric: *punches Xeli in the gut to release Denis, catches Denis, and shows the angry face* Denis is displeased.**

**Denis: D:**

**Xeli: I sowie. Bye bye peoples!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Battle for pizza**

Beautiful columns, the sun shining down on the golden statues that were put up to honor heroes and winners of great battles, and oodles and oodles of people all lining up to see fights at every corner. All this is not what you are going to want to see. This is just the normal day for the Olympian Colosseum. The heroes that come from all over to battle are here to for the right to be considered the greatest hero for the day, but that is not the intention of Eraxric and Hexyla. These two were scoping out the area for the location of their tournament that they were planing on their own. After looking for the grounds keeper, they both put on their hoods and walked to the stout creature.

"Are you sure this will work, Eraxric? I mean, I want the battle, but what if we do this and-", Hexyla began, but Eraxric didn't pay, and proceeded to tap his shoulder.

The little creature turned around and looked at them with a little surprise, "You fellas lose something?"

"Actually, we were wondering if we could use this area for something tonight.", Eraxric said, making sure to keep her face hidden, "And we were hoping to find Philocties?"

"Call me Phil. It's easier on the tongue, and as for you looking for him, as I said, just call me Phil.", the creature responded, kicking his hoof on the ground and moving his chubby body awkwardly.

Eraxric just stared at the little creature and said, "I kinda expected more from a trainer of heroes. No offense."

"None taken, pipsqueak. Now, for the use of my arena, I will allow it, but I got to know who's organizing it in the first place.", Phil said, taking a seat on a small chair. The chair seemed to creek and ready to snap under the weight.

Eraxric pointed to herself and and Hexyla and smiled under their hoods. Phil didn't seem amused, or believing of this news. Then, a muscular man with a blue cape, brownish armor, and blue eyes came walking in and asked, "Phil, how are the competitors for the day?"

"Their fine, Herc, but I'm not worried about that right now.", Phil said and pointed to Hexyla and Eraxric.

"Who are these two?", the man being called Herc asked.

"Name's Eraxric. And this is Hexyla. We're trying to make a tournament tonight with a few friend of ours. The thing is, Phil here won't believe that we are the ones preparing this.", Eraxric said, but Hexyla retreated back a few steps from being confronted by Herc.

"Well, I don't see why not. Though, first you may want to prove that you can fight before we just hand you the keys to the place for tonight.", Herc said.

Eraxric did all she could not to pull her hood back and smile at such a suggestion. Hexyla wasn't in the mood to fight, or do anything for that matter. Her class with Zexion was good for her this month, but she didn't enjoy his prank that involved spiders. She could handle just about everything else, but she couldn't stand his giant spiders trick with the illusions, especially since some of them weren't illusions. What does this have to do with anything? It kinda shook her up a little, so her and fighting aren't to good at the moment.

Herc led them both into the battle arena, and Phil summoned a few Heartless for the occasion. They were a pair of sand bandits. Each carrying a lunar blade that was crescent shaped, and sharpened to the point of cutting air. They were purple bodied and had bandages wrapped around their heads. Their dance around the arena was both hypnotic, and deadly. Eraxric didn't hesitate to pull out her claymore, and watch it glint in the sun. Hexyla didn't want to fight, but sighed as her ribbon blade unwrapped around her arm and slither out into the air. One bandit came after Hexyla, the other on Eraxric.

The one coming after Eraxric didn't have a chance. With one slam of her claymore, she crushed the bandit, and sliced it to ribbons. She yawned from boredom, and looked to Phil and Herc, who didn't seem impressed yet. Hexyla hugged the arm that the ribbon blade was coming from, and swung her arm almost lazily. The ribbon slithered in the air into the bandit. The heartless didn't feel at all threatened until it felt the it's arm fall the the ground. The ribbon then wrapped around the heartless' body and sliced it into oblivion.

After they disappeared, a couple of Soldiers appeared, backed up with Neoshadows. The small horde surely was a formidable force in itself, but against a claymore swinging Eraxric, there was no hope. She stepped back and tapped her left foot behind her, getting a good grip on the floor. Then, she reverse wielded her weapon and charged forward taking a horizontal slash to the three heartless on her right. For fun, she held it out like a sword with both hands, grinned and vertically slashed the brains out of the heartless with little effort. Hexyla laughed a little, and hopped into the empty arena with Eraxric, but she hopped out, leaving Hexyla alone.

Three huge Barrel Spider Heartless surrounded her. Almost too close for her to breathe. She growled to herself. The fact that she was fighting something she was afraid of infuriated her to no end. With an almost crazed grin, she did a simple ballerina twirl and the ribbon began to spin around her like a spiral, forming a tip over her raised hand. She lifted into the air, and like a rocket, shot around the Heartless, snapping at their legs like the missile that she had become. She came around and circled them, trapping them all in the center. Of the Heartless could scream, they would as they were torn apart.

After they Heartless disappeared, Hexyla landed next to Eraxric, who smirked and said, "You finally got that move down?"

"I've practiced here and there. It also helps when you get on my nerves for most of my training.", Hexyla said and her ribbon blade snaked back into her sleeve.

Eraxric nodded, "What are friends for, right?"

Both of the trainees were standing in the stadium and looked to Herc and Phil in an expecting way. Sure enough, Phil stepped forward and said, "Alright, you can have your tournament, but keep in mind, if this place is a mess when your party is over, then I'll ban you two for life from here."

"Got it, sir. We'll keep this place nice and clean.", Hexyla said, and both she and Eraxric opened a dark portal, and stepped back into the World that Never Was.

Meanwhile, Xeli was going door to door all over the castle to find the rooms of all the recruits that were brought in to this place three months ago. Everyone, except for Byxur, were invited. She was at least hoping that some of them were coming to the tournament. She and her friends had been planning this for a while, and she was really hoping that they could do it once. And if it went well this time, they might have another fight later in the year.

Coming to the last door, and doing all she could not to faint from the strong perfume that came from Byxur's door on the way, she slipped the invitation under the door, and there was Orkyxe, looking at her bend over to slip the note under the note. He was a tad curious, so he asked, "Um... Xeli? What are you doing?"

"Oh, hi!", Xeli said, and got up, pulling the note from under his door, "I was going to give you this."

Orkyxe looked at the note and took it to have a look, "Um... what is it? A note for a meeting?"

"Something like that. You're invited to a little tournament me and some friends are hosting.", Xeli began, then felt her phone vibrate in her cloak. She reached into her pocket and produced the vibrating little phone. She read the text with joy. It was from Hexyla, and it was confirmation that the arena was theirs for use that night. She looked to Orkyxe, "I hope to see you there."

**Momentary Interruption!**

**Okay, what's wrong this time?**

**Eraxric: I am trying to stay awake, but you are taking for ever to get to the fun parts!**

**Xeli: I kinda agree with her on that. **

**Hexyla: I, like Denis, am displeased!**

**Fine fine, calm down girls... sheesh... for a bunch of fictional characters, you guts get grouchy.**

**Xeli: Bite me!**

**No thanks. That's not my job.**

**Hexyla: Can we fast-forward?**

**Eraxric: Yeah, get to the part where I get to have fun!**

**Alright alright, but I require a drum roll. It sets the mood.**

**Eraxric, Hexyla, and Xeli: *Line up with snare drums in front of them, and start up a nice flowing drum roll***

**AUTHAH POWAHS ACTIVATE! FAST-FORWARD!**

**End of Interruption.**

A lovely evening, the arena open to anyone from the castle that was willing to come. For the moment, it was Eraxric, Hexyla, Xeli, and Srixjav. For those who are not aware, Srixjav was the recruit that Xemnas found in a rather quiet area of a small Florida town. Dark in skin color, wearing glasses, and armed with a Great Sword, he looked to be a formidable opponent in the eyes of any who looked upon him. A few minutes later, Orkyxe walked into the arena, carrying his rather large shurikan. No one really expected him to have that as a weapon, especially if it was going to be something of that size. This totaled to five students that managed to make it into the arena.

Another portal opened, and a hooded figure stepped through. He carried a rapier sword that was nicely sharpened, and the hilt was just as interesting. It added class as opposed to Srixjav's Great Sword. Xeli didn't know this person, and she just thought it would at least make it interesting to have some students that would add to the fun. Though, the fun was about to stop when they all saw the last person for the night enter the arena. None other than Byxur. Oh joy...

"So, can I just get my pizza and go?", Byxur asked, letting her ponytail flip lazily in the air.

Xeli took a deep breath and tried to explain this with out losing her temper, "You have to compete first. And you have to win. The winner of the tournament gets pizza. Plus, I never invited you."

"I figured you forgot me, but I'll forgive you this one time. After all, not all of us can be as great a student as me.", Byxer said, putting her nose into the air to give herself a look of importance.

"Right... what ever, can we just fight? I'm itching for a good brawl.", Srixjav said, showing off his Great Sword in the air.

Eraxric coughed to ready herself to speak before shouting, "Alright you little snots! Listen up! Because there is an odd number of us, I'll be the final opponent for you all to face. Everyone has to fight to get to me. I'll decide the first round combatants. I suggest you all line up, and get ready to fight!"

Sure enough, everyone lined up silently. Even Byxur was quiet, which was music to just about everyone's ears. Eraxric looked at the six that were all there, and thought for a moment, that this was going to be difficult. If a few more had shown up, this wouldn't be so hard to organize. She closed her eyes and pointed at the first two people she put in front of her. It was Xeli against Byxur. Xeli did all she could not to smile from anticipation at shutting up the biggest head ache she had since she came here.

"Alright, take your places in the battle circle. There will be no kill hits, no dirty fighting, and no healing during battle. You fight till you are unable to anymore. Also, if you know magic, then you can use it, but only if the situation calls for it. As judge, I will decide on that.", Eraxric said, cracking her knuckles as Xeli and Byrxur took their places in the circle.

Byxur summoned a weapon that almost made Xeli laugh. It was a spiked hammer. Like the kinds you would see in a cartoon, just slightly more creepier looking. The spikes were on both sides, so it was more like a tricked out Mallet. She swung it lazily around, then rested it on her shoulder while saying, "Just give up, Xeli. I'm destined to win here, and in school. You might as well drop out."

"Me, drop out? You must be out of your mind, then again, under the make up and crap in your hair, I never thoughtt you had a mind.", Xeli came smiled at her little come back.

Eraxric said, "Alright, enough with the freaking chatter, let's get rolling to the fight. Begin!"

Byxur didn't waste any time on her first attack. She leaped into the air and brought down her hammer. Xeli dodged, but she did get a good look at what her hammer could do. The spikes drove hard into the arena's floor and it made cracks and fissures in it. Xeli summoned her staff and came around for a counter attack. Her staff held in both of her hands, twirled as she formed a a kind of buzz saw with her staff. Byxur saw this and swung her mallet at Xeli's staff, making the spinning stop all together, and the two of them just stared intensely at each other, both trying to push the other back. Normally, Xeli would have been the first to fall if pushed, but since her training with Big Brother Lexy and with Saix, she felt stronger than ever before.

Byxur, apparently wasn't impressed, and wasn't ever going to be though. With a smirk, Byxur hummed and suddenly, a wall of water formed in front of the two, "What do you think, Xeli? Ready to quit yet?"

Xeli looked at the wall of water and gulped for a moment. She was never expecting this. She knew that Eraxric had some control of her newly awakened element, but she never realized that anyone like Byxur could have possibly learned her own so quickly. Xeli still didn't even know her own element. But there was no time to dwell on such a thing. Xeli hopped back, doing a few back flips while Byxur shot water orbs at Xeli. More like hit them to her. To Byxur, it was a big watery game of croquet.

"So not fair!", Xeli said, narrowly dodging a water orb.

Byxur laughed and kept shooting them her way with a big swing of her spiked hammer. Xeli couldn't dodge this time, so she put her staff up to block the orb, and what happened next gave Xeli and idea. The orb hit the staff, and bounced at an angle, similar to when a ball comes in contact with a baseball bat. Xeli couldn't resist the thought of messing with Byxur, so she took a batter's stance with staff in hand. Byxur looked at this and began to wonder if this was a weird form of surrender, but rather than letting the surrendering happen, she shot another orb at Xeli. Xeli was ready and swung. The orb bounced and hit Byxur's feet.

"Ow! Hey! No fair, I hit you!", Byxur shouted.

"Last I checked, we were fighting, and that means you got to learn to take hits, not just give them.", Xeli said, now she just hoped that she could practice what she preached.

Byxur growled and made the whole arena filled with water orbs. Her control was amazing, for one who was in the academy for a few months like everyone else. The other fighters watched with expectations rising. With her hammer swinging left and right, Byxur charged at Xeli, full force into ever swing she had. Xeli evaded, and gave byxur a good whack to the shoulder and legs when ever she saw an opening. Both fought and fought, simply trying to hit one another. Byxur couldn't land a hit at all.

It was when Byxur began to feel tired that she started hitting the orbs and making them try to hit Xeli. With back flips, and swings that repelled the orbs from her, Xeli tried her best not to waste her energy. Finally, she got better with her swings, and sent an orb heading straight for Byxur's mid section. The impact itself was enough to send her flying backwards and into a wall.

"Phil is going to kill us...", Hexyla whispered to Eraxric.

Eraxric sighed, "Big time... Alright, it's clear who the winner is. Xeli! Now, she's going to go rest a little, while I pick the next fighters... hmm... Hexyla, and Srixjav! Take to the ring, and ready to fight. No one makes a move until I say you are to do so. Got it?"

Before they could take the stage, another cloaked figure showed up, flailing her arms, "WAIT! I'm sorry I'm late. I just checked my door this evening because I was in Neverland!"

Eraxric looked at the girl with some curiosity. Xeli and Hexyla got around her and asked in unison, "Who are you?"

The figure pulled back her hood and revealed a girl with blue eyes. Her hair was long and black, and very straight actually. In her hands, she had a microphone that was a nice shade of purple. She looked like a diva that wasn't to open at the same time. With a shy smile, she said, "My name is Extruna. I'm the recruit of Demyx. I'm really sorry for being late."

Xeli giggled at the apologies, "It's okay, Extruna. I'm just glad you made it. Now, maybe the preliminaries can be even."

Eraxric nodded and pointed to the boy with his hood still up, "You'll fight that guy. Um... what's his name?"

The hooded figure said, "Name's Oraxtyl. Let's start the next round so I don't fall asleep. Thank you."

Extruna giggled and took a seat with everyone else. After they all removed Byxur from the wall, of course. Hexyla and Srixjav took their positions in the arena and took out their weapons to allow the audience to look in awe. Hexyla's ribbon blade snaked out and floated around her with little to no effort. Her cockiness wasn't shown on her face, but then again, it never was. Srixjav twirled his Great Sword around a little too casually. He seemed to be hiding something, but he wasn't going to tell.

"And... fight!", Xeli yelled, suddenly wearing a cheer leading outfit.

"How did she get in the..." Extruna was about to ask.

Eraxric shook her head, "Don't ask."

Srixjav charged forward with his sword drawn back for a probably powerful swing. Hexyla saw this and swung her arm forward while gracefully side stepping. The result was simple. The ribbon blade hardened and blocked the swing from the Great Sword. Srixjav had a grin on his ebony face, and was ready to unleash what ever little secret he had. Srixjav jumped back and swung his sword. Everyone wondered why he would swing from such a distance, but then, they all saw the unexpected happen. The sword suddenly separated into segments and extended to great lengths. Hexyla looked with wide eyes at the approaching blade.

Srixjav grinned as the Ribbon Blade and the Great Sword collided while their owners were at a distance. With a laugh, he said, "Your loss was already decided when I stepped into the ring. You might as well give up before I tear you apart."

"Please, I can handle it. Just get ready for my surprises.", Hexyla barked back, and retracted her blae to whip it up at Srixjav.

He saw this and rolled to the side, his sword returning to normal. When Srixjav got to his feet, the blade came shooting for him. Quickly, he drew his sword forward to block the attack. The grinding and the sparks that went flying from the colliding blades were a sight to behold. Both creating dazzling displays of light, and sound. Both blades were drawn back again, and the opponents stared at one another. Both were waiting for a move to be made, but the wait wasn't going to be long. Srixjav charged forward with great speed. In the blink of an eye, he was with in striking distance for a close slash. Hexyla even appeared done for, but instead, her Ribbon Blade slithered back on it's own to defend against the barrage.

Hexyla gave an innocent giggle, "As you can see, my friend here won't let you touch me."

"Nice weapon, but you still need to beat me first.", Srixjav said as he leaped into the air and shot his sword in segments again.

The blades kept colliding with each other once again. Making sparks fly everywhere, and everyone watched in awe. Xeli looked to Eraxric and asked, "Where did Hexyla learn to fight like that?"

"She practiced with me. We would swap lessons we learned in the classes we took and see who had the better skills in comparison. Naturally, I won, but she gets better every time. I get closer and closer to losing each time we fight.", Eraxric stated rather proudly. Not proud of losing, but proud that someone she is teaching is getting better each time they practice.

Hexyla danced around while she swung her arm, letting the Ribbon Blade dance around her in protective fashion. If no one knew better, the blade seemed almost alive. Nothing would touch the blade's owner. Srixjav was getting a little more than annoyed, so he leaped to the air, and shouted, "Have a taste of my power!"

After shouting this, thunder could be heard in the sky. From there, lightning came flowing from the sky and directly toward Hexyla. Hexyla gasped, and her ribbon started spinning around her to make a protective dome. That didn't stop her hair from standing up a little. Srixjav laughed as his sword was now covered in lighting that he had harnessed from the storm.

"Now, fear my greatest move so far. Lightning Mamba!", Srixjav shouted, and slashed his blade forward to make the sword segment again.

Hexyla launched her blade to intercept the sword, and the result was disastrous. The collision of the electricity in the blade and the smooth material in the Ribbon Blade was enough to cause a major explosion. Pieces of the arena went flying all around them. Even the ones in the arena. Eraxric was ready to repel the debris, but a loud sound was heard behind them all. It was a voice for sure, but the voice was strong enough to destroy the debris that came flying. Turning around, Xeli and Eraxric saw Extruna with her violet microphone in hand, and she was in a pose that looked like a singer who took the stage. When she saw that everyone was staring at her, she grew a small blush and sat back down.

Oraxtyl seemed to grin under his hood, as though he put two and two together, then looked to the arena like everyone else. Hexyla and Srixjav were standing there, looking ready to fall to the ground. Srixjav was holding himself up with his sword pointed to the ground. Hexyla had to use her strength and will power. Minutes passed, both of them were exhausted. Xeli looked to Eraxric and said, "We may have to consider making this an extended tournament."

Eraxric nodded. She knew that with these competitors getting all fired up on the field and wasting their energy, there would have to be more rounds later. She looked to Xeli and asked, "Who do we have left?"

Xeli looked to the group and then said, "You, Oraxtyl, Orkyxe, and Extruna. We can finish the preliminaries tonight, and maybe have the semi finals on another month."

Eraxric sighed, and then cleared her throat, "Attention! I have an important announcement. I have lost the game!"

After a long series of curse words coming from everyone, including the two in the arena, Eraxric cleared her throat again and said, "Alright. Tonight will be the preliminaries. Next month will be the semi finals. We still have two more battles to deal with though."

Not long after saying that, she heard a thud come from behind her. Hexyla had fallen, panting on the ground. She was not used to something this straining. Xeli ran to her, and gently helped her to the arena. Srixjav then raised his sword in triumph, and shouted, "Fear the Lightning Mamba!"

After that, Eraxric rolled her eyes and shouted, "Alright. Now, Orkyxe will take on Oraxtyl while I take on Extruna. Got it? Me and my competitor will go first. Xeli will now be judge."

Xeli was suddenly in a kimono, a fan in hand and said, "Alright, I'm Xeli, the judge and cheer leader for this competition. I hope you all can sit back, relax, and enjoy the show."

**Momentary Interruption**

**Eraxric: Alright, I know I said it already, but... I have just lost the game!**

**Xeli: You suck!**

**Hexyla: Yeah!**

**Eraxric: Oh hush. Like Denis, I am displeased.**

**Can we get back to the story some time today?**

**Xeli: Okay okay. Jeez. We all know you are just jealous.**

**Of what!**

**Hexyla: Our sheer awesomeness.**

**Xeli and Eraxric: *bowing to Hexyla* The wall has spoken!**

***Facepalms* Oh God... Well, back to our show. This is what most people would call a Big Lipped Alligator Moment.**

**Xeli: What's that?**

**That's any moment in a movie or story where a musical number, or just plain pointless moment begins where it doesn't contribute to the story at all. More importantly, it is never mentioned again.**

**Eraxric: You mean like my game joke in this chapter?**

**Pretty much. And just like all these interruptions.**

**Hexyla:... that makes no sense!**

**Welcome to my world. Now, let's get to what the people want. Another epic fight sequence.**

**Momentary Interruption Ended!**

Extruna and Eraxric both took to the arena, and summoned their weapons. Eraxric threw her Claymore in the air, let it spin for effect, then caught it while her hand was suddenly in flames. Xeli wasn't expecting this at all. How was it that these guys were learning their element so quickly. It almost felt unfair. Extruna only held her microphone out.

"You're seriously going to use a microphone?", Eraxric asked, readying her weapon for battle.

Extruna smiled, "Actually, it's called the Singer's Blade."

Eraxric raised an eye brow in curiosity, and looked as the bottom of her microphone opened and a blade came out. It was violet like the microphone, and was etched with musical notes running down the blade. She reverse wielded it with precision, "This weapon is something I requested t be hand made by Demyx. He said I had talent, and so I am here to prove it.", Extruna said.

Eraxric chuckled, "I know Demyx. He's a cool guy, but his head is pretty empty."

"You'd be surprised, but the talking needs to end now.", Extruna exclaimed while putting the microphone to her face making a simple scream.

The scream was louder than any normal scream heard, but why would anyone do such a thing before making an attack? Eraxric didn't care, so she charged forward, keeping her blade low to make sure that she could do a vertical slash. Extruna blocked it rather quickly, sending Eraxric back. Eraxric blinked as she was sent flying to her original position. Extruna wasn't that strong, and she surely wasn't strong enough to push Eraxric back. That's when she saw something different about the sword that Extruna was using. It was shaking rather violently.

"Reverb Slash!", Extruna shouted and she slashed her sword forward, making waves of sound sharp enough to cut through the air, and nearly get at Eraxric.

Raising her Claymore to block it, Eraxric shouted, "What's with you people and naming your attacks? Then you actually sit and shout the name of it before attacking? What kind of fighters are you?"

"The best kind!", Extruna shouted back, sending waves of sound to pound at Eraxric. It was irritating because it got to the point where Eraxric couldn't hear herself think in that bloody barrage of sound.

Eraxric started to lose her sense of judgment and a red, fiery aura encased her body. Her claymore developed more spikes that made it look all the more menacing. With a swift motion, she ran at Extruna, doing her best to ignore the sound waves. Extruna, seeing this, jumped back a little and shouted into her Singer's Blade, "Reverb Slash Beta!"

The vibrating in the sword became more intense. It almost looked like it was going to slither off of it's handle. Instead, Extruna clashed her sword with Eraxric's Claymore, making the vibrations move into her. Eraxric started shouting in pain from having her ears filled with aggravating noise, and from the vibrations that felt like they were trying to rip through her body. Extruna didn't like seeing anyone in pain like this, so she jumped into the air, and placed her palm against her Singer's Blade to halt the vibrations. All was quiet, except for the heavy breathing that Eraxric was making after dealing with such pain in her head. She raised a white flag, and declared her surrender.

**Momentary interruption!**

**Xeli: You gave up? Seriously?**

**Eraxric: No. I was doing the smart thing. You try dealing with that crap and say you don't have a head ache.**

**Extruna: I'm really sorry...**

**Eraxric: Nah, don't worry about it. Though you do have a nice set of lungs. Care to sing one day? With out using your power?**

**Extruna: Well... I'm not comfortable singing in front of people...**

**Xeli: Meh, it's cool. Le's get back to the chapter. It's getting really good.**

**Hexyla: Shhhh! I'm trying to watch! *Eating a bag of popcorn***

**Momentary Interruption Ended!**

Xeli ran to Eraxric and helped her up, "The winner is Extruna!"

"Please don't shout... ow...", Eraxric said, covering her ears as she made her way to the seats.

Xeli pulled a pair of earmuffs from no where and put them on Eraxric's ears. This provided some comfort as Eraxric said, "Can I have my Monster?"

Xeli rolled her eyes and produced a Monster from her coat pocket. Eraxric practically ripped it from Xeli's hands and listened to the nice pop and hiss that came from the can as she opened it. Extruna walked over to Eraxric and gave a humble head bow of apologies. Eraxric gave a nod and pointed to her seat. Xeli took to the stage, "We're down to our last fight. Orkyxe versus Oraxtyl."

Oraxtyl was the first to be on stage, and he pulled back his hood. There was spiky hair on his head, and he suddenly had purple eyes when he drew his Rapier Blade and shouted, "It's time to dual!"

Orkyxe had a sweat drop from his head as he looked at his adversary. With his Shurikan drawn and ready, he leaped to the arena and took his position for the fight, "Try not to cry when I beat you."

Oraxtyl put his hood back on, then pulled it back to show a new face. It was the look M. Bison, "Of Course!"

After saying that, he put the hood back on and stood sideways, holding his Rapier Blade pointed to Orkyxe. Orkyxe was a little confused by the barrage of memes, so he simply held his Shurikan behind him, and readied to toss it. The two of them just stood there, waiting for the other to make the first move. Okryxe got impatient and threw his Shurikan forward. Oraxtyl kept low and charged forward, readying to pin Orkyxe down. Unfortunately for Orkyxe, there wasn't a lot of experience he had in fighting. He was taking lessons on defense and such, but never did he learn to really fight. Thart was going to start next week.

Oraxtyl stood up right with the Rapier Blade pointed at Orkyxe's throat. With a gulp, Orkyxe put his hands up a little, but that was when a loud swish came from behind. The Shurikan came back and was about to slice Oraxtyl's head off. If it weren't for the noise, he would never had ducked. When Orkyxe caught the Shurikan, he was ready to throw it again, but Oraxtyl had the Rapier pointed at his throat.

"I really don't want this to get ugly. How about we just say I won?", Oraxtyl said while keeping calm. His tone wasn't a cocky one, it was just a suggestion to something that seemed a little dangerous.

Orkyxe, being one to want to live to fight another day, said, "I yield..."

Oraxtyl pulled his blade back and nodded. He even decided to pull back his hood and reveal his true face. He was rather tanned with long brown hair. Not down to his shoulders, but it was long none the less. Both looked at each other and shook hands before taking their seats. Not the most exciting battle in the tournament, but it was at least the more sportsman-like of the entire night. 

Xeli suddenly pulled a microphone and was dressed in an announcer's outfit, "Alright, everyone, Our four people who are going to the semi finals are myself, Extruna, Srixjav and Oraxtyl. We will hold the Semi Finals next month. I know a lot of you heard about pizza, and I will say this. Tomorrow, meet at the dining hall. The Organization members are hosting a little party for us. Food and drinks are going to be thanks to Lexaeus. There will be games and music on behalf of Luxord and Demyx. Hope to see you all there tomorrow."

**Author's note**

**Well, that was rather entertaining. I don't think I wrote that much in one go in a very long time.**

**Xeli: Are you okay?**

**Tired. Brain hurts. Need Monster.**

**Eraxric: Don't look at mine. You touch it, and you die.**

…**.. meanie...**

**Eraxric: You know you think I am awesome.**

**Xeli: We don't think, we know.**

**Oraxtyl: OF COURSE!**

**Orkyxe: I don't get it.**

**Byxur: You never do. Just as long as everyone knows that I am the single best in the school.**

**Oh God... that b*tch made it into the Author's Notes...**

**Eraxric: I'll get rid of her. *Summons her Claymore and sends her running* Win!**

**Xeli: Yayz! Bye bye peoples!**

**Extruna: I'd like to comment that I am an OC that belongs to lunathehalfbreed. I do not belong to sprx777 in anyway. I'm glad you enjoyed the story, and please leave a review. ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Ruined Moment!**

Twas the day after the tournament and all through the castle, a party was taking place that was surely a hassle. Forget that horrible little line, now on with the show. With music booming and lights flashing all around, many could agree that this celebration wasn't going to be the last, but it was surely going to be one to remember. Demyx was on a stage with his sitar playing, and the crowd of adoring fans all screaming his name while Extruna was happily singing a few tunes for them as well. Though her heart was pounding a thousand miles a second because of the many eyes, knowing that her new friends were watching made it a little comforting. Why? Because now the entire crew decided to hop on stage and dance while she sand Groove is in the heart.

That's right, even Eraxric was getting into the groove. With a pair of sunglasses, her hair just flying back, and her steps never losing the rhythm, she was more than happy to dance for the new Organization Diva. Xeli was on Eraxric's right and Hexyla on her left. Thing was, there was a bit of confusion earlier. Hexyla's hair was an interesting shade of red the morning of the party and it scared them all senseless. It went something like this.

_Flash Back!_

_Hexyla had gathered them all in the morning for breakfast and kept her hood on. Oraxtyl looked from one to the other, asking, "Why are we even here?"_

"_Don't look at me. I have no idea what's going on.", Extruna stated while listening to her Ipod._

_Hexyla cleared her throat, "I want to reveal the color of the month. It's... Red!", then Hexyla revealed her hair was the same style, a little longer, but still the same style and died red._

_A little joke was made as Xeli tackled her and yelled, "Who are you and what have you done with Hexyla!"_

_Oraxtyl put his hood on, then pulled it back so he looked like Ed from Ed Edd and Eddy before saying, "It has come to dissect our internal organs and feed them to the minions of Hades!"_

"_Really? Hell yeah!", Eraxric said while taking a big gulp of Monster._

_Hexyla yelled, "It's me! I just dyed my hair!"_

"_Oooooh... sorry.", Xeli said, getting off of her, "I thought you were an evil clone."_

_Oraxtyle face palmed, then put his hood on and pulled it back again only to develop a white head, a large top hat, and a pointed nose. With his rapier blade in the air, he yelled, "Fool!"_

_Xeli turned around and said, "Baka!"_

_Oraxtyl put his hood back on, then was normal again, "Now, you said we were having a prty tonight. When?"_

"_Right, forgot about that. Well, it will be very soon. I just need to get a few organization members together. And, we need a volunteer for the music entertainment to work with Demyx.", Xeli said._

"_I volunteer... Extruna to do the music!", Eraxric said while laughing._

_Extruna didn't really hear a word as she was enjoying a song that didn't seem to escape her head. It took a lot at this point to get her attention. Eraxric began shaking her vigorously like she would a soda bottle before she would open it to someone's face. Extruna finally lowered the volume on her music before looking at them all, "Did I miss something?"_

"_Thank you for volunteering!", Eraxric said._

_Extruna still didn't get it, "For what?"_

"_For the music department.", Xeli said._

_End Flashback... for now!_

After Extruna finished her little number, the Disk Jockey we know as Byxur started playing Stamp on the ground. Everyone in the room all agreed on one thing. Though they all personally disliked Byxur, she had good taste in music for parties. Extruna took a seat at one of the tables with a throbbing headache and took a sip of pepsi, "That was tough..."

"You did great though!", Hexyla pointed out, while her glowing bracelets jingled with her fist pump.

"Thanks, I just don't do so well in front of other people... I prefer singing by myself or only with a few.", Extruna said.

"At least Demyx was able to contribute with his sitar.", Eraxric said, and watched him go to Luxord, who was the party's bartender for the evening. He managed the soda, energy drinks, and the alcoholic drinks as well. He was also put in charge of the gaming entertainment for the party. Always gambling away with some money that they had in their pockets, but he still managed to make the house win. When he was doing games, Vexen was put in charge of the beverages. Xeli always got a good drink from him, mostly because he knew how to mix.

"I'll get you something for that headache. Wait right here.", Xeli said and ran to the bar. She was in luck to see Vexen there serving.

"What can I produce for you, Xeli?", Vexen said, his age was obvious, but he seemed to still have the spirit of a child, or at least the memory in this case.

"Something for headaches. Extruna isn't feeling so hot this evening, and the music is getting her exhausted.", Xeli said.

Vexen put on his usual thinking face while stroking his chin. Though, he didn't realize that next to him was Oraxtyl, copying his motions. When he got an idea, he turned and saw him just inches away from his face, "Ah, my star pupil is now in my face."

"Yes I am, and I would like a root beer please.", Oraxtyl said before sitting on a stool.

"Coming right up. A root beer, something for Extruna's stomach, and anything for you, Xeli?", Vexen asked.

"Surprise me.", Was all that Xeli said before Vexen went to work.

"Something up with Extruna?", Oraxtyl asked.

Xeli nodded while she looked to the crowd of dancing nobodies, "Yep. She needs a little pep, that's all."

Oraxtyl put on his own little thinking cap and that he pulled from his hood and stroked a beard that suddenly appeared.

"How do you do that?", Xeli asked.

Oraxtyl stopped his thinking and asked, "How do you change into all those outfits?"

"Touche. Well, I really don't know how I do it either.", Xeli said with a shrug.

Oraxtyl put his hood on and then pulled it back to reveal the face of Jack Sparrow, "Sea turtles, mate."

Xeli laughed happily, then asked, "Okay, seriously, how do you do that?"

"Well, do you really want to know?", Oraxtyl asked.

Xeli nodded and sat on her chair with her legs crossed like a little kid's, "Tell me!"

"Alright. I'm not allowed to give any details, but I can say that involved a car engine, Monster, and crap load of ravioli." was what Oraxtyl said with a dead serious look on his face. No sign of joking on his face or his body. He was a rock.

Xeli just had an expression that said she got it. Now let's look at the chibi that's in her mind right now. Inside of her head we see a little chubby version of herself running in a circle. If one listens well enough, you can hear her screaming, "How does that even work? What does it mean! I am so very confused!", Now that the peak into her mind is over, let's hear the response on party. 

"I think I can see how that works. Perhaps you should inform this to the others.", Xeli said as Vexen appeared.

"Alright, I have the root beer, the surprise for Xeli, and my special concoction for Extruna.", Vexen said while placing the drinks on the table.

Xeli took the one for Extruna, then asked, "What's in it?"

"Half a cup of Ginger Ale, quarter cup of Monster, and a little bit of rum for good measure.", Vexen said proudly.

"Why the rum?", Xeli and Oraxtyl asked.

Vexen laughed and said, "You'll find out."

Xeli shrugged and took her "surprise" with her to the table that Extruna was at and said, "I got the drinks. Vexen is bartender right now and he's doing really good with the drinks."

"Wait, he's doing the drinks?", Eraxric asked, a little concerned.

Xeli nodded and handed Extruna her drink. Both she and Xeli tipped each others glasses and sipped on their refreshments. What happens next was no surprise to Eraxric, or Oraxtyl. Extruna looked much better, and she even hopped on the table and said, "I will rule the world with music!"

Xeli joined her and shouted, "And I'll rule the world with sheer ninja awesomeness!"

Both of them hugged each other and ran for the stage. The group that were sitting at the table just stared at the two of them. Hexyla raised her hand and asked, "What the hell just happened?"

"Vexen might have spiked the drinks with something special.", Oraxtyl said, "Believe me, he does it a lot."

"That's just insane.", Hexyla said.

Eraxric nodded and then said, "Good. Other wise, the drinks would never work."

While this conversation was going on, Xeli and Extruna ran into Lexaeus and Zexion, who were rather easy to see from their faces, but it was a little strange to see them in civilian clothing. Zexion was dressed in a pair of simple long jeans and a black shirt, clearly keeping his emoness. Lexaeus was a little more simple. He wore no shirt, but he did wear a vest and khaki pants. The whole one with the earth look for him. Xeli looked up at the towering giant and said, "Hi big brother Lexi!"

"Hello, little sister Xeli.", Lexaeus said while pulling her into a bear hug.

"Yay! I'm loved!", Xeli said.

Extruna was a little curious as to how there were so many nicknames that Xeli had for everyone. The Zexion offered his hand to shake, "Good evening everyone. We're sorry that we're late. Xemnas wanted us on missions before we got here."

"It's fine. At least you made it to hear the special musical number that Xeli and I are going to do.", Extruna said with a smile, shaking his hand.

Lexaeus put Xeli down and patted her head, "Well, I'm glad we could make it. At least the mission wasn't a complete waste. Hold on. I see Luxord, Demyx, Vexen, Larxene, and I believe that Xigbar is down there somewhere, but I see no Axel."

Xeli grew her neko ears and they drooped, "He isn't here yet?"

"Well, he might not be able to make it. Xemnas still has him on probation after last month's incident." Zexion explained.

Extruna was completely lost at this point, "What did he do?"

"It's a big misunderstanding. I'll tell you after our song. I just hope Axel makes it.", Xeli said, walking to the stage in a Vocaloid outfit. The outfit was oddly similar to Miku Hatsune's, but green for reasons that she didn't even know.

Extruna followed with a pout, "I want an outfit too."

Xeli giggled and pulled a changing room from no where. Both were dressed as Vocaloids. Xeli was in a kind of school girl out fit that had no sleeves, a green tie, skirt, and black sleeves that didn't connect to her shirt. Extruna was the same, except in purple. Their hair was pulled back in pony tails that were rather long. Extruna twirled to look at herself in the mirror that came with the room and smiled, "This is cool. Thanks."

"No problem, Extruna.", Xeli said and pulled them back onto stage.

Everyone stopped as the music stopped as well. When they laid their eyes on Xeli and Extruna's outfits, they were all shocked, and rather happy. It brought a little something extra to go with the lights that were flashing every which way and that. With a sweep of her hand, Extruna pulled out her microphone and said, "Good evening everyone! Xeli and I are back for another number for all. We'll take requests after this song."

Xeli nodded and took the microphone to say, "Oh, and if you guys want something to give you an extra pep in your step, see Vexen. Why? Cuz his drinks are the best!"

Everyone in the room practically rushed to the bar to get a drink from Vexen. This gave Xeli and Extruna some time to actually come up with a song that was good for the crowd at the moment. Extruna looked to Xeli and asked, "What do you have? Cuz I know how I'm gunna close the night."

"Well... I really have no idea... I got these outfits for something cheery our just a party song.", Xeli said.

"Well, that doesn't help me figure out what to sing.", Extruna said with a sigh.

"Well, if it helps... I say... momentary interruption!", Xeli said.

**Momentary Interruption!**

**Xeli: Sprx! I don't know what to sing!**

**Um... derp?**

**Xeli: I'm being serious here!**

**Okay, okay... um... I only know a few songs from Crush 40...**

**Xeli: This isn't Sonic the Hedgehog!**

**I know! Some of the songs are epic though!**

**Xeli: Fine fine... what are they?**

**Well, there's With Me, I am, Knight of the wind...**

**Xeli: I think I'd sing With Me...**

**There are other songs...**

**Xeli:Like what?**

**I don't know! I may be the author, but this song is all I really know!**

**Xeli: Fine! Ugh! Just as long as this doesn't start a fight sequence.**

**It won't, although it is a dark kind of fighting song, it can be used for certain people.**

**Xeli: Like?**

**You'll find out.**

**Xeli: You suck, but just make me sing it already.**

**Got it.**

**End of Interruption!**

Extruna looked at Xeli like she had just done something weird and asked, "Momentary Interruption?"

"Long story. Anyway, I found a kinda dark song.", Xeli said.

Extruna blinked, "I thought we were going for cheery."

"Look at who were work for and you tell me if there is room for cheery.", Xeli pointed out.

This made Extruna think a moment and she nodded in agreement before looking to the reforming audience. With a sigh, she gave the microphone to Xeli to make the announcement. Xeli cleared her throat, "Alright, I ask politely that no one start a fight when they hear this song."

Demyx was given a sheet of music that happened to appear from no where and Xaldin was next to him on the drums, ready for the beat. Demyx took one look at the music and just blinked before getting a semi evil smirk on his face as he began playing his sitar. Xaldin joined in on cue with his drums and soon Extruna was able to understand the song, ready to follow Xeli into the tune. Meanwhile, Eraxric was a little disappointed by the fact that she couldn't fight while the music was playing.

With Me ~ Crush 40 version. As sung by _Xeli_ and _**Extruna. **_If sung by both, it will be_underlined._

_You know every world will have it's end. I'm here to prove it all to you._

_**I am who you don't think I am all wrapped up in my evil plan.**_

_I can taste the day. **Savor night. Spells beyond you as I watch you crawl.**_

_**Do you dare to fight evil's might?**_

_I'll be the last one standing in a flash of light!_

_**My eyes are filled with curiosity.**_

_You think that you have power over me_

_**In this life there's no room for you and me, so**_

_**Turn away or face this day with me!**_

_**(face the day with me)**_

_**With me!**_

_**(Face the day with me)**_

_You know every world will have it's test._

_Don't blame for what I have become._

_You know every world will come to end._

_And I'll create your final rest._

_I can taste the day! **Savor night!**_

_**Scream your dreams as you dare to fight... dare to fight!**_

_My eyes are filled with curiosity._

_**You think that you have power over me.**_

_In this life there's no room for you and me, so_

_**Turn away or face this day with me!**_

_**(Face the day with me)**_

_**With me!**_

_**(Face the day with me)**_

_**With me!**_

_**(face the day with me)**_

_**With me!**_

_**(Sitar Solo! Go Demyx!)**_

_**I can taste the day.** Savor night._

_**Scream your dreams as you dare to fight... dare to fight!**_

_**My eyes are filled with curiosity.**_

_**You think that you have power over me.**_

_**In this life there's no room for you and me, so**_

_**Turn away or face this day with me!**_

_**(Face the day with me)**_

_**With me!**_

As the song finished, the crowd cheered loudly. While a lot of them didn't know what the song was, Byxur glared at Xeli during the whole song. Mostly due to the fact that Axel had walked in during the song playing, and his eyes never was taken from the duet. He even smiled at them as they sang and he went into a flash back the had involved him and a fight against Sora, Roxas, and a number of other adversaries that he was more than happy to defeat with either little effort or just show off his strength to. When the song got to the part of "With me", he would look to Xeli and see a serious look as though she had a fight of her own for the song. This all made Byxur completely angry to see this all happening. He wanted to strangle Xeli for even catching Axel's eye, so she remained silent and began formulating how she could humiliate Xeli and maybe catch Axel's eye in the process.

Extruna was breathing a little heavily from the mixture of singing and screaming that she had just done. After catching her breath, she waved to the audience while Xeli did the same. Extruna took the microphone and said, "I hope you liked the tune, now we are going to sing something a little more up lifting, but I'm glad you all liked a good fighting song."

The crowd erupted in cheers from the song and were almost hungry for a fight amongst themselves, but then Xigbar clicked his gun as loud as he could so all could hear and the crowd suddenly went silent. Xegbar rose and said, "There will be no fighting, or I can make thing pretty ugly. Keep in mind that tomorrow is when we all go back to normal and you all go to your regular classes with your mentors."

Larxene rolled her eyes, "Party pooper. Well, he's right kiddies. Tomorrow we all go back to teaching you about fighting, and all that sweet stuff. Try not to get to restless."

Extruna didn't really like that Larxene and Xigbar were putting such an air of tension on everyone, but she couldn't argue or object to she could do was say, "Thank you for the reminder. We'll take one request, then I'll take a break for a few minutes to sing the last song for the night."

Everyone all tried to get their request into the box that was sitting in front of the stage. The box, however, was filled to the brim so the only way a song was going to be played was if it were picked at random. Luckily, Oraxtyl took the box before people could try and make an attempt at a second or third request each and ran to the stage.

"The fact that you two are dressed as Vocaloids is making me think that the songs are gunna be from Miku.", Oraxtyl said, shaking the box to mix up the votes.

Xeli was offered the box and Extruna stood behind her to be able to read what ever she drew from the box. Xeli pulled out the paper and read the name of the song into the microphone, "The song we'll be singing is... Love and Joy!"

The crowd all exploded into cheers from the selection. Though the song was never sung by the Vocaloids of any kind, it was still a good song to sing for the lifting of spirits. Extruna came prepared for this particular song and took out sheet music for Demyx and Xaldin. It took them both a couple of minutes to understand what it was they were expected to play, but then they soon got a smile on their faces and started their first few notes. Xeli and Extruna stood side by side, looking at their feet as the song started before they broke into dance, singing...

_**Love and joy will change the changing tomorrow  
The season that will create a rainbow in your heart  
Love and joy if you urgently need to call someone, don't waver  
The present moment isn't created by anyone**_

The empty seat I spotted was almost taken by someone  
I thought something was different as I sighed by the train window  
It went from seven to eight  
Even though I'm in pain, will the future change if I laugh?

Love and joy will change the changing tomorrow  
The season that will create a rainbow in your heart  
Love and joy you will change the colors of your dream  
With your one and only smile

You have to choose if you're "good" but there's so much stuff you can't choose on  
If you've become less hurt, don't go chasing after your pride

Love and joy will change the changing you  
The season creates a rainbow after the storm  
Love and joy you will change the colors of your dream  
With your embracing smile

Love and joy don't change and keep looking for that breathtaking moment  
I can feel the tomorrow you'll create  
Love and joy you will change the colors of your dream  
With your one and only smile

The moment the song had begun to the moment it ended, everyone cheered and tried to join in the dancing. Even the Organization members joined. Axel, Larxene, Lexaeus, and Zexion all danced side by side to the song. This only added to Byxur's anger as she nearly broke a record in half. When they song had ended, Xeli hugged Extruna and said, "You were great, and you can keep the outfit."

"Thanks, Xeli. You did great too.", Extruna said and went to mentally preparing herself for the next song.

Xeli got off the stage and saw that Hexyla, Srixjav, and Oraxtyl were waiting for her with smiles and applause. They began to get drinks all around, then Xeli noticed that someone was missing, "Hey, where's Eraxric?"

"Not a clue. We last saw her with Luxord and they were getting a few drinks.", Srixjav said.

Oraxtyl put on his hood and said, "Like Long Cat, she was gone for a...", then he pulled off his hood, "...", his head was that of a cat and it began to extend towards the ceiling before he somehow got his hood back on and said, "Ahem, sorry. Couldn't resist. Long time."

Xeli began to think for a bit before Axel tapped her shoulder and said, "Hey, that wasn't too bad for a student."

Xeli stopped her thinking and looked to him with a smile before saying, "Thanks. I'm not the best, but I try. I think you did great. That's why I thought you might like the giant bucket of chocolate that Roxas and I wheeled in."

Hexyl was suddenly next to Xeli, "Did I hear chocolate?"

Axel nodded before pointing to the door way that had a GIANT bowl, rather than a bucket, the size of a small pool filled with chocolate. Xeli and Hexyla both ran for the bowl to have a peak inside. There was then a burp from inside the bowl and they all realized it was empty except for Srixjav, Eraxric, and Luxord inside with full bellies.

"That was good chocolate.", Luxord said, or rather belched.

Eraxric looked up at Xeli and laughed, "Finder's Keeper's?"

Xeli then looked to Srixjav, "What's your excuse?"

"Never get between a black man and his chocolate, woman.", Srixjav said before hopping out of the bowl and running into the crowd.

Axel laughed and shrugged, "Oh well. Easy come, easy go."

They all nodded before they noticed that Eraxric had disappeared with Luxord again. This made them all curious before Vexen came running with a frantic look on his face. He seemed to be holding a paper in his hands that was filled with names and numbers.

"Have you seen Luxord?", Vexen asked.

Axel nodded, "He was in the bowl here. Why?"

Vexen looked around from where he stood and whispered, "As unbelievable as this sounds, Luxord is drunk. According these numbers that I have been keeping track of with everyone, he's consumed a large quantity of alcoholic drinks."

Axel blinked and processed this information before asking, "Are you saying that he's drunk?"

Vexen nodded, "And so is the girl called Eraxric."

Xeli heard Eraxric's name mentioned in the conversation and started looking through out the crowd to find them in time. Axel did some searching as well.

**Momentary interruption**

**For those who are not a fan of what will happen next, you may feel free to skip everything that is about to happen until the next momentary interruption. And if the real Eraxric is reading this and we get bad reviews for this scene, you owe me therapy. XD But, I know she'll enjoy this more than anyone. =3**

**End of Interruption**

Luxord might as well have been in paradise. The alcohol that he had drank was enough to kill any first time drinker, and completely put an experienced drinker into a coma. Yet, he was still standing, and laughing happily. What could make this particular situation better for the British gambler? The fact that he is accompanied by and equally drunken young lady. Eraxric had her share of drinks in her past. What person hasn't these days, huh? Well let's not debate on things like this. Let's worry about the fact that both of these characters have rosy cheeks from having consumed such a large amount of alcoholic drinks. Blame Vexen for this. He has a record, but he didn't pay attention.

Eraxric had been supporting Luxord to keep him from falling on the floor in a complete mess. When she saw that there was a chair that was away from the crowd, she grinned with a wild idea. Eraxric carefully sat Luxord on the chair. All Luxord could do was look at Eraxric with a semi smirk. That was when the music began playing. Extruna was about ready to sing a song, until Byxur started playing Rave music and kept it on repeat so that she could leave the booth and search for Xeli and Axel. There was only one thing on Eraxric's mind when she heard this music and it was as wild as her actions.

With in seconds of the music playing, she began to dance seductively in front of Luxord. She swayed her hips left right, and turned so that her back was facing him. She was willing to show off any curve that she could muster under her coat with out actually taking it off. The desired results made her throw a smile in Luxord's direction. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her hair flying, and her body just moving about as if it were all natural. Luxord even began to try and stand up to take her into his arms, but was soon kicked back into his chair by her left foot.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. No patience?", Eraxric said, suddenly with a British accent. Yes, she does have one, just uses it very rarely.

Luxord nodded obediently, practically drooling from the very sight of her dancing. Soon, she got closer to him and moved her rear just inches from his lap as she teasingly moved her hips in a slow circular motion. Again her back was to him, but she still knew that she was getting the desired results. He looked back at her with an expression of lust and awe before spinning her around so that she was facing him. Even Extruna knew what this meant, so she straddled onto Luxord's lap and moved her hips in circular motions still. Her body was was warm against his as their lust began to match each others.

She began to move her hips faster, grinding against his groin, and making a low and soft moaning into his ears so that only he could hear it. The more she gave her erotic moans, the more aroused Luxord got before he started to let his hands explore her body. Before they knew it, their lips locked into a passionate, and lustful kiss. Their tongue explored each other's mouths, wanting to taste each other with out any stop.

The moaning and desires took hold of them when they started to unzip each other's cloaks. Eraxric was the first to undo Luxord's, feeling his warm and muscular chest against her ever searching palms. Both were breaking the kiss for air when Eraxric moved his hands away from her body, and she put on a sly little smile. Taking her own sweet time, she ran her fingers along her body before they rested on the zipper of her cloak. It took what ever remaining sober brain cells he had to stop himself from saying to just do it. Slowly, the zipper began to come down, revealing some of her cleavage.

**Momentary Interruption**

**For those brave enough and perverted enough to read this, good job and get your mind out of the gutter. For those who skipped, we know you want to read this. And you probably want to see something happen. Well, I hate to break this to you, but this is Rated T. I can make suggested sexual scenes, or make it highly implied. I am not allowed to actually create a rather steamy and passionate scene. I know you are all disappointed and would have enjoyed it, but I am not allowed. Sorry. Was that good, Xeli?**

**Xeli: -has her staff to my throat- Good. You said exactly what was on the card.**

**Can you let me go now?**

**Xeli: Not until you do something for me.**

**Gulp...**

**End of Interruption!**

Before the zipper even came down far enough to reveal that Eraxric wasn't wearing anything under her cloak, she was suddenly hoisted off of Luxord and thrown into a large pool of water. Axel laughed as he had done this, and watched Lexaeus hoist a rather dumbfounded Luxord into the air and tossed him into a similar pool. Both watched the two sober up rather quickly, waking from their daze and wondering why they were either half naked, or in the process of doing so. Xeli, who had seen the whole thing, blushed and went to hide after she had told Axel.

Axel started looking for Xeli to let her know that they were alright and that Zexion was going to sober up their minds by giving them the appropriate therapy when Byxur was suddenly by her side, "Hey there."

Axel didn't really know Byxur, so he was still going to be nice and said, "Hello. I assume you know who I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Byxur. I'm one of your biggest fans, and was wondering how you were enjoying the music.", Byxur said with a cute tone to her voice.

"Honey, everyone is a fan of me and those in the organization. As for the music, I love the rave and everyone else does. I really enjoyed the singers. Xeli and Extruna. Were rather good with the fighting and cheery music.", Axel said, looking around the crowd for Xeli, a little worried from her running with a blush.

Byxur did all she could to force the smile on her face to remain there as she said, "Yes, she's very talented. Extruna especially."

Axel nodded, "True, but Xeli kinda lead the way in the first song. I'm wondering if she and Extruna could take a request of mine."

Byxur felt ready to snap when she heard that name again, "Well, I'll be sure to ask later. Okay?"

"Okay. See ya, Byxur.", Axel said and went back to searching for Xeli in the crowd, leaving a rather steamed Byxur behind.

Xeli kept her face hidden in her hood while asking for a simple Sprite from Vexen. The site of Eraxric giving a lap dance to Luxord was a little hard for her to see. She thought herself to be an honorable person, and was easily embarrassed by such things. Taking sip after sip of her soda while her hood was up, she didn't notice Axel sitting right next to her as he said, "Xeli, right?"

Xeli blinked, recognizing his voice anywhere. She looked over to the right seat and saw that he had taken his seat and was drinking a Sprite like she was, "Hey, Axel. Don't act so smug. You'll let it get to your head."

"I know. It's an act. People expect me to be cool about everything.", Axel began, "But then again, it's hard to be cool when you're as hot as I am."

Xeli rolled her eyes and put down her hood before taking another sip, "Point taken. How are you doing?"

"Great. Though, Luxord may be put on probation like I still am. Xemnas will go easy on him though. With all that special drink that he has, and that they are buddies, he'll get off easy.", Axel said, sipping and sighing a little.

Xeli felt bad and wished that she could make him feel a little better about the situation, "You know it was all a misunderstanding..."

"I know, but nothing can be done about it. Roxas finally understands, but Xemnas... meh, he's had it out for me since I betrayed him.", Axel said before chuckling, "Oh well, no need to be sad, right?"

Xeli nodded got up from her chair. A question popped into her mind that she really wanted to ask. Unfortunately, she also thought that Axel was probably too much of a legend in his own to even have thought about...

"So, you want to dance?", Axel asked.

Xeli could almost feel a heart attack coming on when she heard hum ask tat question. Instead of talking, she simply nodded before the rave music was put to rest and Extruna took her microphone and said, "The party is almost over, but I would like to end the evening with something soft and for all those who like a nice relaxing tune or too."

The crowd didn't object to it and were ready for any music until a piano was being played Marluxia in the back and Demyx began to enter with his sitar with Xaldin close behind. What made it unexpected was that Zexion was also on stage and that he was playing a flute. The tune was a little upbeat, but not enough to get a large party. It was rather slow and mellow. Extruna took a deep breath, and with the sweetest voice she could produce, she sang.

_In a dream I could see You are not far away  
Anytime anyplace I can see your face  
You're that special one that I have been waiting for  
And I hope you're looking for someone like me In my dreams  
I can hear you calling me In the night everythings so sweet  
In your eyes I feel there's so much inside_

Xeli and Axel looked at the crowd as they each began to pair up and dance a decent slow dance with one another. They then looked at each other and hesitated a moment before finally taking each other in a type of waltz stance and began to dance as everyone else.

_In the nights,dream delight I want to see you standing there  
In the nights,dream delight I've found someone who really cares  
In the nights,dream delight I want to see you smile again  
In the nights,dream delight You're the one I've waited for_

Xeli blushed as the song continued, not because of the fact that it was romantic and she was dancing with the heart throb of the organization, but because something in her wanted to believe the words that were being sung in such a sweet voice. Axel didn't really know what to believe at this point because something was telling him that this looked bad, considering the song that was being played, but he was actually enjoying this dance. Both of them were. The song continued on, and soon all the women were resting their heads on the shoulders of the men that they were dancing with.

_In a dream we can do everything we want to  
There's no where I'd rather be but here with you  
The stars above light the way only for you and I  
I'm so glad I've found the one I've been looking for  
Keep the dream of the one you're hoping for  
Love can come through an open door  
Just be strong and you're sure to find the one_

Xeli's blush became darker in shade when she saw all of them leaning their heads against their shoulder. Axel looked down at her and said, "Listen, I won't say anything. Just rest your head on my chest."

"But what if Xemnas...", Xeli began, but Axel put a finger to her mouth.

"Last I checked, I said that I didn't care about what he thinks.", Axel said with a smile.

Xeli giggled slightly and rested her head against Axel's chest, feeling the fire that must always be burning inside of him just keeping her warm.

_In the nights,dream delight I want to see you standing there  
In the nights,dream delight I've found someone who really cares  
In the nights,dream delight I want to see you smile again  
In the nights,dream delight You're the one I've waited for_

Nothing could ever possibly ruin such a moment that Axel and Xeli were sharing. Everyone was enjoying this. All except Byxur, who was dancing with another student, but she had ice water in her veins when she saw that Axel was dancing with Xeli. She stopped the dance and stormed out of the room to get away from the party. The sooner she got out of there, the better. This was just another excuse for her to hate Xeli and to formulate a plan of revenge. This is obviously not good.

_In the nights,dream delight I want to see you standing there  
In the nights,dream delight I've found someone who really cares  
In the nights,dream delight I want to see you smile again  
In the nights,dream delight You're the one I've waited for_

As the song came to the very end, Extruna stopped singing and looked to Demyx, who was just going with the flow of the music and being ever happy for the smiles on the faces that heard it. Though Extruna wanted to sing more, she was happy to have had a part in bringing smiles and working with Demyx.

Axel and Xeli were looking at each other as the song finished and were so close to each other, that they could almost kiss. There was just one problem. Eraxric was suddenly right there, between the two with a smile on her face.

"So... sex now, right?", Eraxric asked in a semi joking, semi curious tone.

Axal and Xeli let each other go and looked at Eraxric with exasperated looks. Then, they both walked away in opposite directions to leave Eraxric.

"What, now sex? What about a b-", Eraxric started until Hexyla put a hand on Eraxric's mouth, stopping her from saying a rather sickening innuendo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: I am...**

Xeli had gotten to the green house in the organization castle. Thing was, she never recalled there being a greenhouse. Marluxia had instructed her to meet in this area after leaving a note on top of her morning pancakes. Not one to disobey instructions that are given by a superior, she finished as fast as she could with very little time to speak with her friends, and here she was. There was nothing green about this house though. Slowly, she opened the door and peered inside. Though the walls were still white, the inside was filled with beautiful plants.

Xeli took a few steps inside to investigate the collection of flowers, trees, bushes and much more. It was like stepping into a wonderland and she was Alice. A sharp whistle caught her attention as she saw a man with long pink hair. He appeared to be working with a bed of roses. Typical. Xeli remembered Marluxia to be sophisticated, and one to love the flowers that seem to appear around him. Though, it was not one bed of roses that was sitting in front of him. It was three.

"You wished to see me?", Xeli asked, taking small steps forward.

Marluxia turned to face her with a smile that could make anyone just fall into his charm. He extended a hand, "Yes I did, Xeli. Take my hand and and this rose if you would."

Xeli tilted her head rather curiously, and extended to take both his hand and the rose. The moment she touched the rose, Xeli felt a bit of a sharp pain in her chest. It was a short lived pain, but it just felt strange to feel. That's when she saw the rose change from one into three. One was white, the other black, and the final was red. She looked to Marluxia with concern and awe before he took the roses and planted them in their respective flower beds.

"There we go. Looks like you didn't prove to be as much of a problem as I thought. Now, on to training.", Marluxia said.

Xeli took a step back and shook her head, "No... I'd like to know what just happened. And what did you mean by that exactly?"

"I'll be more than happy to explain after we finish our work in this class. You see, I'm in charge of teaching you how to harness your elemental power.", Marluxia had said.

"But I want to know now... and I have no powers...", Xeli said, summoning her staff, "The most I can do is fight with my staff. That's it."

Marluxia rose from the ground and began chanting silently to the roses to make them take root in the flower beds and for them to prosper. From what Xeli saw, there were thirteen of each red, white and black roses all together. So thirty-nine. There must be a reason as to why he had those flower beds, but Marluxia wasn't about to give that information quite yet.

"You are very wrong, child. You have a power that is deep in you. You just need to reach inside of what ever it is you call a being and release it.", Marluxia said and his scythe was brought into his hand in a flash of flowers and light.

Xeli gulped and readied into a battle stance. Marluxia only smiled before rushing forward at Xeli with his scythe slashing from his right. She moved her staff at an angle to make the attack move upward, leaving an opening for a kick at his gut. Of course, the experienced fighter jumped just above her. Xeli looked up as Marluxia looked down at her with a sly smile and he landed behind her and disappeared in a rush of roses. Xeli looked all around curiously, trying to find her target before swinging her staff. Unfortunately, the rose petals that were still floating around her was distorting her vision. Looking right or left, she found only petals of the pink color.

"Use your power, Xeli. Reach into yourself. If you don't, you will lose.", Marluxia said as his voice seemed to come from every direction.

Xeli was too disoriented to use her observational skills and seek him out. All she could see and smell were roses. She liked the smell of flowers, but in such a concentrated dose like this, it was nauseating. The scent was starting to get to her head. She was pretty much ready to go into a rage that Saix taught her, but she didn't want to go into the clinic again. She just flailed her arms in the air and yelled, "Stop!"

Suddenly, the petals fell to the ground and were still. Marluxia stood in front of Xeli with a smile on his face, "Now we are getting somewhere. Flower power., but I sense more."

Xeli looked at the petals on the ground in shock, wondering if it was she who had really done that. Marluxis put a hand on Xeli's shoulder and lifted her chin so that she was looking at him when he said, "I told you. Now I think I know how I can work with you. You and I are going to have a long month."

Xeli nodded, then asked, "Now, you said that you were going to tell me about what happened."

Marluxia sighed and smiled gently, "Always with the questions. I get the feeling you were hanging out with Vexen during your reprieves."

Xeli rolled her eyes. Though it was true that she had spent time with Vexen to pick up on a science lesson or two, that didn't mean that her curiosity was just something she got from the mad scientist of the organization. Marluxia sat by the bed of strange roses and made space next to him so Xeli could make herself comfortable.

"I shall start then. You see, believe it or not, the rose that you touched turned you into a Nobody. This was something that Vexen and I were working on. A painless way to remove a heart with out using a Keyblade, or Heartless.", Marluxia said as he twirled a rose that was similar to the one he held to Xeli in his hands.

"That rose turned me into a Nobody? But, then where did my heart go? And where is my Heartless?", Xeli asked, not really understanding the whole situation quite yet.

Marluxia put the rose down and then started pulling weeds out of the flower beds, "Vexen has both. The flower was designed to take your heart and Heartless then somehow teleport them into a container, separate of course, that are filled with the nectar of these flowers. This way, they stay out of the way, and will be available to us when we want to make you whole again."

"But, if they are there, then what is the point in having the roses?", Xeli asked.

"They help me keep track of the Heart, Heartless, and Nobody. They are kind of like my tracking devices. If any of these flowers were to wilt, it means that something bad happened to one of the components. Like, for example, they escaped.", Marluxia said.

This was still a lot to take in at once. Nobodies have no true beings and shouldn't exist. More importantly, with out a heart, she couldn't truly feel emotion or anything that has to do with feeling. Granted, Axel and Roxas seemed to be the exceptions, Xion as well, but what of everyone else? And Saix's 'rage'. Wasn't that an emotion? This was just too confusing. She looked to Marluxia and started to pull some weeds as well, "So, for all extensive purposes, I am a REAL Nobody?"

"You and all the other students. I made sure to take care of them at the party, and where ever I could get to one of the others alone.", Marluxia said with a small laugh.

Xeli was ready to make that into a weird joke, but then she just shook her head and laughed a little too, "Are there any changes I should worry about with being a Nobody? Like, nausea, headaches, dizziness, ...pregnancy?"

"Not that I know of. Just try to hold tight to your memories. Those are the only thing that usually keep you sane.", Marluxia said and got to his feet, "Just don't worry about it so much. You'll find that being a Nobody is no different than being whole."

Xeli gave it some thought and shrugged. Honestly, she didn't feel that much different. And if this had happened to everyone else, then maybe there was really nothing to worry about. Xeli was about to ask another question when she saw Marluxia staring at a patch of dirt, "Umm... something wrong?"

"You have no idea...", Marluxia seemed to growl, "Someone other than me or you picked my flowers from the roots..."

"Is that a problem?", Xeli asked.

"Yes! The garden is mine! Every flower that grows here is mine! And some complete ass-wipe decided to come in and pick them and probably use them as a decoration in their room. Ugh!", Marluxia practically screamed.

Xeli kinda knew the feeling because of her sister usually defiling her privacy or coming into her room to mess with her stuff, but it was so funny to just basically watch it happen to someone else. For some reason, Marluxia sounded a little feminine about this mess. He even stood in a feminine manner when he got mad. A little disturbing, but she wasn't one to judge.

"Maybe we can look around and find out who took them. What kind of flowers were they?", Xeli asked.

"African Violets. They were my favorite in the garden. And that is saying something considering I associate with mostly roses.", Marluxia said.

Now it got interesting because Xeli happened to enjoy the sight and scent of African Violets. Not only because they were a beautiful flower, but because they were purple. Purple was one of her favorite colors around and if someone was threatening something beautiful and purple, she was totally going to help out, "Alright. The game is a foot!", Xeli spun around and was in a stereotypical Sherlock Holmes attire with a magnifying glass in her left hand and her staff in her right.

Marluxia blinked and was ready to ask how she did that, but Xeli was a step ahead of him and said, "Internet!"

With that, Xeli began looking at the empty patch of ground where the flowers once were, and she started to smell something, and it wasn't the violets. It was a sweeter smell. Something familiar, but she couldn't place where she had smelled it before. Marluxia was next to her and he asked, "What do you smell?"

"I don't know yet. I know I smelled it somewhere before. Let's check out the other rooms and see if I can match the scent anywhere.", Xeli said and she grew her tail and ears again.

With her nose to the ground and tail in the air, she acted more like a blood hound on the hunt than a neko. It wasn't long before Xeli began to sing her own background music, "Doo doo-doo-doo... Doo doo-doo-doo... doo- doo-doo-doo..."

"Um... Xeli, I thought...", Marluxia was starting.

"SH! I'm trying to be sneaky!", Xeli hissed, and she continued to sniff and sing her tune.

Marluxia shook his head and followed anyway, ignoring the other members and students that were watching them both. Xeli's nose began to lead her into the kitchen. She thought it was a rather strange place to have the violets stay around. Then she noticed that the violets weren't even in the room. Just a boiling pot that had a sign next to it.

For Marluxia to see

Xeli and Marluxia looked at each other then at the pot again. Xeli then said, "You know, it's unsafe to leave a pot boiling in the kitchen unattended. Perhaps you should do as the note says and look in it while turning it off?"

Marluxia shrugged and walked over to the stove and turned it off before taking the lid off of the pot. And folks, this may be the only time you will hear a grown man (or what ever the heck Marluxia is) scream like the lady in the movie Psycho. He dropped the lid, jumped in the spot he was standing in, and ran out the kitchen door while flailing his arms in yet another feminine manner. Xeli stood there, frozen for a moment from the scream, then slowly walked over to look in the pot. Inside were the missing African Violets.

**Momentary Interruption!**

**Xeli: What the crap! Marluxia screamed over that?**

**Yep. Ain't it weird?**

**Xeli: I'll say. But, that still doesn't explain who did it.**

**Sheesh, I was getting there until you interrupted me. Can I continue the story now?**

**Xeli: No. Now I feel sad. I am a sad puffer fish. -holds her breath to puff up her cheeks-**

**Um... I'm sorry for what ever I said?**

**Eraxric: Allow me to fix the problem. -pushes Xeli's cheeks to release the air-**

**Xeli: Hey! I was trying to be spoiled!**

**Eraxric: You are also slowing the flow of the story.**

**Xeli: Doesn't that usually happen in every Momentay Interruption.**

**Eraxric: But I'm reading and I'd like to see this continue.**

**Xeli: Fine!**

**Thank you, Eraxric.**

**Eraxric: No problem, Creator!**

**End of Interruption.**

Xeli's ears twitched when she heard a kind of snickering coming from the pantry were all the snacks would be in. She sniffed the air and detected that sweet smell again. It was stronger and more fresh, so she opened it quickly and saw Eraxric and Hexyla just stuffed in the closet with a camera in their hands. That's when she realized that the scent was Monster from Eraxric. She must be sweating the stuff.

"Okay, I knew you two were weird, but I didn't think you felt that way about each other. You could have told me, I mean I'm cool with anything and I wouldn't have freaked out, so-", Xeli began.

"Ewww! No! We were just hiding from Marluxia.", Hexyla said.

Eraxric nodded, "We were just pulling a joke on him was all."

"Shouldn't you be in class like the rest of us?", Xeli asked.

Eraxric nodded, "Well, I finished early. My teacher was giving written work on the first day. Can you believe it?"

"Better than what I had to do. I'm with Lexaeus. Gravity training sucks! He decided that I should take a break.", Hexyla said.

"You two kind of scared my teacher just now.", Xeli said.

"And we got it all on tape. Mwahahaha!", Eraxric laughed and went on the floor.

Xeli laughed too. She knew it was a little mean to pull that joke on Marluxia, but it was so funny too. And it was just as funny the second time as they watched the video to see how it looked from their perspective. The scream was so shrill, and the way he flailed his arms was just so funny. Xeli took the camera and then ran to her room with Eraxric and Hexyla close behind. With her laptop connected, and Eraxric at the video editing for sound effects, the video was uploaded onto Youtube for prosperity.

"We're so gunna get it.", Hexyla said while giggling.

"Your point?", Eraxric asked.

Xeli sighed and watched the video again and then decided it was about time to go check on Marluxia. With a wave and some hugs, Xeli ran to the green house again to see if Marluxia was alright. Opening the door, Xeli looked all around and found him sitting one of the springs that was in the green house. In her opinion, it was a rather strange place to keep the springs, but if it made the plants happy, then it wasn't for her to judge. When she looked at Marluxia, she just got a wide eyed look. Marluxia was half naked, but from what Xeli could see, Marluxia didn't look like a man.

**Momentary Interruption!**

**I can't believe I am typing this for you guys...**

**Xeli: Hey, you made me and Eraxric co authors in real life, so you had to consider our ideas. **

**I know, but this?**

**Eraxric: You did tell us that Marluxia was originally planned out to be this, so it shouldn't surprise you at all. You even said so that he was rather feminine.**

**I was going to make him something else, not this!**

**Xeli: Just do it. It will be fine.**

**If you say so... can I at least fast forward this after the unveiling?**

**Xeli: To what?**

**Your discovery of your element.**

**Eraxric: I'm okay with that. Plus, this story is beginning to lose it's plot, so let's get back to it.**

**Xeli: There was a plot?**

**DUH!**

Marlusia turned around to look at Xeli and gasped with a rather feminine voice, "D-don't look!"

Xeli went behind some bushes to look away and blushed madly to be looking at Marluxia. When she looked at 'him', she saw that Marluxia had breasts. And had a more feminine figure than what the cloak lead them to believe. Marluxia quickly got dressed and put on the fake chin before going to Xeli and 'he' changed his voice a little before asking, "How much did you see?"

"E-everything... you aren't a dude?", Xeli asked.

Marluxia sighed with out the voice changing, and she sat down next to Xeli. She then removed the chin and looked straight at her, "No... I just dress so the guys in the Organization don't stare at me."

"You look kinda good with out that stuff on. How much of that is not really you?", Xeli asked.

"Well, the chin is just something I put on to look masculine. I wear a cloth tightly around my chest to hide my... well, you get it. My cloak is bulky so I can hide my figure, and I am talented at making my voice deep enough to sound like a man.", Marluxia said and looked down, "I do it because I don't want to end up like Larxene."

"How so?", Xeli asked and picked at some random weeds that she was looking at.

"Larxene was a nice person when she joined the Organization. Or that is what Zexion told me. Then, when all the guys started getting rather close to her and well, the rest of that is history... the point is, I don't want to be the target of a bunch of guys...", Marluxia explained, "So Zexion and Lexaeus helped me by letting me have some fake stuff to put on. Zexion put some magic on it to help it look real when they look at me. Just... try to keep it a secret... okay?"

Xeli nodded and then smiled before raising her pinky to Marluxia, "Pinky swear."

Marluxia giggled slightly and then wrapped her pinky around her pupil's.

**Author Powahs Activate! Fast Forward!**

A week went by and vigorous training began for Xeli. Marluxia decided to take Xeli to many worlds to see if she could get in touch more with her power. Xeli honestly had no idea what her power was. She thought it was time because she was able to stop the flower petals from dancing all around her. Then Marluxia explained that they stopped by her command. So, Marluxia traveled to Agrabah, Beast's Castle, and even The Land of the Dragons. Nothing much really happened that was out of the ordinary. Although, fighting the different Heartless was good practice for her and her staff.

Today, it was a trip to Deep Jungle. Xeli knew of this place and the hero Tarzan. The place was filled with lovely trees, animals, and a few snakes. Any normal person would be afraid of snakes and what ever else that was hiding in the jungle. Xeli wasn't even close to being afraid. She would pet the snakes, hug the Leopards, and play with the gorillas. Marluxia thought it was funny how everything in nature seemed to open up to Xeli. Marluxia could only open up to plants, but Xeli could open up to everything under the sun. Even the rain seems to part just for her.

After taking on a bunch of monkey-like Heartless, they decided to go hang out by the tree house. It was empty today, so it made a great place to get shade. Unfortunately, Xeli couldn't move from the spot that she had decided to sit in, and it didn't provide much shade. Marluxia did very much of the same, but she was too weak to use her powers to move any plants in the way. Xeeli so desperately wanted something to block out the sun, but there wasn't even a cloud in the sky. Xeli just stared at a big leaf that would have been large enough to provide some shade under all this light. For the past five minutes, she stared at it, and suddenly, it moved to cover them perfectly.

"Thanks for moving the leaf, Marluxia.", Xeli said, but silence came from Marluxia and a shake of her head.

"I didn't do that... I thought a monkey did it, but we're alone here...", Marluxia said.

Xeli blinked a moment, then suddenly felt a little bit energized. She looked around and saw that some of the vines on the tree were moving and starting to come close to her. Marluxia was still to tired to move, and she was getting worried about Xeli, "Xeli, move! Now!"

But, Xeli couldn't. She had the strength to move and get out of the way, but she didn't want to do it. The way the vines were coming all around her felt right. It felt okay. Soon, she was starting to get covered in the vines. Marluxia did all she could to rise and summon her scythe so she could hack away at the vines, but it was too late. Xeli was completely enveloped in it. The vines wrapped tightly around her body and not a single bit of her could be seen.

Marluxia thought that she had lost her. That Xeli had blinked out of existence. Then a green glow began coming from the snare of vines. In the center, was the shape of Xeli. The vines receded as quickly as they had come and left a rather happy looking Xeli in it's place.

"Are you alright, Xeli? What happened?", Marluxia asked.

Xeli smiled and said, "I think the jungle told me what my element was.", Xeli said.

"The Jungle told you... are you sure you're okay?", Marluxia asked.

Xeli only nodded and summoned her staff before pointing it at Marluxia and shouted, "Cure!"

Marluxia was instantly energized again, and to make it more better, flowers had started growing where Marluxia was standing. Marluxia smiled and gave a thumbs up, "I knew you had flower power like me, but something else... something more..."

Xeli started to climb down the tree and said, "I'll show you exactly what the Jungle said I have."

Marluxia seemed puzzled, but interested as well. This whole business of power was a little strange especially since no one has ever been talked to by a world. Not even the flowers talk to Marluxia. When Marluxia finally caught up with Xeli, she twirled her staff around and started to do a strange dance. The dance and staff twirling started to do something. The wind began to pick up speed around them, clouds were moving around them as well. A kind of green fire was seen on Xeli's staff. Marluxia then began to recognize the dance.

"Nature...", Marluxia muttered and Xeli stopped the dance, making the fire and clouds disappear.

Xeli nodded andd then the wind went back to normal, "The jungle said I am... Nature."

**Author's Note**

**Sorry that it took me so long to update yet again. School, other stories, and video games can be quite addicting. Considering that I have been playing Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, and RE:coded, you can't blame me for procrastinating, right? Well, the point is that I am back, have inspiration, and am ready to write this more and more. **

**Xeli: It really took you this long to reveal my power?**

**Yeah, sorry. I had to kind of lead up to it.**

**Xeli: But you revealed everyone's powers with out any drama...**

**Not everyone's!**

**Xeli: Point taken...**

**Oraxtyl: Look, I didn't appear in this story, so I'm going to just end it for you guys. Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Let the wild rumpus start! (Battle for Pizza part two)**

"Okay, I'll bite... what happened to me?", said a strange looking white bat.

A song bird shrugged while she held a microphone in her hand, "Don't look at me. I'm as surprised as you are. At least you didn't wake in a nest."

A small mouse of about Mickey's size asked, "Has anyone seen Eraxric, Hexyla, and Srixjav?"

The bat shook his head and looked into the cafeteria. The trio was walking through the halls of the castle, searching for the organization members. When he saw that the cafeteria was empty, it only made them a little less than happy. That was when they heard the howl. The mouse squeaked and hid behind the song bird, who was adjusting her microphone and a blade came from underneath. It was the Singer's Blade.

"Extruna... what was that?", asked the mouse, hiding behind a staff she just summoned.

Extruna, being the song bird, looked around and then said, "Sounded like a wolf. Maybe it's one of the members? Your thoughts, Oraxtyl?"

The bat put on a thinking face and said, "Maybe. Let's just have a look."

They all began going on the move. Oraxtyl, the bat, up front, Extruna in the middle, and the mouse in the back. If you haven't already guessed by now, it is Xeli. Everyone is probably wondering how the heck they got to be the way that they are. I don't even know, I'm writing this story. Point in case is that something is amiss in this castle.

The howling came again and it was really beginning to creep them out. Oraxtyl drew his rapier readied for what ever possible fight there was most likely going to be. Going around the corner, they found a black furred wolf with a great sword in his left hand. It definitely looked familiar to Xeli, so she squeaked, "Srixjav?"

The wolf turned around and his tail began to wag happily. It was Srixjav, "Hey guys. Weird but cool, huh?"

"Depends on your definition of cool. I'm a freaking bat. I woke up while hanging from my ceiling.", Oraxtyl exclaimed, flailing his wings in the air.

"I woke up wanting to eat a large amount of cheese.", Xeli said, laughing.

Srixjav shrugged while wagging his tail some more, "I don't have a problem with it. Though I do think that howling at the damn moon is a little annoying."

"Then stop.", Extruna said, or rather, tweeted.

"I can't. It's an instinct. A stereotypical one, but still instinct.", Srixjav said.

Xeli began to realize that she was caught in a verbal fight with a bunch off animals, and thought it best to be out of the way. So, she slowly went around the corner and sneaked away with yet another craving for cheese. Why the heck did she want cheese! Wasn't long before she began to pick up a scent. Cheddar cheese spread on crackers. Drool soon began to fill her mouth, so she quickly ran towards the kitchen and busted the door down to tackle the plate of crackers and cheese. What was the problem? A rather happy looking vulture was reading a book while eating the delicious snack. How is this a problem? She jump into the air and while tearing down the door and she has no way of stopping herself. CRASH!

"Xeli? What are you doing on me?", the vulture asked while flustering his feathers.

Xeli didn't even answer, she began to stuff crackers into her mouth faster than Sonic could run, "The world's cheese belongs to me!"

"Zexion to Xeli. Come in, Xeli. You need to get off of me.", the Vulture said.

When Xeli heard the name Zexion, she stopped and looked at the poor bird, "Zexy? You were turned into an animal too?"

"Regrettably, yes. All thanks to Vexen.", Zexion said while getting up and straightening his feathers.

Xeli blinked and asked, "How is this Vexen's fault?"

"Ask him. He's in the freezer, working on a cure.", Zexion said while pointing.

Xeli stared at the freezer and walked towards it as slowly as possible so she didn't really to open it, but before she could ask Zexion to open it for her, the door sprung open and a polar bear in a lab coat came out with a Coca-Cola in his hands, saying, "Eurika! I can cure you all!"

Xeli squeaked and hid under Zexions's cloak. Zexion looked down at her and shook his head before talking to the bear, "So, Vexen. You think Soda is going to really help us?"

"Absolutely!", yelled the bear and he chugged the soda down as quickly as he could.

"Any different?", Zexion asked, tapping his feathered finger on the table impatiently.

The polar bear waited for a while, then burped and part of him turned human for a second. His old face and hair, but then he was back to a bear in seconds. With a sigh of disappointment, he went back inside and started tinkering with chemicals and soda pop. It was at this time that Xeli stuck her head from under the cloak to see if he was gone.

"Are you comfy? Because this looks wrong.", Zexion said, still tapping his finger on the table.

With a heavy blush, Xeli scurried out of his cloak, stood up straight, and said, "I'm sorry! Anyway... what's he doing in the freezer?"

"He's searching for the cure and is trying to put into soda form. He'd much prefer that as opposed to using shots and disgusting syrup. It's going to take a while.", Zexion said while returning to reading his little book.

Xeli asked, "Wait, then what are we going to do? The next tournament is tonight!"

"Just fight as you are. After all, you can still use your powers and summon your weapons. I'm sure it will be an interesting experience.", Zexion said while laughing silently to himself.

Xeli knew that this was going to be weird, but he had to make due with what she had. With a simple scurry, Xeli ran to the doors to the rooms of everyone who was at the last tournament. An update was made as to how the fights were going to be held. The fights were going to continue, but there was not going to be any biting, scratching, clawing, or any animal type behavior on the battle field. Simple as that.

**Momentary Interruption**

**Xeli: We're fighting... as animals?**

**Yup. There a problem?**

**Eraxric: Yeah there is! I don't know what the heck I am. When am I showing up?**

**Patients. Keep in mind, I am one hell of a writer.**

**Xeli: Really? Acting like Black Butler?**

**I have become rather dark as of late. Otherwise, I wouldn't have Vanitas as my profile pic, and be quoting a great demon butler.**

**Eraxric: That and he has signed a contract with me.**

…**. That too.**

**Xeli: Well this is news to me. But I guess you are one hell of a writer, just make sure that you get this done. You haven't been updating as fast as you should be.**

**I am aware. Give me time. I do have other stories.**

**Eraxric: Can we concentrate on this one for now, and get it done?**

**As you wish. Let us continue the battle for pizza.**

**End of Interruption!**

The Olympian Colosseum at night is still a sight to behold. The marble pillars, the shining stadium. Phil knew how to keep the place looking sharp. But having Hercules around to help doesn't hurt either when it comes to cleaning up the place. Now, the entire group is here. Though, they were still in their rather furry forms. Turned out that Hexyla was turned into a black cat. Not good when she crossed everyone's paths, but it couldn't be that bad. Eraxric was a cat as well, just that she was a lioness.

Everyone that wanted to be there was there. Byxur didn't want to make it because of the fact that she was turned into a rather strange looking pug. As for Orkyxe, he said that he didn't want to go because he knew there wasn't any point in actually going to the fight. Code for, being a peacock sucked. So, it was only the fighters that actually lasted long enough in each fight that made it. Xeli approached the arena with a megaphone in her hand and a nervous expression on her face, "Alright everyone, the semi finals are about to begin. Our first round is the fight between Oraxtyl and Srixjav. Remember to fight clean and not to use any animal behavior."

As soon as she finished, Eraxric was found behind Xeli with a smile on her face. Xeli looked up at her and squeaked before running in cartoon fashion. Eraxric started the chase after her, making sure to keep up. Hexyla had popcorn and was eating it while watching a rather entertaining Tom & Jerry type of chase.

Oraxtyl summoned his rapier and took to the stage while Srixjav just kept howling at the moon. A sweat drop of embarrassment came rolling off of Oraxtyl's head before his large bat ears flattened, "Do you really have to make so much noise? I mean really, we're here to fight."

"I know, but do you see that moon? It's red and I simply have to howl at it!", Srixjav said while carrying his Great Sword with him.

When both were on the stage, they assumed a battle position and waited for the announcer to say when to begin. Oraxtyl kept his blade pointing downwards when he said, "Try not suck too badly."

"I was going to say the same to you.", Srixjav said while the blade began to separate into segments.

With Eraxric in close pursuit, Xeli yelled, "Begin!"

Srixjav didn't skip a beat on this and whipped his blade forward, making a nice slicing motion towards Oraxtyl. The bat didn't even move, he only just stood there with his blade pointing down. Thing was, the sword didn't make any contact with Oraxtyl. Instead, it hit a crystal kind of shield that got in the way from no where. Srixjav blinked and growled before trying to do it again, but only got the same result was shown.

"Hope my new block is to your liking. Learning to do a Barrier was a little tricky, but I pulled it off.", Oraxtyl said and when a third strike hit his barrier, Oraxtyl shot himself forward for a piercing move to the heart.

Srixjav saw this and quickly put his blade together and blocked it with the blade, "I guess I'm not the only one who took extra lessons during the reprieves."

"Hmph. I practice by myself, thank you. I take what ever I learn and push it to the next level. And a little world exploring doesn't hurt either.", Oraxtyl said while jumping back and holding his rapier with both hands.

It was unbelievable, but the handle is in fact large enough to have two hands on it. The blade is sturdier and stronger than most rapiers that are found, but that is to be expected, especially for this move. Oraxrtyl's eyes flashed with some anticipation when he yelled, "Golden Blade!", and the blade did in fact turn gold, but it also extended and even became wider like a broad sword. With in a second, he shot himself forward, but he moved faster like he was using a Sonic Blade technique.

Srixjav yelped before jumping in the air and growling down at the bat for using something that he hadn't heard of. With a bit of rage, Srixjav pointed his blade to the sky and said, "Thundara!"

Clouds developed from no where and streaks of lightning came down on Oraxtyl. Oraxtyl didn't bother to dodge, and the strike really didn't damage him much. The was a little strange in Srixjav's opinion, and he struck again, only to once again have very little damage take place. Oraxtyl used a cure magic on himself to ensure that he didn't be affected by the damage later in the fight, then he looked up at Srixjav and said, "Really? You didn't think I would come here unprepared, did you?"

"Why aren't I doing anything!", Srixjav yelled, making his blade separate and whip out at Oraxtyl again.

Rolling his eyes, he side stepped and blocked with his rapier. His Rapier was still glowing in a shade of bright gold. Oraxtyl leaped into the air and readied yet another piercing strike which again was blocked. Surprisingly, they both were of equal strength. Just not of equal defense. While Srixjav was busy raising his strength to take down his opponents, he didn't bother to think of a defensive strategy like cure or a barrier, or even a powerful block.

Oraxtyl, on the other hand had been training alone and trying create a balance of attack and defense. While he held no true elemental power, he did have a way of using the most unusual of spells. An example of such is about to be shown. When Srixjav attacked again with a thunder raid, which meant his sword was together, Oraxtyl yelled, "Reflect!"

This caused a type of barrier to form and he took a little bit of the damage from when the sword flew by. When it made it's return trip, he took a little more. When the spell was over, Srixjav suddenly took damage from no where. Everyone who was watching, even those who were doing a chase, were now frozen in awe from the spell cast. Reflect is one of the few spells that anyone would normally use in combat, or know how to do it properly. It made them all curious of what else he could probably do. What made it worse was that even though he was landing very little hits with his rapier, he was very good with magic. They were just surprised that he didn't cast any other magic spells.

Srixjav was kneeling on the ground with his sword supporting him. Oraxtyl smirked and came towards him, with his rapier gripped tightly on one hand. Since he couldn't resist the urge, he pointed the blade to Srixjav's throat, and spread his wings for all to see while saying, "Do you yield, pup?"

Srixjav growled and snuffed while looking down, "You win this round..."

Oraxtyl, being the meme master that he was, put his hood on, and took it off, wearing the hair style of Black Star and pointing to the sky as the audience that seemed to come from no where cheered him on. The point became a thumbs up and he walked with hands in his pockets in a dramatic fashion. Srixjav dragged himself back into the audience to get comfortable enough to watch the next round. He was definitely going to need a trip to the nurse's office. Poor Namine.

**Momentary Interruption!**

**Srixjav: Damn it, you better give me some fried chicken.**

**What! Why?**

**Srixjav: I lost, badly, and am hungry. Now give me some chicken!**

**Fine... but you guys better behave...**

**Oraxtyl: We'll try.**

**Xeli: What's the point of this?**

**Oraxtyl: To decide the winner of the pizza.**

**Xeli: I meant of this interruption. We aren't discussing anything really.**

**Srixjav: I wanted to see if would actually make me some chicken.**

**Eraxric: Sounds good to me. Just remember that we have a party in a few days.**

**Oraxtyl: Again?**

**Extruna: Yeah. It'll be fun. I mean, come on. The last one was good.**

**Byxur: If you call listening to you being good.**

**Extruna: Ignoring the angry one, let's get back to the story.**

**Xeli: Yeah, and Srixjav, you better share that chicken.**

**End of Interruption!**

Xeli snapped out of the awe that was on her face, then gulped. She was to face Extruna now and that meant only one thing. Either blood was going to come out of her ears, or she was going to pass out from the pain of it all. She could still remember the look on Eraxric's face when they were fighting each other. That Reverb Slash was something to be feared.

Eraxric, done with her chase scene, stood up with the megaphone and shouted into it, "The winner is Oraxtyl! Now that we're through with that one, let's move on to the final! Xeli and Extruna!"

Extruna jumped to the arena, landing gracefully as a song bird should while Xeli scurried to the arena with her staff in hand. Both came together and shook hands, "May the best fighter win.", Extruna said.

"You bet. Let's have fun, okay?", Xeli asked.

Both nodded and took to their side of the battle field, getting into their battle stances. Extruna seemed to have a stance where the blade is extended forward and the microphone is close to her mouth. Xeli's style of holding her staff was a little strange. It didn't look like she had a firm grip, but now wasn't a time to judge any of them. Eraxric roared, "Begin!"

Extruna yelled into her microphone and sent a wave of sound while she was charging at Xeli, the blade pointed at Xeli the whole time. She was a small step ahead of them, so she took her staff and slammed an end into the ground to send her up into the air. The sound waves went under Xeli, but she could still hear it. It made it hard to think clearly when she couldn't even hear herself think. Extruna yelled into the microphone again, but a sound wave wasn't sent. Instead, it made the blade vibrate. Unfortunately, Xeli was still in the process of landing when Extruna said, "Reverb Slash!"

With a swipe from her blade, it cut through the air with a more concentrated sound wave going to Xeli. With in seconds, her ears had flattened and the pain was beginning. She may as well been in a cave while listening to her little sister scream at the top of her lungs. How could someone who sings so well sound so bad with her attacks. Xeli began to recover until Extruna was already on above her to come down with slash. Luckily for her, she got her staff up into a defensive pose, and the blade and staff came together and actually started to create sparks.

Extruna jumped back and assumed her battle stance again, keeping the blade pointed to the side with her microphone close to her mouth. Xeli was panting from how strange it felt to have those waves go through her body the way it did. It was Xeli's turn to get on the offensive because Extruna thought it was a good idea now to fix her feathers a little, so with a squeak, she twirled around her staff and started an Aero spell, "Wind!"

Extruna was instantly carried by the small and short lived vortex and was sent flying to the ground. Extruna wasn't expecting a wind based attack, and she wasn't expecting the next one either, because Xeli kept her staff spinning until she came close to Extruna and brought it down on her. Extruna kept up the pace when she blocked with her blade. Both just stared at each other while trying to push one another, but Xeli didn't see the fact that Extruna had the microphone so very close to her lips. Before Xeli could even have a look of surprise when she finally noticed, she was sent flying by a large sound wave.

Xeli hit her back on one of the pillars that stuck out on the arena and grunted in pain. Dragging herself up with her staff, she readied to call up on her nature power, but another sound wave came and blasted her hard against the pillars. Extruna wasn't going to let herself lose by giving an opening. She learned enough from a few extra lessons with Xemnas to know that an opening can not be left unattended. Xeli felt that she was going to be done for, until she raised her staff in the air. Extruna thought it was a surrender call and that it was time to relax and let her guard down. Big mistake.

"Cure!", She shouted and for a split second, falling leaves were shown before Xeli felt her strength return to her.

Extruna was surprised and readied a Reverb Slash, but then thought it was about time she showed her newest move. She pointed her Singer's Blade into the air and shouted into the microphone, "Vibro Blade!"

The sword not only vibrated, it seemed to slither like a snake. Normally, such vibrations would tear a weapon apart, and even hurt it's wielder, but Extruna seemed to master her sound capabilities and made her sword begin to ripple even. Oraxtyl looked on at the battle and thought for sure that Extruna was going to win, so he took as many mental notes as he could to remember the moves he see. Xeli gulped when she saw the blade ripple the way it did. It was even moving around like a snake would, just like the Ribbon Blade and the Great Sword did.

"Don't be too scared, Xeli. I was honestly going to save this for another time, but I guess now is as good as ever to show you my new technique. I worked hard on it.", Extruna said, and started charging at Xeli with great speed.

Xeli did her best to block it with her staff, but when Extruna brought the blade down, it seemed to slither around the staff and straight at Xeli. Xeli knelt down and tried to cover herself, yelling, "I give up!"

Then, nothing. Xeli thought she was knocked out, or even dead. Then, she opened her eyes and saw that Extruna was standing over her with a smile and the blade not rippling anymore. Xeli looked around and realized that she yelled she gave up and sighed, "You win, Extruna. Did you really need to scare me like that?"

"Well, I thought it would be cool to show it off. I did like how you used the Aero spell though. I had fun.", Extruna extended her hand to Xeli to help her up.

Xeli looked at it for a second and then took it in her own hand. She rose from the ground and both gave each other a hand shake. The ones who were watching cheered happily, congratulating Extruna and Xeli for a well played match. Even Srixjav, who was injured, came up to join the crowd as they cheered.

Eraxric picked up the microphone and said, "This calls for another party. I heard that Vexen is going to have the cure tomorrow. So, tomorrow, I will deliver the invites to have the theme of the party known. I hope you all get rest and get back to normal soon. Remember. Day after the cure, we will party!"

They all cheered happily once again.

**Author's Note**

**Sheesh. What a bunch of fight scenes. I guess the final fight will be one to remember. Anyway, thank you for your patients on the chapter being updated and feel free to leave a review. Also, I can't help but do this, but the next chapter will feature a new character. A new addition to the Academy XIII family. This one is going to make Eraxric very happy!**

**Eraxric: Yay! My brother is coming!**

**Xeli: I can't wait!**

**Extruna: Me either!**

**Srixjav: He better not touch my damn chicken!**

**Oraxtyl: This should be fun.**

**Hexyla: Yeah! Don't forget to review! Bye bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Second Party, but a crasher in the midst**

How very strange it was to see the room in such a way. The cafeteria was made into a lovely little ball room that was kept clean, a buffet table nicely arranged, and a disco ball hung from the ceiling. One would think it was a mix of old fashioned with disco, but it was supposed to be theme for the oldies. So, in a sense, it made everything all work out. That, and seeing everyone in suits and dresses only added to the lovely appeal.

The first to come in was our favored, and only, ebony character, Srixjav in a rather out of place looking attire. Yes, he was African-American, but one would have expected a suit with tie, instead, he came in while wearing a kilt and a suit top with a jacket as well. Next came Oraxtyl, who was in a completely white suit that most fit him and his personality. Though, the monocle was a bit much, but then again, no other nobody was complaining.

"Um, Srixjav?", Oraxtyl asked.

"Oui, what is it me boy?", Srixjav asked in a rather interestingly done Scottish accent.

Oraxtyl blinked a couple of times when he heard the words come out of Srixjav's mouth, so he asked, "Why the kilt?"

"Ahaha! Don't you know that there is some Scottish blood in me? Besides, I had nothing else to wear.", Srixjav said while sticking out his tongue, "I would have brought in bagpipes, but the Berserk Nobodies at the door wouldn't let me bring them in. Damn weirdos."

Oraxtyl shrugged and walked into the room while more of the students showed up, along with some strange dates. Some had gone in with other students, and others came in with the teachers. Not a problem really, unless one of them was way too old for them. Like Byxur, who for some reason that no one could understand, was dragging Zexion into the party while wearing a frilly, pink dress. Zexion wore something a little more simple, but so much black!

Next came Extruna with her date being Demyx. This was actually not as bad as some of the others, especially since Demyx was a teenager that could at least loosen up a little bit. Though, with his mullet and him carrying around his sitar, it looked a tad out there. Eraxric soon followed with Luxord close behind. They had grown a little close since their incident at the last party. Though, not official dating, it was still getting them close together. Roxas was a bit of a surprise to the party with his date as well. You see, recently, Namine has been busy with being nurse and also Vice Principal of the school, so she and Xemnas were always busy with one stack of paper work after another. So, Roxas came in with Hexyla.

Srixjav whistled at each sight with their dates, laughing a little on the inside. Hexyla let Roxas go to mingle with the other members of the Organization and went to talk with Oraxtyl and Srixjav for some talk time of her own, "What's up guys?"

"Nothing, just waiting on the rest of the crew to come in so we can officially start the party.", Srixjav said while doing a rather stereotypical Scottish dance.

Hexyla couldn't help but giggle some. Not at the dance though, "Why are you wearing a dress?"

Oraxtyl put on an Irish accent, "Hey, it's a kilt! But then again, you wouldn't know the bloody difference."

Hexyla just burst out laughing while saying, "Okay, okay, I got it."

Extruna came in to the group with a glass of water in her, "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Just waiting on Xeli and the others to finally get here.", Srixjav pointed out.

"They're still not here? Well, it gives me some time to practice a few of my songs.", Extruna said while taking a sip of her water.

Hexyla looked over at the bar, but saw that Luxord wasn't preparing any drinks, "The bar isn't open yet?"

"No, he's just giving water for now. He said he'd give the drinks later, but for now, it's all water.", Extruna said, finishing her water.

After a few minutes of waiting, Xeli finally showed up. Now, for the description off the ladies attire. Eraxric was wearing tuxedo for some reason that had red and blue highlights along it. Hexyla was in a white dress with streaks of black coming along the sides. There was a clear crystal that rested on the chest area of the dress that complimented her black and white. Extruna was wearing a nice shade of blue for her dress. It like an old Elizabethan type of dress with flower type designs on one side. She smiled when Xeli started walking in. She was in a similar dress to Extruna's, but her's was mostly with green and instead of roses it was more like fines. The whole troop was finally together, and almost everyone in the Organization was in as well.

"Hey guys, you didn't start?", Xeli asked.

Extruna shook her head, "No. We were waiting for the hostess."

Eraxric nodded in agreement as she joined the group, "Good news and bad news. Good news is that I am happily dating Luxord, but the bad news is that I can't drink at this party. Vexen won't be serving, and Luxord is in charge of the games and drinks. He won't share."

"Aww, poor you. Well, let's get this party started then. Where's the musical entertainment?", Oraxtyl asked.

Extruna pointed to herself and to Demyx, "We were sitting down and decided that we would be providing the whole night's music. That, and we taught some of the Dusk and Sharp Shooter Nobodies to play the violin to provide decent ball room music."

"How long did that take?", Eraxric asked.

"Surprisingly, not long at all.", Extruna began, "They may lack a heart, but they do know how to play some string, just never get them on a horn or your ears will bleed."

"You mean like how you did that to me and Eraxric on the battle field?", Xeli asked, rubbing her poor neko ears.

Extruna giggled nervously, "Y-yeah... sorry about that..."

"It's okay, just make sure you aim that at an enemy if you and I are ever partnered in a mission.", Eraxric said

Extruna nodded and walked to the group of Nobodies that were ready to play the violins and bass. She whispered a few things to them and then left with a smile on her face before looking for Demyx. Eraxric heard the ball music that started to play and ran to Luxord. Hexyla tried looking for Roxas and got lost in the crowd of people. Soon, it was only Oraxtyl, Srixjav, and Xeli alone.

"Well, I better find Xion.", Oraxtyl said.

Xeli and Srixjav blinked a couple of times before both asking, "She's your date?"

"Well, yeah. Why so confused?", Oraxtyl asked.

"Well, isn't she a little... um... weird?", Xeli asked.

Oraxtyl shook his head, "Actually, she's like me in a sense that our faces change depending on who sees us. Plus, she is good for conversation, and great for sparing in the battle field."

Xeli didn't really think about it that way, considering how she learned about Xion from the video game. Oraxtyl waved at the two of them before searching out Xion in the crowd that seemed to have appeared. Srixjav looked to Xeli and shook his head, "Don't look at me for a dance partner. I'm here for the food, music, and to see if there is a fight later."

"Wow, you are kind of simple to get.", Xeli said, laughing.

"I am a man of simple pleasures. Now, excuse me as I raid the buffet table of every scrap of food.", Srixjav proclaimed, running at full speed across the dance floor.

Xeli sighed and started to watch the first dance. She was so preoccupied with getting the ball ready, and getting into her outfit that she had forgotten to search for a date. She was going to ask Axel, but she kind of chickened out and just tried for Zexion because they had been good friends. Unfortunately, Byxur claimed him and practically dragged him into the tuxedo he was wearing today. Lexaeus was sick and couldn't make it anyway. This just made things a little relaxing to her.

"You alright, Xeli?", A familiar voice asked.

She turned around and found Marluxia in her disguise with a rather nice looking tuxedo with the proper shade of pink that said she was a little feminine, but still was a force to be reckoned with. Xeli nodded her answer to her friend and sat in a chair. Marluxia sat by her and said, "You know, a lot of people there are dancing. Some of the other students even went to other worlds for their dates."

"Really?", Xeli asked curiously.

Marluxia nodded, "So very true. One boy decided it was a good idea to go off and bring a girl named Yuffie to the ball. She is a feisty one, but very kind. Another girl came in with someone named Aerith, I believe."

Xeli laughed a little, but kind of frowned before asking, "Hey, Marluxia, you mind dancing with me? I don't feel like being left out of the fun over there."

"I don't mind at all. Besides, I know that the person you really want to dance with will be here soon.", Marluxia said while offering her hand to Xeli to take.

Xeli took it, but was very much confused by the last statement. They glided to dance floor and joined in the waltz that was taking place, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean Axel, Xeli.", Marluxia said, chuckling to herself.

Xeli blushed a moment before asking, "Where has he been lately? I mean, he seemed to be gone a lot."

"He's been on missions to Castle Oblivion a lot. Xemnas still thinks he can find the Chamber he has been looking for.", Marluxia explained, "Understand, Xemnas is still acting out and searching for many things."

"Is Kingdom Hearts one of them?", Xeli asked, guessing at this point for the answers.

Marluxia became silent when she heard that name. There apparently were somethings that aren't allowed to be spoken of. Xeli was curious to know what more Xemnas was really planning, but the music ended and everyone clapped for the Nobody banned. And everyone with their dates were bowing before going off to hang with their groups. That was when she heard the sound of pedals and a wheel turning.

"Sorry that I'm late!", said a rather happy looking boy. He had a short hair cut, a goofy facial expression and was juggling a bunch of knives. He seemed rather happy to be doing so, he was also on a unicycle.

Xeli looked with a small laugh and confusion, "Um... who-"

"Oh my God! Brother!", Eraxric screamed and tackled him off the unicycle.

The knives were then in the air and looked like they were going to impale him and Eraxric. But with a quick and serious look, the knives were held in the air by a strange force of magnetism. They then disappeared from all sight. Xeli blinked and then looked at everyone else who also stared.

"Eraxric! I can't breathe!", the boy said, while struggling to get up.

Eraxric could be heard purring and not letting go. It took a crowbar and Hexyla teaming up with Srixjav to make the girl let go of him. When the boy finally was free, he took a deep breath and said, "I am here to party!"

"We can see that. Who are you?", Hexyla asked, getting up after getting Eraxric off of the boy.

The boy cleared his throat and produced a card from his sleeve to show to everyone. It read 'Daxch (Pronounced like Dash with a sophisticated manner.) entertainer for all'. Xeli took a look at the card and asked, "Entertainer?"

"Yes, I am here to provide laughs, chuckles, and entertainment. A court jester if you will. I am just very well acquainted with my knives here. And I had a unicycle until my sister broke it.", Daxch said while picking up the pieces to fix later.

"I sowie bwother!", Eraxric said while hugging again, just not too tight.

Daxch laughed a bit and returned the hug before looking at the crowd and whistling from amazement, "Wow, the crowd looks good tonight. Perfect for my magic show."

Eraxric was about ready to tackle hug him again, but held herself back when Luxord walked to her with a glass in his hand. He handed it to her and whispered, "It's Vodka, but keep quiet."

"You're the best Luxord.", she said while quickly pecking his cheek.

"Naturally. What kind of gambler would I be with out a way to sneak drinks around?", Luxord said, though he sounded more like a butler.

Hexyla giggled when she saw this and blushed when she saw Roxas. Though she brought him here as her date, he seemed rather distant when he was with the other members. In fact, he was distant everywhere, like he were a zombie. She was a little concerned, but of course she was a little distracted by what Daxch was preparing to do.

"Gather everyone for my magic show. I know there was supposed to be a musical number, but I'd like to try and show you a few tricks.", Daxch announced as a box appeared out of no where.

Everyone began to crowd, even the Nobody band, and they began to watch Daxch pull out swords from no where. He handed them to Eraxric before entering the box. He then said, "Now watch as my sister stabs me while inside the box and I emerge unharmed."

Oraxtyl looked at the trick a little questionably, especially since the trick was normally using a trap door for safety measures. There was none of the sort. When the door to the box was closed, Eraxric went on a rampage with the swords and she stabbed the box so hard that it came out of the other side. Srixjav was about to sing a song of the passing dead, but the door opened and revealed a completely unharmed Daxch.

"How did... but you... there wasn't...", Srixjav was starting to babble a little

"All magic, my good friends. All magic.", Daxch merely said while looking in the box.

When everyone looked inside to see what was in the box, all they saw was bent and broken swords. They all looked at Daxch with a surprised look and then back at the box before asking, "How!"

"A magician never reveals his secrets.", he said and pulled a metallic colored flower from his pocket. He dropped the flower and a puff of gray smoke started up. When it cleared, there wasn't a trace of him being there. Just a very oddly shaped coffin.

Oraxtyl poked at it with his rapier and when he saw that nothing happened, he backed away and shrugged, "I guess he's a one trick donkey?"

Eraxric had a grin and shook her head. The coffin opened, and with logic being defied enough as it is, he was floating out of the coffin with the use of a single balloon, "Now come on, pop the balloon and let me fall. I will fall not into a pool of water. Not a Barrel of water. Not even a bucket of water. I shall dive into that there lowly glass of water."

Everyone looked towards the glass with some curiosity in their faces. Eraxric had a dart in her hands and grinned before she threw it into the air. With a loud pop and a girlish scream escaping Daxch's lips, he descended down towards the glass. Xeli was passing popcorn around to everyone. For a ball, this was a very strange form of entertainment. People were done with the popcorn when Daxch landed into the glass of water and disappeared.

**Momentary Interruption**

**Oraxtyl: Is this the party crasher? Cuz so far he is actually kind of cool.**

**No, he's not. The party crasher, or rather crashers shall reveal themselves soon.**

**Srixjav: Will there be a fight?**

**Well... just get to your parts!**

**Xeli: No interrupting! I'm trying to watch the show!**

**Eraxric: Put my brother back on!**

**End Interruption**

Everyone expected him to just appear out of no where, but nothing happened for about five minutes. It was getting a little unnerving because they were hoping they wouldn't lose a student in the academy. Then there came a knocking from the coffin. It opened and he came out in a mummy like fashion with his arms crossed while saying, "Thank you for watching my routine. I hope to have new material real soon."

Everyone clapped and cheered while he took his bow. Extruna laughed slightly before noticing the time. It was time for her to do a song for the dance. She decided a little romantic song was needed to get the couples a little closer. She whispered over to Demyx, "It's time. Ready?"

"I am always ready for a musical number, I'll get the water clones ready.", he said while grabbing his sitar and going to the stage.

Extruna giggled and readied her voice. With a couple coughs and a few sips of water, she took the stage with Demyx and his water clones. Soon, one of the water clones began playing a rather strange sounding guitar. Another was playing the violin, and the final was playing a drum set. It was then that Extruna began to sing in a rather longing voice that sounded so passionate, that it was almost out of her usual care free character. It was as though she ere the last Monster drink in the desert. She sang the Romaji words.

**Monochrome no Kiss by SID. Both Romaji and (**_English) _**lyrics.**

**Deai ni iro wa nakute monokuro fukinukeru Itami goto kimi yudanemashou**

_(The monochromy blows through our colorless encounter I shall entrust each of my pains to you)_

**Kizuato tsuyoku nazoru youshanai aki ga kitte Suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni**

_**(**__The unforgiving autumn, which forcefully traces my scars, comes While your cool fingers still beckon me)_

**Toketa to no yakkai na koori mitai na watashi wo Yasashiku sukutte uwakuchibiru de asobu**

_(After I'd melted, you tenderly save The troublesome, icy me and and toy around with me with a kiss)_

**Soredemo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu Tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kareta hitomi wa Dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai Futari de himeta awai hada tsuki mo kakureteru**

_(Nevertheless, I search for a single form of love Your dried eyes tied it to the present from a time far beyond If I can, I want to end while shrouded this like Together, we concealed our pale selves; the moon is hiding, too)_

**Are kara ikuraka yoru suki ni mo narimashita Izon no umi iki mo wasurete**

_(How many nights did I come to love since then? In the sea of dependence, I forget to even breathe)_

**Muchuu no sono temae de namanuru sa dake nokoshite Hikigiwa no bigaku tokuige na KISSU kirau**

_(Even with your captivation, you only leave behind a tepid warmth  
In the art of knowing when to quit, I dislike your conceited kisses)_

**Hitori ni shinai de mou sasshite ayamete Dono kotoba mo kimi no heya de wa surinukete yuku no Midarete nemutte sore ijou wo oshiete? Egao no toi ni mayou toiki tsuki dake ga miteru**

_(Don't leave me alone, take my hint and make me colorful already What words will slip out of your room? Being confused, falling asleep- Will you tell me about things beyond those? Only the moon is looking at the sighs lost in the questions of smiles)_

**Tsugi no nagai hairi ga tenjou ni todoku hyoro ni wa Kimi wa mou inai watashi wa mou iranai**

_(When the next long needle points to the ceiling You won't be around anymore; I won't need you anymore)_

**Soredemo tashika ni ai no katachi wo sagashita Tooku yori mo ima wo musunda nureta hitomi wa Dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai Sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku asa wo tsuretekuru**

_(Nevertheless, I definitely searched for a form of love Your teary eyes tied it to the present from a time far beyond If I can, I want to end while shrouded this like Your wish and the night bring morning along in vain)_

**Yasashikute atsukute hikyou na KISSU de**

_**(**__Paint it with a tender, passionate, yet cowardly kiss)_

**Irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga teras****hiteru **

_(The moon illuminates our final night)_

As soon as she finished the song, the crowd not only applauded, it erupted from the sound of cheers and claps. The song itself beautiful and the couples in the room were all hugging one another. Especially Eraxric and Luxord, who seem to be doing a little bit of lip teasing thanks to the song. Hexyla saw this and sighed slightly because it didn't seem to effect Roxas that much at all. She thought it may be a waste of time to even bother with it. Then she looked over at Xion and Oraxtyl just laughing and having a good time. She thought maybe she should try to be more like them. Xeli was left out of the couples moment and sighed slightly. Unfortunately, she saw Byxur trying to get rather close to Zexion.

"Hexyla... you see this, right?", Xeli asked, looking towards Byxur and a rather stressed looking Zexion.

Hexyla took a look and gasped before quickly getting an idea. She whispered into Xeli's ears, "We'll build a catapult, shoot you over to Byxur, thus making her fall into a punch bowl and then we send a set of flying monkeys to and rescue Zexy, thus dropping him into the basket in the corner and all will be well. It's so simple."

"Or we could just go up to them and distract her while taking Zexion away.", Oraxtyl said when he appeared from no where.

"That sounds kind of complicated.", Hexyla said.

Xeli laughed from both plans, then pulled out a scroll from her sleeve, "Don't worry. I got a distraction. You twp just get him out of there."

They both nodded and Xeli walked up to Byxur, "Hello."

"What do you want, Xeli?", Byxur asked with some venom in her words.

Perhaps her being a dog was not very accurate in the previous few days. Perhaps she should have been a snake.

"I just wanted to give you a present. You see, I know you were mad at me for dancing with Axel... word spreads quick, you know? So to show no hard feelings... I want to give you this.", Xeli said and help open the scroll for only her to see.

Byxur's jaw nearly dropped to the floor and possibly would have broken into the floor below the one they were in. Byxur took the scroll and hugged it while running off screaming in joy. Zexion was then hauled away by Hexyla and Oraxtyl.

"What did you show her?", Oraxtyl asked.

"Was it Roxas?", Hexyla asked.

Xeli shook her head and said, "It was a picture of a shirtless Axel."

Oraxtyl had an eye twitch for a moment before just walking away. Hexyla laughed though while helping Zexion to a table for him to relax on. Xeli giggled before seeing a familiar flash of red hair. She thought it was just nothing, but she went for it anyway. She was soon in the presence of Axel and she looked up at him. His suit was black with a bit of a reddish shade to compliment his hair and emerald eyes. Xeli just staired. Sacificing the scroll was worth it.

"I was looking for you, Xeli.", Axel said with a bit of a weak smile. He was tired but not willing to admit it.

Xeli saw the way he was tired in his eyes, but played along for now, "Oh? Why?"

"Because everyone else in the room has a dance partner, or everyone that wants to dance has one. I was feeling left out, so I thought I'd find you.", Axel said, extending a hand for a dance.

Xeli blushed rather dark before looking for Marluxia, who was looking at her and Axel. She gave a wink to Xeli, then took a seat the buffet table. Xeli took his hand and they motioned for the dance floor. Everyone was dancing happily to the music. Luxord and Eraxric did their best not to be too obvious on the dance floor, and Xion and Oraxtyl seemed to be having fun as well. Hard to believe they could get along so well. She must not bug him a lot. Then there was Hexyla who was dancing with Roxas, but he seemed to distracted from her that she was beginning to feel a little down.

"Attention everyone. I am going to do a musical number for everyone, this was a last minute request for by someone in the audience. I hope you enjoy.", Extruna said as she cleared her throat.

Demyx began to play a rather simple tune on his sitar. A very familiar tune that pretty much everyone knew of. Soon, Extruna put up a sad, but heartfelt tone into her voice as they danced all around the room.

**Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**

Hexyla noticed that Roxas seemed to be connecting the dots. He looked directly at Hexyla and asked, "Weren't you talking about this song to me earlier?"

"I didn't think you were paying attention... you were completely ignoring me you know...", Hexyla said, her head looking down and her hair covering her face.

Roxas was a little surprised when he saw that that there were tears running down her cheek.****

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  


He stopped dancing, and Hexyla was ready to just walk away and wipe away the tears herself, but then she felt his hand go to her face. He raised her face to look at him just by putting his hand on her chin. Then he took his thumb and wiped the tears away. Hexyla had a light blush from this action, especially since his hand never left her chin.

"You shouldn't cry like that, Hexyla. After all, it would be hard to dance with someone like that.", Roxas said with a faint smile on his face.

**It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one  
**

Hexyla smiled with admiration before nodding and they continued their dancing. It was feeling much better because they actually put some effort into enjoying the dance and the song. Hexyla did request this song as a hope of finally enjoying a dance with Roxas, and she got her wish. She rested her head on Roxas' shoulder as the dance seemed to get slower.

Xeli was dancing with Axel as the song played, and she blushed for the simple fact that the song may as well been describing her and how she felt for Axel. This song couldn't have picked a worse to actually start up.

**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
**

Hexyla and Xeli both might as well have been in heaven. Hexyla was over joyed to be this close to Roxas and he would allow it. Xeli, though, was rather nervous about being so close to Axel. The last time it happened, they almost surely kissed. Thing was, last time Axel was caught doing something with Xeli he was punished. She didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

**Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay**

Roxas stopped dancing all of a sudden, making Hexyla look up at him curiously, "Why did you stop?"

"There is something I want to try, but it requires us staying still.", Roxas said while smiling and placing a hand under her chin again.

Hexyla blushed and if she still had her heart, it would have burst out of her chest with out a moment of pause. Hexyla closed her eyes as her face was brought closer to his, and Roxas did the same. Their lips softly met and Roxas held her to the kiss with out even letting go. Xeli saw this and blushed a little before Axel asked, "Distracted by something?"****

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray  


"N-no... Um... I'm just...", Xeli began.

Axel chuckled slightly and said, "Don't worry. It's natural to want something that others have.", Axel said.

"Wh-what do you mean?", Xeli asked as her blush seemed to spread all over her face.

"Well, for starters, you want me to do to you what those two are doing.", Axel said, getting slightly closer to her.

Xeli gulped, wanting to protest and give her reason for it, but she felt that she was getting closer to him as well. While Xeli looked nervous about it, Axel seemed calm and collected about the situation. It was almost like watching a weird show, but for her it was like she was in it.

Hexyla and Roxas broke their kiss and looked at each other with a smile on each other's face. Hexyla just enjoyed being close to Roxas, until she felt her self being lifted into the air and moved away from their original spot.

**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

Axel stopped his advancement, and so did Xeli, but she didn't know why she felt a sensation of danger in the air. Axel seemed to smirk awhile saying, "Looks like they followed me here.", then he took Xeli and jumped back.

All the students seemed to have been collected in an area away from the dance floor. In the middle of the dance floor, Xeli could see what appeared to be a heartless. It was strange though because it also looked pointy, but acted like a Shadow Heartless. Axel put her down and said, "Be good and stay with the others. Me and the other members will take care of this."

With that, Axel summoned his chakrams in a flash of fire. Roxas and Xion teamed up and summoned their respective keyblades. Xion had the Oblivion in her hand while Roxas as the Oathkeeper. Both were fighting as mirror images of each other, slashing at the strange enemies that dared to invade the castle.

"Marluxia, take Luxord and Zexion to scout the rest of the castle. Make sure more of these things aren't here. Xigbar, make like a sniper and disappear while shooting.", Axel ordered quickly while helping Roxas and Xion fight the enemies.

All nodded and formed their teams to hunt through the castle. Larxene, Vexen, and Demyx were in charge of protecting the students in case any of them broke through Axel and his companions. Xeli only thought of one thing. What were these things.

**Author's note**

**Yes. For once, a cliff hanger. A lot of randomness, a new character, and some strange enemies. Looks like Xeli had yet another moment ruined for her. And it seems more than a few of our characters are getting close to the teachers. Naughty naughty. Well, let's just hope things go well and that Xemnas doesn't do anything about it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: One word...**

We now see Vexen, our greatest, and only, scientist in the entire Organization. He is responsible for the experiments that take place in the castle, and outside the castle. His genius created the Riku Clone, and even Xion. Today, he is teaching Xeli a few chemicals as well as a lesson in defense. Unfortunately, his laboratory is considered off limits because Xeli was a little curious about three chemicals that weren't supposed to mix. When they got together, it went BOOM! Vexen looked at the area and deemed it a health hazard. So, they had to move onto defense while the radiation wore off. They stood outside in the courtyard of the castle. There were just fountains and statues of the members of the Organization. Each looked majestic. When Xeli looked at the one of Axel, she froze and began thinking about the night of the dance that had a occurred a few days back. It was still fresh in her mind.

**Flash Back!**

_The pointy creatures that moved as smooth as water proved to be rather strong opponents. Xeli definitely thought that they were Heartless because of the way that they moved and attacked. Dive, sneak, and attack from below. It was the classic Shadow Heartless tactic that she had seen a few times when she was sent on missions with the other teachers. Sometimes even a few NeoShadows. Luckily, she was prepared for a lot of them. No matter how much she and the other students wanted to join the fight, the teachers wouldn't let them, leaving Axel, Roxas, and Xion to do away with the vile creatures. Roxas though, seemed to fight rather oddly._

_Instead of fighting in his usual Sora type of fighting style, he seemed more straight forward and fast. Axel saw this and smiled from the thought of Roxas getting aggressive. The smile went away quickly when Roxas did the unexpected. He held his OathKeeper keyblade in reverse fashion and began hacking away at the creatures faster than before. This was enough to make even Xion stop for a moment. Seeing this made her eyes widen before falling to the ground and grabbing her head. Roxas continued to fight before jumping backwards and using a move that no one could really identify. He held his keyblade pointing to the sky and shouted, "Tornado!"_

_A large wind began and the Heartless were collected into it. The damage it was cuasing was unbelievable. The creatures all perished instantly. Xion continued to grab her head and scream as though she were in pain. Roxas then looked at her and suddenly grabbed his head in pain as well. Hexyla saw this and shouted, "Roxas!"_

_This got Axel's attention and he grabbed them and rushed off to the medical wing of the castle. Xeli was just left with a whole mess of students that were asking the same thing. What was all that about? It was at that moment that Xigbar had returned and said, "The area is secure. There are no more of those things in the castle."_

"_I thought they were all extinguished though.", Vexen said while walking to Xigbar. _

_Soon, the two of them started whispering back and forth about the creatures and about someone that they were unable to hear. When the two of them finished talking, Vexen looked to the group and said, "Everyone, return to your rooms and do not leave under any circumstances. A mentor will be at your door to check if you are safe."_

"_What about Roxas?", Hexyla said, nearly at the verge of tears._

_Vexen kept his mouth shut and merely turned to leave the area. Xeli began walking to her room while comforting a distressed Hexyla. Even Extruna and Eraxric began to help. Eraxric said, "He'll be alright. He's a strong kid, remember?"_

"_Yeah, and he at least took care of those things. What kind of heartless were those, anyway?", Extruna asked._

"_They looked like Shadows to me.", Xeli said with a tone of suspicion. She saw what they looked like, but at the same time, they didn't feel like Heartless_

_When they got to Hexyla's room, the helped her into the bed and before everyone else started walking into their rooms. Everyone exchanged their good nights, and parted. Xeli plopped on the bed with a poof and was beginning to nod off before the knocking of her mentor came. She crawled out of bed and saw a concerned looking Axel looking in the seemed to be searching for something, then asked, "You okay?"_

"_Yeah, but... what were those things?", Xeli asked._

_Axel seemed to hesitate about the creatures, "I really can't say... not that it's a secret, it's just that we are investigating. Till we know what they are, we are to call them Heartless."_

"_And Roxas?", Xeli asked._

"_He'll be fine. So will Xion. They just... need a little rest. No worries.", Axel said and then started closing the door._

_Xeli stopped and impulsively hugged Axel, "I was really worried back there..."_

_with a gentle smile, he hugged back and said, "We're Nobodies... we don't feel anything."_

"_I remember what it's like... and I know when it was meant to be felt.", Xeli said with her own smile._

_Axel actually had to think and digest those words. It brought him back to an old question that he remembered asking Roxas back then. 'are you sure you don't have a heart?'. He never thought he'd think of that question for himself. It made him wonder... but before he could think further, he decided to release the hug and say, "Sleep well, Xeli. Tomorrow's another day. And be ready for Vexen's exercises. You will see that he is a little... strange."_

_Xeli nodded, letting go as well before heading over to bed and changing. Thing was, before she pulled down the dress, she looked over to the door and said, "Axel, close the door before I call Eraxric over here."_

"_Right... got it...", Axel said while closing the door with a red face to match his hair. On the other side of the door, Xeli could here him saying, "Stay down. Stay down. Stay down!"_

**End of Flash Back!**

"Earth to Xeli. You need to drop the flashback now.", Vexen said while waving a hand in front of her face.

Xeli blinked a few times to regain composure, "Hod do you know I was having a flashback?"

"I saw it in your thought cloud when it appeared. Axel has some explaining to do.", Vexen said while pointing up.

Xeli looked up and saw her thought cloud before it disappeared. She then grew a blush at what Vexen saw at the end of it, "Ahem... so, are we going to learn about defense?"

Vexen nodded before summoning forth his shield. It was a cool ice blue with spikes along the curve. It looked like a tear drop, but a dangerous type. Xeli then summoned her staff and held it in both oof her arms in the most defensive ways she could think of. Both just stared at each other while holding their weapons, waiting for one of them to make the first move. Xeli was getting impatient about the whole thing, so she charged forward and readied to jab at Vexen with one of the bladed ends of the staff. Vexen smirked and moved his shield to block. Of course, the attack was repelled. To make matters worse, Vexen pushed her back with out even showing much effort.

"Now, don't you hold back because I am elderly. You should actually fear those with age and an able body, for they hold experiences that you know none of.", Vexen proclaimed before sending the pointed end of his shield into the ground.

Upon impact and puncture, sharp icicles began to form from the ground that pointed up. They moved strait towards Xeli like a creeping slithering snake. Seeing this, she evaded with a cartwheel to the left, thinking it would only be a straight forward attack. How very wrong she was when it changed it's course and followed her. The icicles seemed persistent, Xeli did all the cartwheels that she could stand to do, and still wasn't hit. The icicles finally stopped their pursuit, and seemed to completely melt into the ground. Xeli saw this as an opportunity to test something she learned while training with Marluxia. She did as Vexen did, and stuck her weapon into the ground. She concentrated hard on what was in the ground. The water from Vexen's ice, and the plants that are below. With what she knew, she called forth roots to come from the ground. Surrounding her were roots that were slender and green, and moving in a coordinated pattern that was similar to an octopus that would be fending off a predator. Vexen was a little more than surprised by the attack, so he braced his shield for impact.

The impact never came. Xeli's eyes were closed, so she couldn't see what it was that her roots were doing. The roots were latching on to statues and throwing them around the fountains. Vexen freaked out, "Xeli! Don't you see what you're doing?"

Xeli couldn't hear a word that was said. She concentrated only on making sure to summon the attack. She could not control it how ever. Vexen saw no choice. He pointed his shield to the rampaging roots, and shouted, "Blizzard!"

From uttering those words, a strong gust of wind mixed with snow and ice began to form and hit the roots. Freezing them in their spots. Xeli felt the change in temperature and opened her eyes to see the damage she had done. The statues of half the Organization members were either missing their heads, or in utter rubble. She developed a greatly exaggerated anime style sad face.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!", Xeli shouted, bowing her head to Vexen many times to show how she was very sorry.

Vexen face palmed after looking at how the place looked. With this, he snapped his fingers and summoned a set of Berserker and Sorcerer Nobodies. They began to perform reconstruction of the area and the statues, putting them together and cleaning up the mess that was made from the sparring session. Vexen began to ponder as to what to do next. Then an idea came to him that made him grin ever so much. He started heading to where Roxas was doing training with Hexyla. She had been better since Roxas and Xion finally woke. Roxas had no recollection of the events of the night. That being said, the tender moment that Roxas and Hexyla had together was but a faint memory in the back of his mind. While this made Hexyla sad, she did think it was nice in one way. The next kiss she would give him would be his first, but her second. And she hopes it is as sweet at the first.

Vexen walked in on Roxas having his own sparring session with Hexyla. Roxas was once again holding the Oathkeeper and using it skillfully as he always has. Hexyla, with her powerful and quick ribbon blade, was moving about through the air as though gravity had no possible effect on her body. Was it that she was light, or was it more? Either way, Xeli and Vexen didn't feel like interfering with the spar, so they continued to watch Hexyla floating about weightlessly with Roxas trying to hack away at her.

"Hold still, you!", Roxas shouted while tossing his Keyblade to her in a strike raid.

Hexyla only giggled and blocked it with her ribbon blade. She did a few back flips in the air, and that was when Xeli really noticed what was wrong. She was never touching the ground. She was literally in the air and never touching the ground. She defied all forms of gravity. Hexyla pointed with one of her fingers to Roxas and said, "Gravi down!"

It was a strange thing to hear, and it was even stranger to watch Roxas be affected by it. The gravity must have been increased and pushing him down a lot because he was gritting his teeth so as not to fall. He raised is keyblade to Hexyla and shouted, "Faith!"

This summoned pillars of light around him, spinning around him before some hit Hexyla and knocked her to the ground. Hexyla was sent flying for a moment and then got back up with a sigh, "Well, looks like we're at a draw, Roxy."

"Roxy? Hehe, thanks for the nickname. And yeah, we're at a draw. Next time I won't hold back as much.", Roxas said while keeping his cool.

This made Hexyla puff her cheeks in a cute kind of aggravation. Those quickly went away when she saw Xeli. She ran and tackled her to the ground while nuzzling her cheek, "Xeli-chan!"

"Neko-chan!", Xeli shouted and purred before they grew their ears and tail.

Roxas and Vexen boh watched while trying not to laugh and then were exchanging a few greetings. Vexen got serious and said, "I'd like to perform a team building exercise. I want to take these two to good old Port Royal."

Roxas blinked and tilted his head, "Why do you want them there? Mission?"

"Something like that. You see, I'm hoping that with a partner to help her out, she can master control of her Nature powers.", Vexen explained.

Roxas put a hand to his chin and assumed a thinking pose while trying to find any downside to this, "Wait, there is someone there doing a team building exercise of their own. What will happen if they get into a fight?"

"Leave that to me. Though, I will be close by. After all, we don't want to have those heartless take them out.", Vexen pointed out.

Roxas nodded. Though he had no real memory of the events, he was filled in on what had happened. Rather, he was informed on most of the events of the night. His sudden battle change and how he used his keyblade was omitted. With a nod, he said, "Alright. I approve, but I'm coming with you so we can observe them."

With a handshake and summoning of portals, they called to their respective pupils. Stepping through into the void where nothing can be seen except for the light of the other world at the end. When they came through, Xeli practically screamed when she found out that she was in Port Royal. The beautiful ocean that faced the dock, the ships with their sails ready to catch the wind and flow, and the men and women working to set sail. Vexen took a deep breath to take in the salty air and said, "Alright, Xeli. Here is your assignment. You and Hexyla here are going to explore this world, train by fighting the Heartless here, and try to master your technique."

"Wait, what exactly do you want us to do?", Xeli asked while looking to Hexyla, who was equally as confused.

Roxas decided to actually put some guidance into the assignment and said, "You two have to locate a Heartless that resides only in Isla de Muerta. It's called a Swash Buckler. Good luck."

Both of them took a portal to get out of sight and just reappeared on the top of a building. Vexen looked to Roxas and said, "There's no such thing as a Swash Buckler."

"They don't know that. It's similar to the Snipe Hunting prank. It's to get them frustrated, but I will provide them with a reward for getting there.", Roxas said with a small smile.

Vexen caught on and laughed to himself. Meanwhile, Xeli and Hexyla looked up at the building where Roxas and Vexen were standing on and both said at the same time, "We can totally hear every word you say and see you."

Vexen looked down and said, "We no speeaky your language!", and then disappeared from their sight.

Hexyla laughed a little bit and then said, "Say, if we're going to Isla de Muerta, don't you think we should get a ship there?"

Xeli nodded and started to walk around the dock. The moon looked incredible in the sky. So big, mysterious, and ever so white. Then, she saw the ship that she had dreamed of coming aboard on since she played the game and saw the movies. The elegant and majestic Black Pearl. She ran and jump to the ships front area and gave it a hug, "Oh my gosh! It's here! Meaning he's here!"

Hexyla saw the ship and Xeli glued to it and said, "This is... wow. We could ask him to give us a ride, right?"

"Well, you could, but he's giving us a ride too.", said a voice from behind.

The duo turned around to see the grinning face of Eraxric. She was accompanied by her brother, Daxch. The two of them seemed to be dressed more appropriately for the area than Hexyla and Xeli were. Eraxric was wearing a pair of comfortable pair of pants that were black in color with a loose fit blouse. Her Claymore was on her hip by a string. Daxch was dressed in a similar manner, but he had no shirt and his knives were all on his belt. Eight knives in all and they had a gray rose where the handle was. The siblings looked like a nice pair of pirates that were ready for adventure.

"So, you invited another band of cloaked peeps? They better be as good as you are in a scrap.", a voice sounded from the ship.

Sure enough, standing before them was a raven haired man with many trinkets in his mane, open white shirt, brown pants that went in his boots, and of course his hat. He had his Cutlass at his side and had a smirk that suggested adventure. Eraxric and Daxch stood up straight and gave a salute, "Aye, captain!"

"Allow me to introduce myself, ladies. The name is Captain Jack Sparrow. This, is the Black Pearl. Now, if you lot are going to join my crew, you better put on more suitable attire.", Jack said.

"But, we can't. We're on a mission. We need to get to Isla de Muerta as soon as we can.", Hexyla said.

Xeli nodded in agreement, keeping her excitement bottled up to at least talk to the pirate himself, "Yeah. We need to fight those Heartless across those waters."

"Oh? Well, we're on our own mission. Some poor excuse of a pirate has been sinking ships, turning people into those little pests you call Heartless, and has been ruining my reputation. I can't allow someone to do that you see. I'll take you to Isla de Muerta, you can be sure of that. And you will also help me find the ship of the one who shames piracy.", Jack proclaimed while pulling sword out in a dramatic fashion and pointing it to the sky. This would have been better, if he weren't swaying from side to side after consuming large quantities of rum.

"What a light weight.", Eraxric chuckled while taking a bottle of rum from behind her and taking a swig.

This all being said, Hexyla and Xeli agreed to join the party to go and search for this pirate ship. The moment they were aboard, they found out that they weren't the only ones accompanying the group. Extruna, Srixjav, Oraxtyl and Orkyxe were on board. Everyone exchanged greetings and began explaining why they were all there. Turned out that Xeli and Hexyla weren't the only pair on team building exercises. Oraxtyl was to be paired with Orkyxe so that they could work on their elements a little bit. Of course, Oraxtyl didn't really want to be partnered up with anyone at all, but he had no choice since his teacher said it was either this or face a thousand heartless with a downgraded rapier. Orkyxe would have rather been paired with someone a little more loose, like Xeli, but he needed the grade.

Extruna and Srixjav were together to work on defense. Turned out that Extruna was similar to Srixjav in the sense that she lacked a good defense. Then again, with her sound as her weapon, who really needed a shield. Unfortunately, both of their teachers didn't see it that way. The only student that they actually knew of that were missing was Byxur. Whom ever she was partnered with, everyone had pitty on their soul. Everyone was either in their cloak, or in a suitable outfit considering the world that they were in. Xeli, with her always available disguises, dawned a full pirate outfit for herself. It had a kind of gypsy look to it with the way the skirt was wrapped around her pants, and her hair jingled with the trinkets she had in it. Not like Jack's but good enough.

"Alright, children, get ready to set sail. Everyone should be at a station. Orkyxe, I want you on the crow's nest to keep a sharp eye out for the ship. Eraxric, you are in full charge of the canons, and the rum. Can I trust you with that?", Jack asked while looking a little suspicious.

"Naturally.", Eraxric said with a mischievous grin.

Jack let out a sigh of relief and continued on, "Xeli, you are work the sails. Extruna, I know that you really want to sing, but if you are going to do it, at least supervise this temporary crew while you are at it."

"I will, sir. I'll do my best to balance both.", Extruna said with a smile so sweet, you could almost taste the strawberries in the air.

Jack looked to his crew and said, "As for the rest, whom ever you were partnered with before getting here, you must assist the ones I have assigned jobs to in every way. I'll be steering the ship. Now get to work you lazy bunch of sea monkeys!"

"Yes sir!", everyone yelled and they rushed to their stations.

With in a few minutes, the Black Pearl was setting sail. The sails were beautiful in the night, almost camouflaged by the moon and the waters below. The air was cool and filled with the salty scent of adventure. What could make this a little less than good? The fact that for the last two hours was spent doing nothing. No sign of a ship was ever seen, and it was getting a little annoying. The only one who seemed to have his vigor was Jack Sparrow as he steered the ship, and looked at his compass every thirty seconds.

"Oraxtyl, what exactly is the captain doing?", Orkyxe asked, taking his eyes of the moon for a moment.

Oraxtyl had his hood over his face and was nearly asleep until he groaned, "He's checking his compass. He's got to keep us on course after all."

"But we keep moving from one direction to another. Hoe are we on course? And I can see his compass from here. One minute, it's pointing one way, and the next, it isn't. The rest of the time it isn't moving at all.", Orkyxe pursisted

Oraxtyl did all he could not to growl a little, "Look. His compass points to the thing he wants most. Who ever holds it will have it point to their heart's desire. That being said, Jack wants to find those pirates. That compass is taking us straight to them."

Orkyxe seemed satisfied with that answer and continued to look through his glass. Thing was, he didn't look to the waters or Jack. He seemed to be enjoying his view of Xeli. She and Hexyla were doing a lot of bending over to pick up ropes and move what ever was on the ship around while adjusting the sails to the captains preference. All he did was watch her with a deep sigh. This sigh was not as quiet as he wanted though, and it woke Oraxtyl up from his near sleep.

"What is it, Orkyxe?", Oraxtyl asked while stretching and taking his spyglass out to look to the waters.

"Nothing, so far. Just checking a few things out, "He said while watching Xeli move her hair with her hands in a way that made Orkyxe just enjoy the view even more.

Oraxtyl saw that Orkyxe wasn't doing his job and mentally noted that he was a slacker. That being said, he looked to the waters and saw something move through a cloud of mist. It was faint and for a moment, but it was long enough for him so see it was a ship, "Captain! There's been a ship spotted!"

Jack took out his glass and looked to the mist. The faint shape was seen again before disappearing. He checked his compass, wishing only to find the ship that was causing the problems at Port Royal. The compass was pointing into the mist. No doubt that it was the ship. If it weren't, the compass would have pointed away from it. Smirking with his prey so close, he whispered to himself, "About time I got close to you. Now then, let's play cat and mouse."

Xeli, with her neko ears out, heard the captain say this and nearly squealed like a fan girl at being around and in person to hear an epic moment with Jack Sparrow. They began venturing into the mist, their eyes pealed to see if any danger was about. So far, there was nothing. Just en endless mass of mist. This wasn't the most comfortable sight that he had seen, not since he took out Barbosa. Then, he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. This was the same feeling he got when...

"Everyone, ready for battle! Heartless are coming on board!", the captain shouted, and drew his sword.

Oraxtyl was raising himself from the crow's nest and said, "About time. I was getting cramps up here."

Orkyxe followed with his giant Shurikan summoned as well. Xeli put down her ropes and summoned her staff while Hexyla had her ribbon blade uncoil from with in her sleeve. There was no Heartless appearing, but Eraxric and Daxch were still drawing their weapons. Eraxric held her blade out and her arm out in a similar fashion to Riku, and Daxch juggled his knives while keeping a stance ready. The air was so dense, you could cut it with Daxch's knives.

That's when they heard the sound of something moving through the air. It was like a glider. Then a pair of Air Pirate Heartless appeared, with their fists ready, and their wings stretched as they glided around their prey. Xeli remembered seeing them in her games. Easy to take out when they are low, or you can jump high. Since no one could really jump high except for Srixjav, they were all at a disadvantage. Extruna, luckily was serving as Srixjav's back up.

"Remember, we got to work on defense. So let's start by defending our crew.", Extruna said with her Singer's Blade showing up.

Srixjav chuckled with his Great Sword showing up, "You don't need to tell me twice. These guys aren't even going to touch the crew."

Before the fight could start, a ship materialized from the fog. It looked a little whacky in the sense that it seemed stereotypical. The banner that was being flown was holding the Heartless Emblem. This must have been the ship that Sparrow was looking for, because the compass pointed directly at the ship. From what visibility they had, they could see a swarm of Heartless all working together on moving the ship. That in itself was out of character for them. Heartless ran on instinct, not on thought or strategy like Nobodies. So, who or what was leading them. That's when they heard a strange voice calling from the mast of the ship, "Well, this looks like a rather unsightly bunch. Why would someone of the light be working with vermin like you?"

Everyone looked to the mast to see a hooded figure. The cloak was a vividly dark shade of green, and it didn't have sleeves, so it was worn like a poncho. The hood made the figure look like a druid almost, and the darkness in it's voice was simply filled with venom.

"Who wants to know?", Sparrow asked.

"I'm just curious is all. After all, no one would ever be with a Nobody. Something that shouldn't exist in the realm of light or darkness, yet there they are.", the figure said. The voice sounded rather feminine.

"Wait, we aren't vermin! We don't try to infest worlds like you Heartless!", Xeli shouted while pointing to the figure with her staff.

The figure laughed loudly, pointing to Xeli directly, "Please. Spare me that load. After having to endure the fact that empty space like you even try to fit in was enough to make me vomit what ever hearts I consumed. Now, I shall let my little friends devour the heart of that pirate, and then make you all fade into the darkness as all Nobodies will."

When the figure said that, it disappeared, making the Heartless go into a frenzy to attack the captain and his crew. Sparrow chuckled as he said, "She got it wrong. I'm not one pirate alone."

"What do you mean?", Hexyla asked as the swarm began to come onto the ship.

Jack held up one finger as he said, "One word, mate. Pirates."

**Author's Note**

**I have to say, this is the first time that I have ever done a chapter that was a lesson and then have to separate it into two parts. It's not that I don't enjoy writing long chapter. It's that I wanted to do another cliffhanger for you all to cling on to. That being said, I'm happy to say thank you all for your reviews in the previous chapters. A big special thank you goes out to you all from the people that I have based my characters off of. They all say thank you for supporting them with your views and reviews. Xeli appreciates the attention you all give her by admiring her Nobody Character. Same with everyone for that matter. And keep tuned in for the next chapter that will conclude this lesson. I hope you enjoy the surprise later. This is your loyal Author, sprx777, saying to never stop smiling, laughing, or any of that. I also would like to apologize for not having any momentary interruptions. I figured that this chapter needed to be a little serious this time. Then again, you will find that this story in general will get more serious as time passes on, and as the characters change over the months they spend in Academy XIII.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Fighting in Twilight**

The moment that Jack uttered his one word, the Heartless began to swarm onto the Black Pearl. It was a full on attack. Heartless were throwing boards to connect their ships and continue to swarm, while others were gliding by, or flying over to attack the young Nobodies. With the insults of being called vermin still fresh in her mind, Eraxric lashed out at the Heartless with a series of attacks that were fire based of course. The flames were a dazzling sapphire blue, and her claymore was sent swinging and sending the flames flying to countless Heartless. Daxch was a little more careful in his attacks. He threw a knife to the ground and said, "Attract!"

The knife began to glow, making Heartless that were with in five meter range come zooming to the knife in a magnetic energy. Then, Daxch threw the other knives into the air and they all went jabbing into the Heartless. Moving his fingers about like a conductor at an orchestra, the knives all moved and stabbed every which way and that. The Heartless then disappeared and he repeated the process on several of the little beasts. Xeli saw the way they were fighting, and was a little lost in the beauty and efficiency, so much so that she didn't see the pack of Heartless converging behind her to sneak attack.

"Heads up!", yelled Srixjav, forming a block with his sword that was surging with electricity.

Xeli turned to see that the Heartless were stunned and couldn't move as they were hit by the thunder block, "Thanks, Srixjav."

"Thank me after all these stupid Heartless are destroyed. Who was that green bitch anyway?", Srixjav asked while blocking again.

Xeli really didn't know how to respond with the vulgar language, so she just started whacking the enemies with her staff's sharp ends. When Srixjav didn't get an answer, he went back to using his blocking methods. Granted, he wasn't the best defender, but that was what Extruna was for. Her voice could clear the area. Instead of the usual screeches and shouts, she began singing in a rather strange language. It was so mysterious and beautiful that everyone fought into the beat of the song. The Heartless all seemed to slow down as the music played, seeming to be in a trance. While she sang, she shot her Reverb Slashes at ever Heartless she could, sending them overboard. Unfortunately, the Heartless all reappear as quickly as they were disappearing.

Jack was a great assistance though. He tossed many bombs in the direction of the Heartless, as well as using many of his own throwing knives, and his pistol on occasion. The fight seemed to be going too slow for him though. He went to Oraxtyl, and said, "Say, you feel like using a special move with me?"

"Well, I really got nothing better to do. By all means, go ahead.", Oraxtyl shouted while stabbing many Heartless through the chest.

Jack grinned and then began, making a chest appear between them. Oraxtyl saw this and sighed before tapping the chest, making it open. Instead of treasure, there was a light that was very bright and attracted many enemies that were in range. Oraxtyl grinned and remained where he was, slashing at the enemies as they were coming. Jack did the same, except he was floating in the light with the enemies and slashed at any that were floating by. As the Heartless all began to reappear, the duo just kept slashing. Jack, getting bored, threw a bomb into the chest, and Oraxtyl closed it shut. The two looked at each other, and the Heartless surrounding them, then ran. The chest exploded quickly, eliminating the entire lot of Heartless.

The entire ship was a war zone. Jack saw that Heartless were all getting ready to retreat. He was not going to have his reputation ruined by a lass in a green cloak, and a band of Heartless. He then remembered who he left in charge of the cannons, "Eraxric, Daxch! Ready the cannons! Everyone else, cover them!"

They all said out loud, "Aye, Captain!"

The crew started to work. Daxch loaded the cannon balls into the cannons while Eraxric shot them into the ship. The Heartless started launching cannon balls of their own into the Black Pearl. Hexyla gasped before using her Gravity powers to slow the speed of the enemy's firepower. When she let them go, all they did was splash into the water while Eraxric continued to fire the cannons. The ship was slowly sinking, with their Heartless on board. Finally, it was over. A short battle, yes, but it was tiring for those not used to battling with out any break. When the ship finally sunk all the way to below the water's surface, Eraxric ran below the deck and came back with bottles of rum for all.

"Celebration time!", Eraxric yelled.

Xeli and a certain few were a little too young to be drinking, but then they saw Jack start to take a swig and though, meh. What the hell. Soon, the entire crew was drinking to a toast. Jack stood by the wheel of the ship and raised his bottle to say, "Freinds. Remember this day as the day that they almost got Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Everyone was willing to toast to that. Even a strange tenth hand. When Xeli saw the green glove rise, she stared in shock at the cloaked figure. After the swig from the bottle, everyone stared at the hooded figure, drinking with her hood still up. Oraxtyl came to her and pointed his rapier to where her throat, "You know, it's rude to be drinking with your hat on."

"Technically, it's a hood. But I digress. You guys didn't do too badly actually. At least now I know what to look for in my ideal opponent.", the figure said while leaning over the railing of the ship.

Oraxtyl was about to pull back her hood using his Rapier, when he was pushed back by a kick to the gut that he didn't notice. Apparently, a good bit or rum was enough to dull the senses of even the greatest fighter. Especially Sparrow's expired rum. The figure held out her hand and summoned a trident. The thing about it was that it was twin sided. Both ends of the staff that held them were tridents. She spun it around ominously and said, "So, who's next? I mean a roach is a roach. I'll kill you all til you stop moving."

Eraxric was getting a little more than pissed at being called vermin yet again, and pulled out her claymore. The rum wasn't doing it's dulling quite yet, so she summoned a blue flame around her claymore. The hooded figure bent back to avoid the horizontal slash and she came forward with her blunted ends of her weapon slapping her head. Granted it wasn't hard, but it was quick and enough to send her back a few feet. When she stopped skidding back, the figure ran to Eraxric with the intent to make sure her weapon would go through. Luckily, Daxch came in with his knives and repelled her, rather than attract her to it.

"You alright?", Daxch asked while grabbing a couple more knives.

Eraxric recovered and said, "I'm fine, just get her."

The figure spun her triton around before making a pose and saying, "You guys can try. I'll take you all on, if you want."

One of them, Orkyxe, didn't hesitate to the challenge and threw his shuriken at her. The figure barely shrugged her trident in the direction of the Shuriken still went to another direction. The figure let out a laugh, "Is this a joke? You vermin learn to fight and this is the best you can do? Perhaps the boss was right."

"What boss?", Hexyla asked while whipping her Ribbon Blade at the figure.

She merely jumped to the mast and got out of range, leaning against the beam while saying, "I can't tell you that. After all, I'm sure your teachers have told you already. I mean, I wouldn't want to have my students be uninformed."

Extruna sang through her microphone, sending a wave of sound to the enemy, only for her to do a back flip to get out of the way. The enemy seemed so skilled, so dark, and so elegant. Who ever she was, she knew how to handle her trident. It reminded Xeli of her staff, and how she fought. The difference? This girl seemed to have perfected everything. Xeli got tired of it and thought about some seaweed in the water, and then started spinning her staff around, making it grow and rise above the surface start attacking the figure. The figure saw this and spun her trident around, making a wind that cut right through it like razor blades.

"Nice trick. Everyone seems to have had a go at me. Except for...", the figure seemed to twitch to the side when she saw the lighting coming at her from above.

Srixjav came down with a strange weapon in his hand along with his Great Sword. It looked like a Chakram, but made of two blades forming a Z shape. He threw the strange new weapon at the figure, landing a couple of its as it made it's return trip, "You let your guard down, lass. You really ought to keep it up when fighting me."

"I'll keep that in mind, vermin.", the figure said and pointed her trident to the water, making a big wave come forth to hit him. Getting him wet was supposed to be a big mistake. This wasn't so, for Srixjav had one thing in common with electrical devices. They all short circuited. His second weapon disappeared. Must have been a temporary weapon spell.

The figure saw this and just laughed while supporting herself with her triton, "Oh, this is just too rich. But, I'm tired of being defensive, so... Parler!"

Everyone froze and dared not to move. Jack, who finally spoke after watching the entire fight, said, "Well, we have to obey the code of piracy."

"To hell with the bastards that made Parler!", Srixjav yelled.

The figure chuckled and said, "That would be the French."

Jack shook his head and said, "Alright, what do you want?"

"I want you lot to take me to Isla de Muerta and drop me there. I just hope you all can handle what's over there. After that, you have to set me free. In exchange, I won't completely wipe the floor with you.", the figure said while walking to Jack Sparrow, "After all, you wouldn't want your precious Pearl to sink to the bottom of the sea to Davey Jone's Locker, would you?"

Jack seemed to snarl to himself while taking the wheel of the ship, "All hands to your stations! We're going to Isla de Muerta!"

With great reluctance, everyone obeyed their captain. The journey was long and quiet. Not because they let her aboard, but because they actually had to do as the figure said because of the darn Pirate Code. When they were clear of the fog, they started coming across many rocks. They were there. The rocks all had skull faces on them, and Jack muttered more to himself as flashes of his experience here flowed into his mind. The fight with Barbosa, the assistance of Sora, and the Heartless that invaded. He couldn't believe it was happening again, and that he had to move his ship for a lass in a green hood.

"Perfect. We're here. Now, I know you all want me dead, but you'll have to wait till we are off the ship. Okay?", The figure asked.

Everyone nodded, again, reluctantly. The board that would lead off the ship was let down as they docked by some rocks. The figure started skipping off of the ship and then looked to group. If they could see under her hood, they would see a grin, "Come and get me!"

**Momentary Interruption!**

**Xeli: Why are we doing this for her? Hang the code!**

**Jack: No one is above the code. NO ONE!**

**Eraxric: But she called us vermin...**

**I'm sorry. Not my fault that the figure is such a bi-**

**Hexyla: Please, no cussing. The wall has spoken!**

**Xeli and Eraxric: Yes, mighty wall!**

**Wow, I never thought I'd hear that joke again.**

**Hexyla: The classic never dies.**

**So very true.**

**Jack: Can we continue? I'd like to hang the lass that had the nerve to commandeer my ship.**

**Um, sure. Let's get back on track, alright?**

**End of Interruption!**

The students of our lovely Academy XIII took chase with Jack Sparrow leading the way. He knew the ways of Isla de Muerta better than anyone else, so it was natural for him to be at the front with his sword and bombs at the ready. Oraxtyl was close, seeing as his and Jack's were the same in structure, they were more suitable for what ever fights may happen in the area. That line of thought quickly changed when a swarm of those Heartless came in. Again, they were the strange ones from the party. Pointy, blue, and more streamline. They dove below and tried striking, but luckily, Srixjav came in with his Thunder Block, "It's these Heartless again. Must be a weird Shadow."

"Don't know, but we better try and get past them. Look out!", Oraxtyl said and pushed Srixjav away while using barrier.

This stopped the sinister claws of another enemy from digging into Srixjav's hide. It was blue, like the strange Heartless, and it had claws that reminded him of a Soldier Heartless. Were they really mutations of old Heartless? And if so, who was making them. Oraxtyl didn't have much time to think before he tried protecting Hexyla from the enemies. He was a little late, because she had her ribbon blade spinning elegantly around her like a spiral barrier.

"What was that?", Oraxtyl asked, a little impressed.

Hexyla smirked and whipped her blade at an enemy behind Oraxtyl, "Ribbon Barrier. Clever no?"

"The name could have been better, but it will do. Don't suppose you can keep that around the other?", Oraxtyl asked while slashing forward on the enemies.

"I got it, Oraxtyl. Keep your cloak on.", she said while floating to the air with her power over gravity, and let her Ribbon out a little more to form a barrier around her while making room for everyone, "Get in!"

No one needed to be told twice, not even Orkyxe and Jack. Everyone got close to Hexyla and had she had her barrier up. That was when that familiar laugh came from above them. They all looked up to see the green hooded figure sitting on a ledge, with her trident just sitting on her lap, "Honestly. You guys are so much fun to mess with. I mean, it's been a few weeks since I had this much fun, but this is the best. To see the expressions, fake or not, on your faces are priceless."

Srixjav growled to himself. If it weren't for the barrier, he'd probably have shocked the little laughing figure. Then, the look of anger changed to surprise when a second figure appeared behind the green hooded one. The armor this figure was wearing was very similar to that of which Riku wore. The difference is that there is no Heartless symbol, it was more black and read, and the figure had a round helmet on. If no one knew better, it probably was Riku, but then the voice struck them as odd when the figure said, "Nice work, Nat. I was rather surprised when you said you brought some, but now I believe you."

"You should really learn to trust me, Boss. Oh, where are my manners. Boss, these are the members of Academy XIII. Vermin, this is my boss.", the figure, apparently named Nat, said to them.

Everyone stared at that two figures when the 'Boss' said, "Hmmm, Nobodies, huh? I guess I could have my fun with you all. And the pirate too. Thing is, I feel close to you Nobodies in a sense that I am just a void. An enigma. Nothing. But, I am also that darkness that which you as vermin fear."

"You tell them, Boss. What are we going to do to them?", asked Nat.

The 'Boss' merely snapped his fingers and the strange Heartless all disappeared. Then, he snapped his fingers again, and something was making the Island shake. A strange type of giant armor appeared and began putting itself together. First the legs, then arms, then head. It looked ever so strange. It reminded them of the Guard Armor Heartless, but it was more red black and yellow, and seemed to prefer floating the whole time. The point is that it was BIG! It towered over them as the figure again said, "I guess I should give a simple puzzle. I am the empty vanity that existed with in an old hero. That old hero is someone close to your little school. I hope you all live. I do enjoy other's suffering."

Soon after his little riddle, he opened up a Corridor to Darkness and stepped through with Nat following close. If her hood was down, they would have seen a sinister, yet cute smile with a wink. When they disappeared, Hexyla dropped the barrier, because she was getting a little tired of holding up the defense. Everyone just stared at the enemy with simply dumbfounded faces. How were they expected to face a monster of a Heartless like this? The giant creature raised an arm to bring it down on the group. It was quickly stopped by a strange white hand that came from no where. Since everyone had their eyes closed due to the fact that they were expecting the worst, no one saw it until they thought it was taking for ever to die.

"Are we dead yet?", Orkyxe asked, slowly opening his eyes, "Cuz if so, heaven is not what I'm expecting..."

When he looked up, he saw the hand that was keeping the armored one at bay. When he saw what was connected, he shouted, "TWILIGHT THORN!"

This made everyone open their eyes and look at the two titans staring at each other. And readying for their fight.

"Everyone, move away!", yelled a familiar voice.

No one was going to sit there the whole time and gawk, so they ran to the voice and saw it was Roxas with Xion next to him. Both looked at the titans as they began to fight. The Twilight Thorn was moving almost like it were boneless, moving from side to side, and began to land punches on the creature. Jack Sparrow had ran for his ship, saying, "See you lot later! I'm embracing that oldest of pirate traditions!"

Sweat drops developed on everyone from the embarrassing moment that had happened, then returned to watching the fight. The armored creature was blocking the punches and started shooting strange beams of energy at the giant Nobody. Roxas saw that his companion was going to need assistance, so he said, "Xion, get them out of here. I'm gunna make sure that this thing doesn't live a second longer."

(For those who feel a need to add music to the situation, cue Kusenshi from Claymore anime)

Hexyla heard this and looked down for a moment before running to Roxas and hugging him from behind, "Don't lose... okay?"

Roxas was surprised by the hug, but recognized the voice and said, "No worries, Hexyla. When have you known me to lose?", he then gave that signature goofy smile that told he was not lying.

Hexyla giggled slightly before Xion put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Come on. We need to get you guys out of this world. I'll drop you off and then come back to make sure this knuckle head keeps his promise."

"Gee, thanks Xion. You know how to make my dramatic moments seem like a joke.", he said with a laugh before jumping into the fight with the armored creature, using his Reversal methods to help him gain a dodging advantage. Naturally, everyone decided it was best to at least watch for w little, but Xion pushed them into the Corridor to Darkness, then made sure they had a safe landing.

"Remember, you guys are to stay here. He and I will be back.", Xion said before going back through the Corridor and seeing Roxas still engaged with the enemy.

When she summoned her Oblivion Keyblade, she had a flashback that was quick, but was stuck in her mind when she joined the fight. In the fight, she saw a blue haired girl, a brown haired man that looked oddly familiar, and... Roxas? What was he doing in this picture with those people? Who were they?

_A few hours later..._

Namine was treating everyone's injuries, including a very reluctant Oraxtyl's while looking anxious about the thought of Roxas and Xion out there. She got the news from the students about how they faced strange Heartless, and even stranger figures. These thoughts couldn't have been more dark, but she tried her best to remain positive. She sighed slightly and then finished tending to the wounds everyone had, "Alright. Everyone relax, okay? Why don't you all watch a movie or sing a song or two?"

Extruna had her mic in hand, smiling at the thought of singing a little tune for everyone, "I'll take requests."

Hexyla raised her hand faster than any of the others, so Extruna picked her. Hexyla said, "Um... for reasons that are my own... could you sing...", she stopped talking and walked over to Extruna before whispering in her ear.

Extruna knew the song and giggled slightly, "Nothing to be ashamed of. I sing that when ever I Demyx and I are in the mood for romantic stuff. Granted he gets lazy at the end and tries to lift the beat, but I won't do that."

Hexyla smiled and took her seat. Extruna cleared her throat and put on an almost sad sounding tone. Axel, being exhausted from saving Roxas and Xions behinds in Port Royal, was walking to the clinic with the two keyblade wielders behind him. They looked very tired and were ready to call it a day by getting healed. Roxas looked rather shaken up as he seemed to be twitching and was being helped along by Xion.

"We're almost there, Roxas. Hang in there, okay?", Xion said while keeping one of his arms over her shoulders so she could keep support.

Then, they trio heard it. Coming from the clinic, they heard Extruna sing...

Vanilla Twilight~ Owl City

_**The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere**_

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here

I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly

The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly

I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone

But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here

The whole time that Axel and his companions were listening, they all started to get a little sense of what happiness was supposed to feel like. Roxas grew a small smile before recalling what had happened at the party. He remembered the dance, the music, and the kiss. With who? He thought a moment longer and saw Hexyla's face. He blushed at these thoughts, but smiled still, "Come on. Let's get in before they start another song."

"Alright, lover boy.", Xion said jokingly as she helped him inside the clinic.

Extruna was taking her humble bow when they all walked in. Xion laid Roxas on one of the beds for Namine to get to work. Roxas didn't want to lay down, so he sat up and looked over at Hexyla, who had a blush and was looking back at him.

"Hey, what are you doing this weekend?", Roxas asked.

Hexyla blinked for a moment, looked around, and then pointed to herself in a questioning way. Roxas nodded and gave that same goofy smile. Hexyla smiled wider and kept her blush, "Nothing."

"Cool, want to see a movie when your classes are done?", Roxas asked while rubbing the back of his head and blushing.

Hexyla did all she could to not get off of her chair and hug him when she said, "Yeah!"

With a laugh, everyone was resting in their respective beds, hoping to wake up the next morning with little to no injuries. While they were sleeping in their beds, back on Port Royal there was a man standing on the ruins of Isla de Muerta. The fight between the two titans left rubble everywhere. The man was wearing goggles that were also sunglasses, black shirt and brown pants, a black trench coat with what appeared to be a belt of ammunition over his left shoulder. On his back was the weapon he chose to carry. From a distance, it looked like a Buster Sword, but up close, it was much more. Where the handle was, it appeared to be like a handle for a sniper rifle, and where the barrel is, a large blade was infused with it. The man moved his fingers through his spiky hair and sighed, "Well, looks like my target made a bit of a mess..."

Something in his pocket of the trench coat was beeping, and he reached in and picked it up. It looked similar to a silver pocket watch. The cover had a hawk's head for it's picture. He clicked it open and said, "Talk to me."

"Hey, Hawk. It's me. I was hoping for a progress report.", the voice said from the watch.

The man that was called Hawk scoffed, "It's E.C. Hawkry. Got it, Squall?"

"It's Leon. I told you that.", the voice said, "Now, E.C., will you give me that progress report?"

"The target is no longer found on the world I am searching. Where ever he has gone, it certainly isn't close because he is not on any of the other worlds.", E.C. Said.

Leon sighed on the other end and said, "Just be sure to find him and put an end to him. I'd do it myself, but Radiant Garden needs me."

"I under stand Squa-... Leon. Just get my pay ready. I expect to be paid in interest for every time any of my supplies are burned in search.", E.C. Said into the watch before closing it, making the line disconnect. He then went to what appeared to be a bike.

The motor bike was rather familiar. It was all black, but customized with a dome around the seat to serve as a cockpit. The wheels were removed to serve as rockets. It was a bike that was also a Gummi ship. He got inside and revved the engine a little to test it, "I hope Cloud can forgive me for taking his bike like this. I don't think he'll be too mad when he sees the improvements."

**Author's Note**

**Wow, a short chapter, huh? Other than that... who the hell is E.C. Hawkry? What's the meaning of Empty Vanity? And who is this trident wielding Nat? Quit looking at me for the answers and just stay tuned, okay? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Good old days**

It was a meeting of all the Organization members. All were present except the boss. Xemnas was supposed to be running it, but he was the one that was late. Every member that was sitting at the table were looking from one to the other, hoping someone would have some information on what was going on. Especially since it was a reprieve week and they were normally relaxing or doing a special lesson for one or two of the students by now. Axel looked over to Vexen, who was tinkering with some kind of device that looked similar to a coffee maker, for some info, "Yo, Vexen. Any idea what's going on? I'm kinda lost here, gramps."

Vexen blinked and put down his tools before facing Axel with his how-dare-you face, "I haven't the faintest idea as to what is going on. I just got interrupted by Saix while I was working on my latest invention."

"That right? Well then, Saix, do you know what's going on? Considering you are Xemnas' lap dog, I would assume you know.", Axel said, getting some laughter from his fellow Nobodies.

Saix growled slightly, "I wasn't told anything. Xemnas just got me and Zexion to wake the lot of you to make sure you all got to the meeting this morning."

A gasp came from Larxene, "The right hand man of Xemnas wasn't told anything? I'm shocked to hear this."

"Quiet, you horrid harpie.", Saix said while summoning his Claymore.

Zexion slammed his book on the table and said, "Stop it now. We are an organization, and we shouldn't be fighting one another as we did in the past."

"Yeah, chill dudes. We can all get along and just keep our cool, right?", Demyx asked while leaning back in his chair.

All went silent and nodded their heads in agreement. That was when Xemnas came into the room with his hands on a clipboard. He took his seat at the head of the table and looked at everyone, "Good morning. You are all wondering why you were summoned here, and I will share this information with you. There are two issues that need to be dealt with."

Everyone seemed a little on edge, wondering what it could be. Xemnas cleared his throat and then looked at Vexen, "As confirmed by Vexen, the Heartless that were extracted from the students have escaped. Vexen assures me that they were mere Shadow Heartless, but I am still concerned."

"What do you need us to do?", Roxas asked while Xion was close by, both summoning their keyblades.

"That is simple. You need to hunt down every Shadow Heartless you see and eliminate them. You see, I noticed that there are a lot of Shadows as of late, and I know that if you eliminate them, their hearts will be released and we can send the students to retrieve them.", Xemnas said.

Vexen raised a hand, "Actually, sending the students to retrieve the Heartless won't be necessary. I'm in the process of making a machine that will attract Shadow Heartless from every world that is with in range."

"Is that what you are working on right there?", Lexaeus asked from his side of the table.

Vexen shook his head, "No. This is a different project that I am hoping to work the kinks out of soon."

"Well, let's hope that it is all we need. You all know that Heartless, given enough time to develop, will eventually change in appearance. They may even be collecting Hearts as we speak so that they can achieve strength.", Xemnas began, "They were weak to begin with, but if they do get enough hearts, they will become a nightmare on us."

Xion and Roxas nodded, "So, when Vexen is ready, we can stat slashing at Shadows and collect their hearts and hope that they belong to the students?"

"Thought ahead on that one too. The roses that I gave to Marluxia serve as more than just a way to make Nobodies and Heartless. They serves as capture devices as well. If you hold the rose to the Heartless, it will go into the rose, like the heart, it will do the same. After that, I'll put them in containers.", Vexen explained, then quickly apologized for speaking out of turn, "Sorry."

Xigbar seemed to yawn in his chair while having his face on the table from not getting any good night sleep and asked, "What's the other news, seeing as we got the other things covered?"

Xemnas grew a grave looking face and said, "We may have a spy in our castle..."

This generated some serious looks from everyone. Every set of eyes were on Xemnas, including a set of eyes that didn't belong in the room, but were their anyway. Xemnas went on, "I found out that we have had an intruder lately, and he/she/it hasn't gone away. It's a mystery as to who it could be."

The figure that was sitting at the table had his hood up. The hood was modified to fit a set of round ears and the nose of the figure was sticking out of the hood when he said in his small voice, "I wonder who it could be."

"That is something we are trying to figure out.", Xaldin said while looking at the little hooded figure.

There was a glowing neon sign over the figure's head that read 'This is the spy!'. It quickly changed to, 'You are all dumbies.'. The group all began to think, but Vexen just stared at the sign and the figure, "Are you all kidding me?"

Axeel looked to Vexen and asked, "What do you mean?"

Vexen face palmed and then got up from his seat to approach the little figure, but he accidentally dropped his device. The device began glowing all sorts of colors and emitting a strange smoke. Vexen began to panic and then saw that the figure had gone away along with the neon sign. He cursed under his breath before the gas went into the ventilation system and spread to the entire school. It got into every room and it began to affect every student and teacher that were inside the castle. As the gas spread, crying could be heard.

Meanwhile, in Hollow Bastion, Oraxtyl was doing a little shopping for his friends back at the castle. He knew that if he left early, he could fit in some training time to prepare for the battle with Extruna. He knew he was strong and that he could take her on, but with her power over sound, it made it difficult to think of ways to defeat her easily. Every thought he had was negated by the fact that it would take a lot of effort. Every victory he had so far took very little effort thanks to planning and training. But there was no sound proofing spell, and there was no physical way to stop sound that made people's ears bleed when she was a small distance away. He thought of this fact more and more while grabbing a mess of gummy bears, "They really like this, but I prefer simple chocolate bars."

He looked in his wallet and saw that he had munny from everyone, but Srixjav. That meant that he had to spot for him and he didn't really mind that. He was used to paying for others, so doing it for him wasn't trouble. After he collected the items, he went over to the Crystal Canyons that were in the area and sat down on a crystal chair he had carved. This was his thinking space. If he had a problem that required a lot of thought, he would always sit in the chair and just ponder the day away. Most of the time, the answers were simple and he would curse himself for over thinking things, but he felt that there was no real easy answer to defeating a person who controls sound. He continued for a while before getting a little bored of sitting. Thinking was good, but not so early in the morning when he needed help waking up.

Oraxtyl put the bag of candy on the ground and walked to a clearing. He then summoned his Rapier, which was modified once again. It had a pointed part on the end of the hilt so he could do some damage if he hit someone with it. The guard had a nice golden touch and made using his barrier ability easier. He even took care of the blade so that it's strength and design could be compared to that of a masamune. He was slightly proud of his blade and he did a few practices on the rocks, but had an uneasy feeling. He knew that someone was watching him in the canyon, and he didn't like the feeling at all. So he threw up a small barrier around himself. Good thing too, because two pair of skates had come into contact with the barrier. Attached to the skates were two hooded figures that were dressed similarly to the thing that he and his friends knew as Nat.

"Damn!", one of the cloaked figures said while landing on the ground.

Oraxtyl didn't drop the barrier and took the time to look at their skates carefully. The one on the right had white skates with a big plus sign on the sides of each. The other had a pair with a big minus sign on the sides, and they were black in color, "Well, you're new.", Oraxtyl said.

"Shut up!", the one with black skates said. It was a feminine voice, but not Nat's.

The other one that was a boy and had the white skates said, "Just drop the barrier and get ready to fight."

Oraxtyl shook his head, "It's rather comfortable in here. Plus, I'm not in the mood to kick ass today."

The male skater growled and his skates sounded like they were revving. They must have motors in them. Either way, Oraxtyl dropped the barrier with a heavy sigh and started thrusting his rapier forward to the skater. Unfortunately, the female got behind him to attack with a horizontal kick. Oraxtyl ducked in time to not get hit and even knocked her into the other. While they were down, he looked closely at their skates and saw that the wheels had blades on them. Efficient because it meant they could move fast and use that same speed to kick and do serious damage. Oraxtyl chuckled and said, "You know, I get the feeling that you want to kill me. It could be my imagination, but hey."

"Shut up, vermin!", the female said.

That was all Oraxtyl needed to hear to make him point his blade at them, "So, you work for that guy with the helmet and Nat, right?"

The female was blinking under her hood, but Oraxtyl couldn't see. The male quickly got up, his skates revving again and he started skating circles around him, "So Boss met you, huh? Well, then there isn't much to tell. We are going to rid the worlds of our only competition besides keyblade wielders of light. The nobodies. You filthy vermin.", he hopped to the air and knee kicked Oraxtyl back a few feet.

Oraxtyl dug his blade into the ground so he didn't get sent back any farther, "Well, thanks for the rant. You guys would make great trolls, you know?"

"Huh?", the female asked, "Is this guy random or something?"

"I've been called that. But since we didn't introduce ourselves, it's Oraxtyl. Though, names won;t matter when I'm done with you. Now would be a good time to practice a few spells on you guys. Bind!", Oraxtyl said and the ground began to glow, forcing the two figures in place.

"Hey! What's the big idea!", the female asked while trying to move, but being in the field that was glowing made it difficult.

Oraxtyl grabbed the bag of candy and sighed, "I told you, I'm not in the mood to kick ass today. I have a fight to deal with else where, and I don't want to be tired when I win."

The hooded figures kept struggling to get at the Academy student, but he simply called up a portal and walked through, leaving the two by themselves. Luckily for them, the spell wasn't strong, so they were able to leave in thirty seconds. For the sake of mystery, we'll get back to them later. Oraxtyl had appeared in front of the castle, looking up at it, "Good thing it is reprieve week. I've got too much on my mind to worry about work."

He walked into the castle with the bag of candy over his shoulders, ready to pull his hood down for a rather predictable meme that involved ho ho ho. But before he could pull down his hood, something grabbed a hold of his leg. It was a little odd, so he looked down and was surprised to see a little girl hugging his leg. The girl looked up and said, "Hi big bwother!"

"Big brother? Ummm... I'm not anyone's big brother. I'm Oraxtyl. Who are you?", Oraxtyl asked, trying to pry the child off of his leg.

The child didn't let go, and wasn't going to either, "It's a me. Xeli. Hai!"

Oraxtyl stopped for a moment and looked closely at the hair, the weird smile and then had a bit of an eye twitch before calmly asking, "How?"

"There was dis big poof and smoke and light and I shwank and tada! Here I is!", Xeli explained, giggling as she tried to climb up Oraxtyl's leg.

Oraxtyl started shaking his leg up and down and all around, "Get off of me you leech!"

After about five minutes of hopping, kicking, and attempted prying, Oraxtyl thought of one last little trick, "If you let me go, I'll give you candy."

Xeli gasped and hopped off of his leg, "Candy! Candy! Candy!"

Oraxtyl sighed in relief, feeling the blood circulating through his leg again. He then put his big bag down and looked in it. He grabbed the first bag of gummy bears and held it out to Xeli. The moment he tried to hand it to Xeli, a flashing blur of red appeared and the bears were gone. Oraxtyl blinked and looked at his hand. Xeli saw this too. Though she was sad, she kind of thought it was cool, "Magic twick! Do it again!"

Oraxtyl didn't really know how to say it, but he didn't know what just happened. He shrugged it off and tried another bag. He pulled out the gummy bears and they were gone again, but this time, Oraxtyl's hand was scratched, "GAH! THAT HAD SKIN!"

Xeli was rolling on the ground laughing at poor Oraxtyl, "You funny, big bwother!"

Oraxtly pulled a big baseball glove from out of thin air and then pulled out a another gummy bear bag. When the blur came, it took the bag but was caught in the glove. It was a little red haired girl that was trying to squirm out of the glove. The little girl said, "Hey! Let me go! You aren't worthy to hold my awesomeness!"

"Ah, so it's Eraxric. Well, hi.", Oraxtyl said while rolling his eyes.

Eraxric stood on the glove, "Don't mock me! Fear me! Rawr!"

Xeli giggled and tackle hugged Eraxric off of the glove, "What did you do to the gummy bears?"

"I hid them in my stash with my bwother.", Eraxric said while purring.

Oraxtyl got a head ache and decided to look for Vexen, "You guys wait here. I'm going to find Vexen... knowing him, he's in the freezer again."

He started walking away, but noticed that the two little ones were waddling behind him. He shook his head and went to the freezer before knocking on it, "Grandpa Vex. You in there?"

Vexen stuck his head out of the freezer, and Oraxtyl was a little surprised to see that his hair was not as white as before, the sharp features he developed from age were gone. He was still older than everyone in the castle, but not by much now, "Yes, what do you want?"

"Um, I'd like to know what-", Oraxtyl began but was soon being examined by Vexen.

"I see. You aren't younger like all the others that are here. Very curious. You weren't in the castle then?", Vexen asked.

Oraxtyl shook his head, "No. What happened?"

Vexen came out of the freezer with his lab coat on, "That's simple. I goofed. One of my machines turned everyone in the castle into a baby or a younger version of themselves."

"Everyone in the castle?", Oraxtyl asked, "So, then... where is everyone?"

"Well, since two students, other than you, weren't in the castle, the babies were sent into a room where it's like a day care. The other two are babysitting. I guess we found our other babies. Hello, Xeli and Eraxric.", Vexen said to the toddlers while patting their heads.

Xeli and Eraxric both said at the same time, "Hewo gwandpa Vex!"

Vexen laughed slightly, "I'll have to get used to that nickname. Now, I'm working on a cure for this. I'm certain that the cure is simple like when we became furries."

"I'd rather forget the incident, Vexen. Now, I'll take these little guys to the day care I guess.", Oraxtyl said before picking them up.

Vexen nodded his agreement before going back to the freezer. Oraxtyl took a moment to say while Vexen was gone, "Alright, he is gunna one day screw up the frozen meats and we'll have no DNA."

After saying that, he went around the castle until he found the day care room that they were all in. He was a little surprised to see the students all in baby forms. Even the younger teachers were there too. Roxas was a little baby. Either way, Oraxtyl set the two down and went to the babysitters who were playing checkers against one another. He noticed their feet had a pair of skates each. Strikingly similar to the ones worn by the duo that attacked him. He became suspicious and asked, "Hey, have we met?"

The female looked over at him. She had blue hair that was in a long ponytail and wore a bow in her hair just above it that added a little cuteness to her appearance. She had green eyes and she smiled, "Can't say we have. I'm Myxa. This is my twin brother, Kiraxa."

The blue haired boy with similar green eyes smiled as well, "Pleased to meet you. Who might you be?"

Oraxtyl still wasn't too trusting because of how they sounded like his attackers and that they wore the same pair of roller blades. Same symbols too. Myxa had the minus and black skates while Kiraxa had white skates with a plus sign, "I was sure I saw the two of you before. Ever been to Hollow Bastion?"

The twins both looked at each other and shook their heads, "Afraid not. We haven't found the time. We spend our time in the Deep Jungle. We like to grind on the branches with our motor skates.", they said this at the same time and revved their skates to make their point.

Oraxtyl was a little on edge and looked to the playing babies before taking a seat, "That so? Well, the name's Oraxtyl. Pleasure to meet the two of you."

While the three teenagers were having their conversations, the babies in the play area were messing with toys in the big treasure chest. Roxas got his hands on some blocks and made a big pyramid. He got confused over something and started to look around. Extruna saw the confusion and stopped playing with the mini karaoke machine to ask, "What's wong, Woxas?"

"I can't find Hexyla...", Roxas while almost crying.

Then, the pyramid started to shake and a happy Hexyla popped from it and tackled Roxas to the ground and she was laying on his back. Roxas was happy and blushing when he felt Hexyla nibbling on his head, saying nya every few seconds. Xeli saw this and giggled, "Lookit lookit! They ish cute!"

Eraxric nodded before going to the big closet with Daxch and dumping the gummy bears in it. Xeli went to see and saw an entire mountain of gummy bears. She began to drool and asked, "Can I have some?"

Eraxric looked like she was going to give the death stare, but said, "Tell you what. You can stand in my shadow while I nom on these gummies."

Xeli said, "Deal!", hopping that she can sneak a few gummies for herself.

A couple of teenagers walked into the room that were oddly familiar. One had red hair that stuck up while the other had blueish hair and long. They looked at the babies and waved. The red head said, "Hey, kiddies. How are you all doing? It's me, Lea. Or Axel. Got it memorized?"

Xeli heard Axel and hugged his leg, "Hi, bwother!"

Hexyla stopped nomming on Roxas' head and pointed, but still had her mouth full, "Wook! It's Ahol!"

Roxas gasped and dragged Hexyla to Axel, or Lea to be technical, and hugged his leg too. Lea looked at them all and laughed, "Cute babies. Right, Isa?"

"I suppose. Say, when is Xehanort going to make Vexen fix us?", Isa asked, "I get the feeling Larxene is going to hit on us."

"There a problem with that?", Lea asked with a small grin.

Isa rolled his eyes, "Well, for one thing, she is a-"

Myxa shouted, "No cursing in front of the babies!"

Lea looked to Myxa with a small glare, "Right. I just came here to make sure nothing was wrong.", he then picked everyone off of his leg and pulled Xeli up last. Unfortunately, he ended up pulling her by the hood and it showed her bloomers. Xeli tried to cover them, but was too late.

Larxene walked in, "Oh, there you boys are...", she looked at Xeli and had a nostalgic look, "Little bwoomers! I remember my daddy showing those to me when I was young in my baby picctures. I looked so cute in them!"

"They are cute?", Xeli asked with a tiny blush.

"Simply adorable, Xeli!", Larxene said while hugging her, "Don't be ashamed. Embrace the cuteness!"

Xeli stood on a pedistal and put her fists on her hips, "Behold, I have bwoomers!"

Hexyla and Eraxric then joined in along with Extruna, "We all do!"

Larxene giggled and took pictures. Lean and Isa looked at each other before asking at the same time, "What happened to her that she became a total-"

"Don't make me say it again!", Myxa called out.

Oraxtyl laughed slightly. He ad been talking to them and confirmed that there was no way that these two were the ones that attacked him. Looking at the way things were and the rate that Vexen was going, he had a feeling he needed to make himself comfortable. Because they weren't going to be changed back anytime soon. Then he realized that a certain black baby was missing, "Where's Srixjav?"

In response, tootsie rolls were pelting them. The little chocolates hit everyone very hard and they cried while collecting them and eating the delicious candy. They all looked up to see him in nothing but a diaper, a blanket for a cape, and a paper hat, "You have all bin attacked by mah tootsie rolls! Muahaha!", he then hopped into the ventilation system.

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for late update. I do have other stories and school is so very annoying. Now, I ope you enjoyed this rather random chapter. :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Final Battle for Pizza and a Party!**

We now come into the Olympian Coliseum after everyone had reverted to their original age. The teenagers of the Organizations back to adults and so on. Vexen had found the cure and needed a good way to apply it all together with a harmless form of food. The idea came to him when a Tootsie Roll mysteriously hit him in the back of the head. Laughter came from the vents but he didn't seem to question that. After he put the cure in the candy, everyone gobbled it all down and everyone reverted back to their original age. Now that the explanation has been given, we can concentrate on the battle that is sure to take place. The battle between the finalists, Oraxtyl, and Extruna. A singer and an excellent duelist. Who is going to win this battle? Find out on the next episode of...

**Momentary Interruption!**

**Xeli: Woah! You are not ending this chapter here and now buddy!**

**Eraxric: Yeah, if you do, I will burn you into a well done piece of steak!**

**Hey! I was just doing a late April Fools Chapter... -_-**

**Extruna: Well, do one on time. It's June!**

**Oraxtyl: *pulled his hood back and then revealed the face of Germany* I'm going to punch you in the throat!**

**O_O Alright. You guys convinced me. I'll get this show on the road and make a good fight and party Chapter.**

**Myxa: Thank you very much.**

**Kiraxa: Now, back with the show. Take it away Xeli.**

**Xeli: END OF INTERRUPTION!**

As I was saying... the two were in front of each other in the battle arena. Extruna had her Singer Blade extended and ready for use. Oraxtyl had a typical duel stance with his Rapier held to his face and right between the eyes. The master of ceremony for the evening was Eraxric. She came between them and said, "Alright, this is the last fight and the winner gets the pizza prize. I want this to be a clean fight. Magic is allowed, abilities, and anything is allowed. But, no over doing it. It's supposed to be fun."

Extruna smiled and extended a hand, "May the best Nobody win."

Oraxtyl had some respect for Extruna and was willing to be a good sport, "Likewise, Extruna."

After they shook their hands, they turned their back to each other and looked to Extruna. Both nodded to indicate that they were ready for the fight to begin. Eraxric held up her five fingers to indicate that the battle will start in five steps while she called it out. The opponents took exactly five steps away from where they were and waited for the order. Eraxric took a deep breath and shouted, "Begin!"

(Cue Always be in the Game from Beyblade V-Force)

Extruna charged forward while singing into her blade, making it vibrate. While that was happening, Oraxtyl held his Rapier in reverse fashion. It was strange and completely out of place for this type of weapon, but he had an idea. When Extruna was close enough, Oraxtyl said, "Light Chain!"

From the strange tip on the hilt, shot a glowing chain that wrapped around Extruna's free hand Oraxtyl had it wrap his free arm as well. They were separated by about eight feet of chain and couldn't get any farther than that. Extruna tried to break through, but Oraxtyl shook his head, "It's no good. I got you and you have no choice but to fight me at close range."

All the other students looked in shock. Kiraxa was the only one who spoke, "So, that's his game. He's using an old training method that is used by knights in training to add a disadvantage."

Srixjav looked over and asked, "How is that a disadvantage?"

Myxa looked on and agreed with her twin brother, "It is. Extruna specializes in long range attacks. Her sound waves will be stopped. Keep watching, and you'll see."

Extruna struggled but found it to be no use. She held her singer blade out yelled into it, making a wave of sound go to Oraxtyl, but strangely enough, he was able to dodge it and rush forward, forcing Extruna to block. They were locking swords at this point and face to face. It was then that Extruna knew what he did, "You clever sneak."

"I try. Took me a while to think of this, but then again, it's no surprise that sound based moves would be difficult to think around.", Oraxtyl stated before throwing her back a little and pulling the chain to hopefully knock her off balance.

Extruna went with the chain, but got low to go for a vertical slash to Oraxtyl with a close range vibro blade. Srixjav looked and realized now what the twins were talking about, "Extruna's sound waves are ineffective at close range..."

"Exactly. At a close range, the waves are small and need space to expand quickly, making it difficult to dodge. Since Extruna is forced to fight at close quarters, she has problems. The only way she can do a successful sound attack is if she were to make a loud enough sound to shatter the arena. That is something that Oraxtyl won't let her do.", Myxa said with a giggle, "This is so much fun. I wish we signed up for this."

"Same here, sis.", Kiraxa said before looking into the battle even more.

Oraxtyl and Extruna both kept on blocking and attacking, blocking and attacking. It looked like it was a fight with mastery over one's blade. Their blades kept clashing, one not allowing the other to give any quarter. That was when Oraxtyl decided to use a stun spell to try and limit her movements, but he couldn't even point the blade at the young singer with all of their clashes.

Hexyla tugged on Myxa's shoulder, "When you said that it put Extruna in a disadvantage, does it mean the same for Oraxtyl?"

Myxa gave it a little thought before looking at Hexyla and saying, "Yep. That's the only downside to his close quarters tactic. He can't use any of his support spells."

Extruna was panting at this point. She was getting exhausted with just swinging her sword. Oraxtyl was having the same problem. Fatigue was getting to them both and eventually, it will have to end with who can carry on the longest in the fight. Extruna couldn't even get a sound wave, and Oraxtyl couldn't make a spell happen with out saying it's name. Before long, both were panting and leaning on their swords for support. Extruna looked to Oraxtyl and asked, "Hey, you wanna quit?"

"No thanks... I'm good.", Oraxtyl replied.

Extruna shook her head, "I want to quit too. We can, both lose, but still be winners. A draw. We can share the pizza too."

Oraxtyl thought it was just a desperate trick, but then looked at her and saw she was exhausted. He was tired as well, and thought it would be good sportsmanship to admit that they were equal in strength for now. He extended a weak hand to her and said, "Alright. Then we are both for a draw?"

"You bet.", Extruna said and took his hand.

The chain quickly disappeared and they shook hands in a good mannered fashion. The group cheered on happily, whistling and clapping. That's when a certain little pudgy character came in. Good old Phil. He hobbled over and said, "Alright, I've been watching you all fight in these little games, and I got something to say."

"What is it, Phil?", Xeli asked, getting over to him.

Phil cleared his throat and said, "You all qualify to participate in The Games if you so choose to. I declare you all to be Junior Heroes!"

Eraxric shouted, "Sweet! We can come back any time and fight heartless and stuff?"

Phil nodded, "Now, I believe that these two are supposed to get a pizza reward."

Xeli nodded and ran to get the pizza. After a minute, she came back with two boxes of pizza, all ready for them to eat. She gave them the boxes and smiled, "Enjoy the prize."

Extruna and Oraxtyl nodded and opened their boxes with frowns. Oraxtyl said, "Um... I think there is a lot of air on my pizza."

"Huh?", Xeli asked.

"There's no pizza, Xeli.", Extruna said, showing her the empty box.

Xeli blinked several times before shuting, "Who ate the pizza!"

Srixjav came out and was speaking with his mouth filled with crust, cheese, and sauce, "I dunno! I shall get to the bottom of this. No one steals my friend's pizza and gets away with it!"

Everyone stared at Srixjav in a rather confused way. Then Eraxric came to him and smelled his breath, "You smell of Italian food and clogged arteries."

Srixjav looked around and swallowed the last bites he had in his mouth before saying, "And so, with the pizza disposed, the conquering food eater exits to the portal!", he ran into a portal he called up.

With in seconds, the entire group, minus Phil, ran after Srixjav with the intent to kill him.

**Momentary interruption!**

**Okay, now can we end this chapter?**

**Xeli: No. Did you read the title? We need to have one last party.**

**Oh come on! I don't want to do this. I am tired and need coffee.**

**Eraxric: You can drink this. -offers a Monster- **

**-blinks and takes it- This isn't half bad.**

**Extruna: Dennis likes it. -holding a little cube with faces on it-**

**-eye twitches and runs on the ceiling-**

**Hexyla: I think you broke him!**

**Extruna: -giggled- Dennis is amused.**

**Xeli: -takes Dennis and eats him again- X3**

**Eraxric: -punches Xeli in the gut-**

**Extruna: -catches Dennis and puts the displeased face- Dennis is very displeased.**

**Xeli: -spits out more Dennises- I think I just gave birth. O_O**

**Strange, isn't it? That wasn't in the classes, huh?**

**Xeli: Nope. And look! A Dennis for everyone! :D**

**Dennis clones: :D, D:, DX, :P, O:, :(**

**Extruna: This is a long interruption. We got to get ready for the party. And quick so the plot can advance!**

**Xeli: Nah. I like this kind of stuff.**

**Hexyla: If we don't continue, then I can't be with Roxas. I declare this interruption to be over!**

**Xeli, Extruna, and Eraxric: Yes, oh mighty wall!**

**End of Interruption!**

This was the final party that was for the battle for pizza. It was in celebration of both Extruna and Oraxtyl. The duo stood on the stage and waved to the students, teachers, and other Nobodies that were attending. Even a certain short, mouse shaped, figure was their with the neon sign still flashing over his head. Everyone was enjoying themselves with the music booming, the drinks being passed around, and a special treat that the students were called in for to try thanks to Vexen. The problem? Only Eraxric, Xeli, and Kiraxa were dumb... er... willing to try it.

"What's the treat, Grandpa Vex?", Xeli asked while spinning on one of the stools.

Vexen stopped the spinning hyper girl quickly before holding a single skittle, "What I hold in my hands is not an ordinary Skittle. I made a bag of these because I found chemicals that would make you spit in different colors if you eat them."

Kiraxa tilted his head a little in curiosity and asked, "How would that be useful?"

"IT ISN'T!", Vexen shouted with what sounded like joy, "That's the best part. I made this out of sheer boredom. Like those accidents with everyone turning into animals and younger versions of themselves."

"So they weren't accidents?", Eraxric asked while looking a little less than joyful. It sounded more like a growl, "If so, I cn punch you for those hair balls I had to endure!"

"Nope. Those were accidents. Just really interesting accidents.", Vexen explained while handing everyone five skittles each, "Eat one at a time, or the effects may be... unpredictable."

Xeli stared at her pile before taking one and chew on it. It tasted normal, a little sour, but normal. She then took a napkin and spat into it. The color was green. She thought it was just food coloring, but she spat again and it was purple. Extruna and Kiraxa were both shocked and decided to try theirs. After chewing on theirs, they spat and laughed. Vexen was taking notes of all of the colors and asked, "After swallowing, open your mouths and show me your tongues."

The three students looked at each other before shrugging and opening their mouths to the elder. Vexen looked closely and gave a series of 'mmms' before taking notes and said, "Alright. No side effects. Now, give me the samples back so I can create more later."

The trio looked at each other again and each took one before giving back the rest. Vexen was confused until Eraxric and Xeli shouted, "Taste the Rainbow mothah fuckah!", and ate their skittles while spitting at Vexen.

Kiraxa followed as well, spitting at the poor ice manipulator. Though everyone was dancing, no one noticed the hilarious sight of Vexen being chased by three students who were spitting left and right. Extruna felt that she wanted to sing to the crowd a little bet before she began looking for Eraxric, "Hey, Eraxric? I want to do a song with you!"

Eraxric heard her name and disappeared in a poof of smoke before asking, "What is it that you need my awesomeness for?"

"A song. Want to join me for it?", Extruna asked while getting a set of headphones with mics on them.

Eraxric thought a moment and nodded, "Sure. What's the song?"

Extruna only whispered in her ear before Eraxric grew a huge grin and grabbed the headset to join the stage. All eyes on the dance floor fell on the duet that arrived on the stage. Eraxric, though disgusted, asked Byxur for a specific song to play. Byxur gave a reluctant thumbs up and played a rather catchy starting beat. Then, Eraxric began to sing with Extruna by her side.

_(Stamp on the Ground as sung by Extruna and Eraxric. Written by the Italio Brothers)_

_**Stamp on the ground  
Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump  
Moving all around  
Tep tep da dow  
Stamp on the ground  
Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump  
Moving all around  
We're jumping all around  
**_

Every Nobody in the room was dancing and hopping from left to right. If you want a good picture, here's some colorful words for you. They were cutting a rug, beating the pavement with a hip beat. In other words, they were all having a good time and swinging to the music. Hexyla hugging Roxas while dancing at the same time. Demyx was practically drooling over Extruna and her voice, with Luxord right next to him, sipping a Monster like no tomorrow. Srixjav was showing Larxene what it meant to be taken for a ride with dance moves that would blind any man. Oraxtyl sat the dance out with Xion next to him and enjoying the cheerful sight. As for the twins, you may be asking? Well, they were dancing in a way that most would question was family love or not. Either way, the twins were being loved by people all around for their close dance.

_**Düp düp düp düp düp ...**_

**_Jumping all around_**

**_DROP THE BEAT_**

**_We're jumping all around_**

**_Düp düp düp düp düp ..._**

**_We're sending out an invitation_**  
**_to everyone in every nation._**  
**_But don't sleep get on the run_**  
**_Stop thinkin' and have some fun!_**

I knew I was forgetting something... We now see Xeli, just hopping by herself. Or so she thought. She was too lost in the music to notice that the red headed fire dancer was next to her, dancing in the same hopping manner as she. To make it stranger, they both didn't notice that they were there. They were just enjoying the sound of Eraxric and Extruna singing what would be said a good party song. What, or who, would ruin such a good time? Well, the DJ wasn't very happy to see Xeli anywhere near Axel at all. She didn't care if Xeli controlled Nature, Axel was her's in her mind. She began formulating, and she grinned with an idea slithering in her mind. She just needed to wait until Extruna was available.

_**Stamp on the ground  
Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump  
Moving all around  
Tep tep da dow  
Stamp on the ground  
Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump  
Moving all around  
We're jumping all around**_

**_Stamp on the ground_**  
**_Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump_**  
**_Moving all around_**  
**_Tep tep da dow_**  
**_Stamp on the ground_**  
**_Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump_**  
**_Moving all around_**  
**_We're jumping all around_**

**_Düp düp düp düp düp ..._**

**_DROP THE BEAT_**

**_So come and join our love foundation_**  
**_Go feel the heat, the sweet vibration_**  
**_'Cause we are about to ignite_**  
**_And we wanna go out tonight!_**

**_Düp düp düp ..._**

**_Jumping all around_**

**_DROP THE BEAT_**

**_Jumping all around_**

**_Düp düp düp düp düp ..._**

**_Jumping all around_**

The crowd erupted in applause, hoots, whistles, and cheers as the song died out and the duet took a bow. Byxur took a moment to take Extruna out back, "Hey, I had a thought, why not sing a few disney songs?"

"Why?", Extruna asked, a little confused by the random question.

Byxur put on a childish like face and said, "Well, it's the last party for the battles we had, so we could just play a few songs for the fun of it. Something nostalgic, right?"

Extruna took a moment to think this over and shrugged, "Well, you got a point. I'll let them know really quick."

Byxer gave a thumbs up before running to her booth with all the songs she needed. While she did that, Extruna got her mic and said, "That was good, huh? Well, a thought occurred to me. Who here feels a little nostalgic?"

The crowd shouted in approval with the whistles and cheers. This made Extruna smile a little before giggling, "Alright. Well, you know what to do. Leave a suggestion in the box. The song has to be a Disney song. Something we can all sing along to."

The crowd didn't need to be told twice about what they needed to do. Everyone dropped a song name and then stepped away. Chairs were even set up so that everyone could sit and join in singing. Extruna was ready to grab the box, but Byxur got to it first, "I'll announce and play the tune. You just worry about singing with the one who suggested the song."

Extruna blinked several times, but didn't feel like arguing, so she shrugged and waited while Byxur took the box to her booth and started to pull a card. She announced, "The first song is Why should I Worry. Suggested by Demyx."

Demyx gave a fist pump before rushing to the stage with his sitar. Extruna gave a small blush before calling her singerblade with blade tucked inside the mic. They got side by side as some rather funky tunes started up. Demyx put on a rather smooth voice for this song with Extruna doing the same, and they sang in sync. They even put on a pair of sunglasses just to give their laid back attitude.

_**(Why should I worry? By Billy Joel. As sung by Extruna and Demyx)**_

_One minute I'm in Central Park_  
_Then I'm down on Delancey Street_  
_From the Bow'ry to St Marks_  
_There's a syncopated beat_

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_  
_I'm streetwise_  
_I can improvise_  
_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_  
_I'm streetsmart_  
_I've got New York City heart_

_Why should I worry?_  
_Why should I care?_  
_I may not have a dime_  
_But I got street savoire faire_  
_Why should I worry?_  
_Why should I care?_  
_It's just bebopulation_  
_And I got street saviore faire_

_The rhythm of the city_  
_But once you get it down_  
_Then you can own this town_  
_You can wear the crown_

_Why should I worry?_  
_Why should I care?_  
_I may not have a dime_  
_But I got street savoire faire_  
_Why should I worry?_  
_Why should I care?_  
_It's just bebopulation_  
_And I got street saviore faire_

_Ev'rything goes_  
_Ev'rything fits_  
_They love me at the Chelsea_  
_They adore me at the Ritz_

_Why should I worry?_  
_Why should I care?_  
_And even when I cross that line_  
_I got street savoire faire_

Now, if there was one thing that everyone in the crowd could agree with was that this fit Demyx's personality when it came to laziness and lack of worry. He was actually rather street smart and the song was perfect for him. He may be lazy, but he was deadly when he needed to be. Demyx gave Extruna a quick hug and went to his seat after flashing the peace sign to the crowd. Extruna took a bow and said, "I hope that got everyone pumped. Byxur, the next song, please!"

Byxur dug through the box once again and pulled out the card. She said, "The next song is It's tough to be a God! This one was suggested by...", she chuckled a little before saying, "Srixjav!"

Srixjav launched himself on a bolt of lightning in front of the crowd, which was actually cheering for him. The lightning effect added to the song as it began.

_**(It's tough to be a God. By Elton John. As sung by Extruna and Srixjav)**_

_I hardly think I'm qualified_  
_To come across all sanctified_  
_I just don't cut it with the cherubim_

_Tulio, what are you talking about_

_There again they're on their knees_  
_Being worshipped is a breeze_  
_Which rather suits us in the interim_

_Interim, interim, it's me and him_

_It's tough to be a God_  
_Tread where mortals have not trod_  
_Be deified when really you're a sham_  
_Be an object of devotion_  
_Be the subject of psalms_  
_It's a rather touching notion_  
_All those prayers and those salaams_  
_And who am I to bridle if I'm forced to be an idol_  
_If they say that I'm a God, that's what I am_

_What's more, if we don't comply_  
_With the locals' wishes_  
_I can see us being sacrificed or stuffed_

_Yes, you have a really good point there_

_So let's be Gods, the perks are great_

_Yeah_

_El Dorado on a plate_  
_Local feelings should not be rebuffed_

_Never rebuff, never rebuff the local feeling, no my friend_

_It's tough to be a God_  
_But if you get the people's nod_  
_Count your blessings, keep them sweet, that's our advice_  
_Be a symbol of perfection_  
_Be a legend, be a cult_  
_Take their praise, take a collection_  
_As the multitudes exalt_  
_Don a supernatural habit_  
_We'd be crazy not to grab it_

_You got it_

_So sign up two new Gods for paradise_  
_Paradise_

When our lightning using maniac was singing with Extruna, he added lighting effects to make himself seem god-like. Extruna was adding sound waves to collide with the lightning, giving them a light show. A quick shake of the hands and they separated. Extruna made a quick announcement, "Alright. The next song is the last, but we can have a karaoke thing later. Promisee. Now, next song!"

Byxur wanted the humiliation to happen now. So, she dug into the box and finally found Xeli's suggestion. She grinned evilly when she said, "The last song is I just can't wait to be king. Suggested by Xeli!"

Xeli was already on the stage when she heard the song's name. She was dressed up in yellow sweatsuit and a red scarf around her neck to give a look similar to Simba. She even gave Extruna a nice blue dress to make her represent Zazu. The tune began and before you knew it, they were singing with Xeli's cat ears and tail showing off to the crowd.

_**(I just can't wait to be king. By Elton John. As sung by Xeli and Extruna)**_

_[Xeli]_  
_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!_

_[Extruna]_  
_[spoken] Well I've never seen a king of beasts_  
_With quite so little hair_

_[Xeli]_  
_I'm gonna be the mane event_  
_Like no king was before_  
_I'm brushing up on looking down_  
_I'm working on my roar_

_[Extruna]_  
_[spoken] Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing_

_[Xeli]_  
_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_[Xeli]_  
_No one saying do this_

_[Extruna]_  
_No one saying be there_

_[Xeli]_  
_No one saying stop that_

_[Both]_  
_No one saying see here_  
_Free to run around all day_

_[Xeli]_  
_Free to do it all my way_

_[Extruna]_  
_[spoken] I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart_

_[Xeli]_  
_Kings don't need advice_  
_From little hornbills for a start_

_[Extruna]_  
_[spoken] If this is where the monarchy is headed_  
_Count me out_  
_Out of service, out of Africa_  
_I wouldn't hang about_  
_This child is getting wildly out of [sung] wing_

_[Xeli]_  
_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_  
_Everybody look left_  
_Everybody look right_  
_Everywhere you look I'm_  
_Standing in the spotlight_

_[Extruna]_  
_[spoken] Not yet!_

_[Both with group in the chairs]_  
_Let every creature go for broke and sing_  
_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_  
_It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, I just can't wait..._

_Just can't wait..._

_To be king!_

Now, what wasn't mentioned was that the group all came together to hold Extruna and Xeli up in a pyramid-like fashion. The duet looked and sang on while smiling and laughing. Byxur wasn't in the pyramid, so she went where no one could see her and readied to knock it down. When she summoned her hammer, she knocked the bottom out, and watched as they came tumbling all the way to the ground. Xeli was falling and flailing a little before she landed on top of Axel. Turned out, he was the bottom that Byxur had knocked out of the way. That wasn't what made Byxur angry though. When Xeli landed on Axel, their lips came into contact and they had the single most cutest accidental kiss in the whole room.

**Author's Note**

**Well, I told you I would update sooner, and here is the proof. And for those readers who wanted this sooner, there it is. It finally happened. Xeli is one embarrassed and happy girl. What will the others think? What will Xemnas say? What will Byxur be planning next? Why am I even asking these questions?**

**Oraxtyl: Cuz you lack a life?**

**You mean little-**

**Oraxtyl: Oh shut up and conclude the chapter already. Like Denis, I am displeased.**

**Denis: D:**

**Damn it all... READ AND REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: New Method**

**Quick Note: I have decided to do something different. I shall use (…) to signify the transition of a scene. Kind of like a fade out for television with out the television or the fade out. Now that that little announcement is out of the way, let's get on with the show. Enjoy the new kid.**

Somewhere far off in the Keyblade Graveyard, we see our armored young boy, looking through the vast wasteland that had nothing living. Row after row of keyblades long cast away from their bearers from a great and terrible battle. Such thoughts of war and battles made the boy feel hot blooded. His fantasies ended when he heard Nat's voice from behind him, "Boss. We found the students, and they are in groups now."

"I guess Xemnas got wise to what I was doing... that won't matter. Was he with any of them?", the masked boy asked while turning over his shoulder to look at her.

Nat shook her hooded head, "No, sir. He wasn't. But, our pursuer has been sited in Hollow Bastion. He was tracking Plu and Neg. When they disappeared, he didn't leave the area. Seems the students are there too."

"I knew they'd be helpful to us eventually. As long as he is occupied with them, you can send Sol to infiltrate the castle and put in the data in the computer.", the boy said while holding up a disk, "This will help me spread my horde farther into the worlds."

Nat took the disk and put it away in her cloak, "Yes, sir. When this is over, will we really have keyblades of our own?"

"Of course. Bearers aren't restricted to light of heart. If it were, then I wouldn't hold one.", the boy noted while pointing his now summoned keyblade to her face, "I will hold my end of the bargain, but you must do your part."

"Understood. What should I do if I run into the students or the hunter?", Nat asked with slight edge of concern in her tone

The boy looked to the Graveyard and grinned under his helmet when he saw a familiar light appear, "Plu and Neg will be there. Just use them."

(...)

"So... remind me again why we are here. I mean, I get the mission part, but why do we have to do this whole group thing?", Srixjav asked Xeli while they walked through the streets of Hollow Bastion.

Myxa, one of our blue haired twins popped behind the two and said, "We are in groups because Xemnas is worried for our safety."

"He also wants to test our team work because of how well you guys did back at Port Royal.", Kiraxa added while popping out on top of his sister's head.

"You mean that battle with those weird Heartless?", Srixjav remembered, visualizing those pointy blue adversaries, "They were really weird."

"I remember that. Say, where's that Russian kid?", Xeli asked while searching around frantically. She found the boy purchasing a little rock that he put on his bracelet.  
Hey, get back here!"

The boy looked at Xeli when he was called and walked to the rest of the group. His hair was brown and a bit of a mess. It was combed back, but spiked a lot. He kept a pair of headphones over his ears that were wireless and had toxic symbols on them. They also seemed to keep his glasses in place while he wore them. He tilted his head and asked, "Yes? Did you call me?"

"We're here to find some heartless, not go shopping.", Xeli said with a sigh and a face palm, "Zexion said you were focused."

"I am, Xeli, but I saw the stone and had to have it. It's the one I really wanted to add to my collection.", he said while holding his bracelet up to her face. They were in different colors, possibly all of them in the rainbow. She looked at the one he purchased and it was a simple red color, "I'd be nothing without them."

Srixjav asked, "What do they do? They look like a bunch of rocks to me."

"For one, they are stones. For another, I'll show you what they can do when we take on the heartless. Shall we... how do you say... get a move on?", he asked while smiling and walking onward.

"Excuse Orxibs, please. He is just a little...", Myxa began but had her sentence finished by Kiraxa, "Bit of a jerk."

"I can sort of see that...", Xeli said to herself before they continued into the streets, somewhat surprised by how empty it was in there, "Does anyone else feel that this place is a mighty bit... empty?"

"Aside from moogles?", Orxibs noted before hugging the wall and looking around the corner, "Come and look at this."

Xeli tilted her head and walked to him, looking around the corner, and then back to the group, "Heartless..."

Orxibs nodded, letting his head phones rest around his neck, "So, comrades, shall we take them on, or follow them around a little?"

Xeli thought a moment and sighed with a shrug, "I have an idea, but I'm not to sure about how it will turn out."

"Hopefully, it will not involve us fighting the sniper.", Srixjav said rather out of no where.

The twins looked at one another and just tilted their heads, "What sniper?"

"The one that is waiting for us to come out in the opening. You don't see him from where we are, but we noticed him before getting in this part of town.", Orxibs noted as though it were obvious.

Xeli summoned her staff and hit the Russian boy's knee, "You are supposed to communicate that to the team. Meaning us!"

"Ow! Sookin syn! That hurt, you know.", Orxibs growled while rubbing his knee, "Look, it's simple. Srixjav and I will keep the sniper occupied, while you three... how do you say... skedaddle?"

"Okay, you really got to stop trying to sound whiter than you already are. Even for a Russian, that is just bad.", Srixjav said while face palming.

They stopped talking when they heard a gunshot from where the Heartless were. The group seemed to stack on top of each other to look around the corner at the same time, and they saw someone they weren't expecting. It was a man with long brown hair, a flight jacket, a lot of belts, and a gunblade. When Srixjav saw the necklace with a lion's head on it, he knew automatically who it was. Squall Leonhart. Or, in this world, Leon. Leon had his gunblade on his shoulder while he was looking off to some buildings.

Orxibs snapped his fingers, "He's with the sniper... I guess they aren't happy about the Organization being here. Xeli, take the twins and sneak off."

"Why?", Xeli asked, looking over at the equally confused twins.

Srixjav chuckled a little, "Think for a moment. The only reason they would be on this high alert is because there is something going on at the Castle. You guys go to the castle, and we keep these guys busy."

The twins shrugged when Myxa said, "I guess it's worth checking out. What do you think, Xeli?"

"I'll do it, but if you need help, you know we have to call our teachers.", Xeli noted, getting her hood on.

Everyone dawned their hoods before Srixjav and Orxibs walked into the open. Srixjav held his sword up in time to stop a bullet that would have gone through his head when Orxibs said, "Hello there, comrade. Tell me, why so empty? I thought Hollow Bastion would be so lively."

"Am I not enough life for you sickos?", Leon responded before assuming his battle stance with a hand in his pocket, and the sword still over his shoulder. Srixjav kept his great sword close when he heard a click of a reload come from his right and shouted, "Thundara!"

A bit of lightning struck where the sniper was standing, but he got into the opening. It was a young man with a black trench coat and a rather big sword. It looked almost like a Buster Sword, but the hilt was armed with parts that were definitely for a Gunblade. The weapon had a sniper's scope and barrel, so it was him that they had seen. He looked at them through his goggles that seemed to double as sunglasses and said, "You know, that kind of hurt."

The young man put his hand in his coat and pulled out a barrel that he quickly replaced the accuracy barrel for, and it looked like it was for power instead. He even removed the scope and put it in his coat. He walked to Leon and said, "So, when I take them out, I get paid, right?"

"That's the deal. But I'll be fair.", Leon looked to the hooded duo and said, "You are both charged with attempted destruction of multiple worlds, the theft of hearts from living people, and the destruction of Isla de Muerta."

Orxibs looked at Srixjav, "You did that, I assume?"

"We were there, but we didn't destroy the place. That was the masked kid and...", Srixjav hesitated a moment before he said, "Hooded figures..."

"They think we are them? Way to go, bro. We are in deep crap now...", Orxibs said before he saw Srixjav face palm through his hood.

"Okay... I know I said you sounded white, but did you really have to go through the whitest attempt at being black? Bitch, please.", Srixjav shouted before blocking a shot that came from the guy in the trench coat.

Leon looked to the man, "Was that necessary, Hawk?"

"Come on, Leon, they were ignoring you. They heard their crimes, now let's deal with it so I can get paid.", the man named Hawk said and assumed a battle position.

**Momentary Interruption!**

**Srixjav: You piss! I see what you did there!**

**What?**

**Srixjav: Leon is a Lion and Hawk is basically a hawk. You are so unoriginal!**

**Shut up! I'm trying okay? Besides, he made an appearance a few chapters ago.**

**Myxa: When was this?**

**A few chapters ago. People will know if they reread. The point is, he now has a role as the hunter that wants to kill you guys due to mistaken identity.**

**Kiraxa: Why? Who are the other guys?**

**That's for you guys to find out this chapter.**

**Xeli: It's finally going to be revealed? FINALLY!**

**I get the feeling I kept it a secret long enough. So, shall I continue so that everyone can see what these people are?**

**Srixjav: Yes, but why did you partner me up with that cracker?**

**Orxibs: What is the problem with me, boy?**

**Srixjav: Oh my Jesus by the power if you try to be black anymore through this chapter, I will make you kneel down and skull f-**

**Hey Hey Hey! This is rated T! Watch the language. I will allow some words and innuendos, but none of that stuff!**

**Xeli: This coming from the one who let Eraxric give a lap dance to Luxord?**

…**. she wanted it! Not me!**

**Orxibs: Perverted bastard.**

**Shut up. We got a story to do.**

**END OF INTERRUPTION!**

Srixjav let his sword lengthen to be a whip form and he swing it forward, intending to hit Leon. The Revolver holding man didn't even flinch when Hawk went in front to block the hit with his sword. While he blocked, Leon jumped into the air, aiming his gunblade at Srixjav. He pulled the trigger and with a loud bang, fired. Orxibs leaped at Srixjav and pushed him out of the way before jumping back.

"Here's a little fact about me. Unlike most Russians, I believe in the existence of elemental spirits of animals. That made me perfect to be what I am.", Orxibs muttered when he took off the bracelet and held up a brown jewel that hung from it, "A shaman."

The jewel began to glow and the ground under Orxibs shook before a lion appeared next to Orxibs. Srixjav saw this and blinked, "A summon?"

"Even better.", Orxibs said before the lion walked, as strange as it sounds, into the Russian boy. Orxibs' hood flew back and his hair was red, and grew longer into a mane. His ears became cat like, and fangs grew in his mouth. A tail appeared and his gloved ripped to show claws, "I embrace the Master of Earth and Beasts!", he gave a roar when he stood there, and his tail swayed.

"That's not bade. But, could you focus on them now? Seriously, they don't look happy.", Srixjav said while blocking slashes from Leon.

Orxibs growled and rushed to them, claws ready to rip at Leon, but was blocked by a swift moving Hawk, "No you don't. You're mine, kitty.", and he sent the shaman flying back.

Srixjav pushed Leon back long enough to send another Thundara at Hawk, "Hey, back off from the cat!"

"Thanks, comrade!", Orxibs roared before tackling Leon before he could attack Srixjav from behind, "Keep in mind, they may have been fighting before we ever were."

"Gee, ya think!", Srixjav shouted sarcastically while doing a thunder raid to keep Hawk at bay.

While this duo was keeping the gunblade wielders distracted, Xeli and the twins snuck around the battle field. They dodged bullets, avoided shocks, and even kept their cool while the Pink Panther Theme song played in the background. Xeli was nodding her head the whole time that they slithered through the town, "You know, this song makes me feel sneaky. I should keep it as a meme."

"Later, Xeli. We got a mission to deal with.", Kiraxa whispered while seeing Orxibs, "Guys, I think he summoned something."

"Or he is that something... look at the cloak.", Myxa noted when Xeli looked too.

They looked for one second, then dashed off to the castle, hoping not to run into anyone else. To be honest, Xeli was surprised that it wasn't Cloud or Yuffie that attacked. She didn't dwell on this long before she saw a heartless running by. It was the weird blue one that she saw on Port Royal. It was twitchy in it's movements, but headed for the castle like it was drawn there. Xeli gripped her staff and ran after it, the twins skating leisurely next to her. Before they were even at the foot of the castle, it stopped and looked all around before focusing it's red eyes on the trio.

"Ummm... Myxa... Kiraxa... it sees us...", Xeli said slowly and a little nervous before keeping her staff close in hand.

The twins had their skates activated and let them rev a little to show how ready they were, "No worries. We can take it. It's one."

Within seconds, they were surrounded by several of the strange Heartless and they all twitched simultaneously in perfect unison. Xeli didn't wait, as she ran forward and jabbed her staff at one of them, sending it flying before twirling her staff around to stop the others from attacking her. She was lucky only a few did and were quickly neutralized. Kiraxa was skating in circles before a ramp from rocks came from no where and sent him flying before he slammed his skates into the monsters. Myxa did the same thing, showing off their power over the Earth.

"That's pretty cool.", Xeli said while smiling and whacking one of them off of her back.

Myxa skated next to Xeli, "Thanks. We don't let the Earth do our attacks for us. We just ask for it's help to give an advantage."

"Let me try something.", Xeli said before jamming her staff into the ground and concentrating. The Heartless all started to get a little agitated before roots came from below and squeezed them out of existence. The whole time, her eyes were closed, but she could still see. The roots acted as a second set of eyes in their own way.

"Xeli, some are getting away. We got to get moving.", Myxa called out while her brother had already skated onward to keep at a good pace with the little monsters.

Xeli's eyes opened and the roots vanished back into the ground. With a nod, she followed Myxa into the castle. The places was nothing but a network of pipes on walls, gears an cogs grinding, and emptiness. It was completely empty. To be honest, it was creepier looking at it now than it was playing the game. After taking a few corners and following Myxa, they saw Kiraxa on the ground, holding his gut in pain. When they looked to his attacker, Xeli gripped her staff. It was...

(…)

"You know... I think we might be having some problems, comrade...", Orxibs growled, reverting to his normal state and panting.

Srixjav was along side him with his sword being held behind him, "What was your first clue? Us being tired, or the fact that these two just don't seem to quit."

"If you leave with your friends and accept your death quietly, Hawk over here will make it quick and painless.", Leon said while Hawk was setting hos sword to rifle mode.

"Not only no, but Hell no!", Srixjav said making a Thandaga come down so hard, that dust was sent flying. It took a lot of strength, and he was already on his knees from exerting himself too much.

Orxibs saw his ally fall and then held up a green crystal from his bracelet, "Give me speed, lord of wind!" and he quickly grew wings on his back as well as talons on his feet and hands. With out a moment to spare, he flew to Srixjav and grabbed him by the shoulder before flying towards the castle, "That was too close."

"You could have flown us away at anytime... and you waited till I am near dead? Oh, bitch, you gunna get it when we get back home. I am not even playing around.", Srixjav mumbled while looking at Hawk already aiming his weapon at them, "DO A BARREL ROLL!"

Leon was watching Orxibs roll to the side and get out of range before a shudder went through him. Hawk looked to his companion and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Someone used an old stupid meme.", Leon said before shaking his head, "They kept us busy long enough. We got to deal with the ones at the castle now."

"Right.", Hawk replied before putting his sword on his back and running through the streets with leon next to him.

(…)

"Oh, please. Like you aren't happy to see me?", Nat asked from under her hood. She was holding her trident lazily over her shoulder while looking at the trio, "Oh, he didn't respect personal space. Poor boy."

"What are you doing here...?", Xeli asked, circling her foe while Myxa was tending to Kiraxa's injury.

Nat seemed to shrug at the question before saying, "Oh, causing misery here. Spreading darkness there. But enough about me. Did you figure out the meaning behind the riddle from last time?"

"No...", Xeli said while jumping in the air trying to stomp Nat into the ground. That plan wasn't the smartest, as she was grabbed, spun around and thrown on her rear.

Nat seemed to giggle, "Oh, party pooper. No cake for you. Well, his name is Vanitas. But, since that means nothing to you, I suppose you could ask your teacher. Xemnas, right?"

"How is it that I never am able to land a finger on you?", Xeli asked while getting up and processing her new information to try and understand what was told. Se blinked when the hooded figure was but inches away from her face.

"I thought you would never ask. Well, for one thing, it's because I am you. Actually, another side of you.", Nat pointed out before pulling her hood back to show her face.

Xeli's eyes were shot wide open. She was looking at a rather paler version of herself. Her eyes were yellow, hair black and filled with dead leaves and vines. Other than that, she was a spitting image of Xeli detail to detail, "What... a clone?"

"You're kidding me, right? You played the games for how long? Sheesh. I'm your heartless. Duh!", Nat said while backing off and twirling her trident around, "That little bit of darkness that was in your heart grew into quite a being huh? But I'm not the only one. You see, Vanitas took everyone's heartless in the Academy and formed his own little army."

"But, if you are here, then where is my heart?", Xeli asked while pointing her staff to Nat's throat.

With a smirk, she put a finger to the staff to move it away from her throat and to her hair, "Well, we left those because we didn't need hearts of light. Or what was left. We just need to get back with you guys and basically take you over and ravage every world. Not a bad plan, huh?"

Xeli gritted her teeth and began swinging her staff wildly at the Heartless while asking more questions, "What's with the new heartless then? And why do you want to do all of this!"

"To the first, they aren't Heartless. They're called Unversed. They are the slaves that serve us and Vanitas. To the second, because we're evil. Duh.", Nat said while blocking every hit with little effort on her part.

The sound of skates coming from the other side of the hall alerted Xeli to company and she quickly jumped back to be on her guard. There stood a duo that looked exactly like Kiraxa and Myxa. The duo spoke in perfect unison, "Nat, Sol is done and has left. We just came to inform you.", then then disapeared in a dark portal that they opened up.

"Well, my job is done. I'd take that boy back to a doctor soon.", Nat said while making her own portal and jumping backwards into it.

Xeli looked to Kiraxa, who was beginning to turn pale. She quickly opened a portal and helped Myxa carry Kiraxa gently. While this was happening, Orxibs had Srixjav on his back when he saw the trio go into their portal. He ran to it quickly before it closed, nearly getting hit with a bullet in the process.

**Author's note**

**Well, folks. Sorry for delays. Nothing is worse than having a family member nearly die on the hospital table. No worries, she is fine now. But enough of that. Seems like we got the mystery solved in time for school to start where ever you guys are. While the plot thickens, classes in the Acedemy may begin to be less about learning and more about surviving. Will this change from a school to a war fic? Nope, it will just be a VERY physically straining school fic. Well, best of luck to you and I now have to prepare chocolate and chicken for the gang. Damn you, Srixjav... damn you. Oh, and for those wondering what is with the Russian kid, it's because I am part Russian (by a small amount on my father's side) and I thought I'd add a character that is slightly me with some stereotyping. What can I say? Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Novel with a chance of Foreshadowing**

Sitting in his room, we see Orxibs typing away on his laptop. This has been his routine since he was recruited all those months ago. When he was done with the day of training with the mentors, he would retreat to his room and type page after page of a story he was working on. When he wrote bits and pieces of the story, he would listen to appropriate music. If we were to listen to the music in his headphones now, we'd be pretty much staring at him with wonderment, because he was listening to cheesy romantic music of the different languages. He got a knock on the door, but of course didn't hear it. So, he resumed typing. The door slowly opened to show Xeli peaking through the door with Hexyla and Eraxric close behind. Since Orxibs didn't notice, the trio got an idea of how to mess with him. They pulled the cord to his headphones off of his MP3 player and waited for the response to the silence.

"Huh? Hey, my mu- Oh, hello there.", Orxibs said before saving his work and closing his laptop.

Eraxric rolled her eyes, "Don't close your computer on our account. What were you doing anyway?"

"Writing actually.", Orxibs responded.

Hexyla tilted her head, "That looked more like typing to me. Anyway, what are you typing about?"

"I'm just making a story.", Orxibs said only to be bonked on the head by Xeli's staff.

"Come on, man. We're gunna find out eventually.", Xeli said while taking a seat on his bed.

Orxibs was getting a little annoyed, so he asked, "Why are you here anyway? It's the reprieve week and I'd like to spend it in peace."

"Well, we're trying to drag as many people to hang out with us and just be teenagers for a while. You know?", Xeli said while looking to Eraxric for back up on the whole thing.

Eraxric nodded, "You see, we've been working hard, but we spend most of the reprieve week doing nothing but act like Nobodies who are ready for war."

"In case you forgot Xeli's story from our mission, as well as the others, we are at war with our Heartless.", Orxibs grumbled, tempted to just plug his music into his MP3 player.

Hexyla cut in, "That's not the point. A good amount of us are acting like our age and going out and stuff. The twins left today to go to a skate rink to have some fun. Srixjav went on a date with a girl that he won't give the name of. Daxch actually went with the twins to the park to test his new unicycle, and Oraxtyl actually decided to take time off of training to go travel to different worlds to have a little fun."

"Your point is?", Orxibs asked while crossing his arms, "I'm not like them and prefer not to do anything stupid."

This time, it was Eraxric's turn to bonk Orxibs on the head, "Look. We are going to hang out and drag you with us because you need to get out of this cave and quit living like a troll."

Orxibs grumbled and nodded, "Fine. But where are we going to hang out? And can I bring my laptop with me?"

The three girls huddled to one another in a circle. They appeared to be discussing the issues about him bringing his laptop. They all nodded to one another at the same time and then turned to him and said at the same time, "We will allow this."

Suddenly, Orxibs felt like he was whipped beyond comprehension. So, with a heavy sigh, Orxibs packed his laptop and let his headset hang around his neck for a while, "So, where to?"

"Well, we're going to Halloween Town. You see, we might have a mission or two there due to the amount of Heartless activity there.", Eraxric said while crossing her arms, "Let's just not get pulled into a musical number."

Orxibs nodded before opening up a portal, "Let's go then."

"Nope. Not dressed like that you aren't. We need new duds.", Xeli said while suddenly having a wardrobe behind her.

It took about half an hour, but the change of clothes was needed. They came into Halloween Town one at a time. Orxibs was dressed as a zombie that might have come out of those cheesy movies with radiation and what not. Shredded clothing and all. Not to mention dark skin from burns. Then came Hexyla, who had a pair of tiny wings on her back and a tail with an arrow point to it. She looked like a little demon girl, and the horns she was sporting helped with that. Next came Xeli, who wore a dress that seemed to be made of autumn leaves. One covering her left eye that had a smile on it's face. Finally, we had Eraxric come out with a nice flaming crown over her head and Egyptian type attire. Apparently, she was a sun goddess.

"Okay, you wasted thirty minutes of my life on dressing me up. Would you like me go for a walk and bark or something?", Orxibs asked while messing with some of his peeling flesh, "This is degrading."

Hexyla rolled her eyes and pinched Orxib's arm, "Come on. Don't whine so much. Look, we're here to have a little bit of fun. Nothing else. Alright?"

Orxibs glared at her before crossing his arms, "What ever. I'll go hang out in a cemetery or something."

Eraxric shrugged before walking off with Xeli and the Hexyla to explore the town. There were a lot of people there today. They were all getting ready for another Halloween. A stage was being put up, streamers and lights were being hung, and the children were all causing mischief and problems. It was heaven to the three teens. With a moment's hesitation, they got involved in the setting of the town's Halloween celebration.

"Woah, who are you three?", a tall figure asked before getting into the light to be seen. He was a tall skeleton in a suit.

Xeli only stared before turning the other two to face the owner of the town, "Um... I'm Xeli, and this is Eraxric and Hexyla."

"Well, it's a pleasure, but why are you three here? I wasn't expecting visitors in this town until Halloween.", the skeleton said before remembering his manners, "Oh, and I am Jack Skellington. The Pumpkin King."

The trio all bowed and then stood up with proud smiles on their faces. Then, Eraxric spoke up, "We're here to explore and see if there were any Heartless problems."

"Heartless, huh? Well, we haven't had any problems really. Just the usual variety of them. They come, and go, or I make them go.", Jack explained, "No one is allowed to ruin my Holiday. Ever."

Hexyla giggled a little, "Oh, stop the tough act. We know you are nice on the inside."

Jack knelt down so he could get a good look at the three and said, "I know. I'm not in the best of moods. You see, we do have a problem...", he dropped his voice low so only he and the girls could hear, "You see, we got these big Heartless coming and going, and I don't want to start a panic when Halloween is so close."

Xeli whispered back, "Lucky for you, hunting Heartless is our specialty. We can take care of them all with little to no worries. Guaranteed."

"It would mean a lot if you three can do that. These Heartless like to hang around where Oogie Boogie used to reside.", Jack stated while standing up and letting his leg bones relax, "They go there, then hang around as though they were searching for something. After that. Poof. Gone."

Eraxric looked at Xeli and then Hexyla, "That is unusual. You don't think it's those weird creatures that Mansex warned us about, do you?"

"You mean Unversed? Well, let's hope not. Still, it's worth a look.", Hexyla said before looking to Jack and extending a hand, "We'll see what we can do, sir."

Jack gave a big grin before kneeling down again and giving the trio a big hug in his long arms, "Oh, thank you guys. That would be just swell. To get there, you need to go through the cemetery and walk on the curly hill."

"I guess we'll pick up Orxibs on the way there. He said he would be hanging out there.", Xeli said while gasping for air, "Could you let us go, Jack?"

Jack put the girls back on the ground and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry about that. Hearing that you will help us is filling me with much joy. I'll tend to the matters here. Happy hunting.", he then walked off to assist in the decorating.

(…)

In the cemetery, we now find a certain Russian boy typing away in his laptop. He had finally gotten the inspiration he needed from his music and looking at childhood memories. He had already finished five pages of typing with a smile as he continued to get lost in his work and music. He didn't even notice the trio of girls that were sneaking up on him. Though, instead of pouncing him, they saw that he was typing and looked over his shoulder to see what it was he was doing. They saw nothing more than a description of an old style village out in the country. And something about a little girl and boy that never spoke to anyone at all. In fact, the only time they did speak, was to each other. But other than that, according to what they read, they didn't make a sound even when they were getting hurt for being orphans.

"Wow, he's good. And the description isn't half bad. I'm sure he'll edit the mistakes if he plans to publish.", Eraxric said, knowing she wasn't going to be heard by Orxibs.

Hexyla and Xeli both looked at their Sun Goddess friend and asked at the same time, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, I'm writing my own script and it's not as cliché as what he is writing, but mine needs checking too. Perhaps he can be like my writing buddy. I don't know.", Eraxric said before continuing the reading.

Of course, Orxibs was getting sore fingers, so he stopped, saved, and then shut down his laptop to put it back in it's bag before turning and seeing the girls, "How much did you seee over my shoulder?"

"Enough to see that you are a hopeless romantic.", Xeli said with a laugh.

Orxibs rolled his eyes and then put his head phones behind his ears, "Alright, so what do you want?"

"Well, there is Heartless activity here. And possibly Unversed as well. So, we're investigating.", Hexyla said, "But first, mind telling us a short summary of that story you're writing?"

Orxibs thought a moment and shrugged, "I suppose. Alright. I'm writing a story of two children. They were silent to everyone but each other. In their village, they learn of a war and sickness that has come from a neighboring kingdom. So, the boy takes a sword and decides to join the army. The girl only takes a book and staff to study healing arts for the diseases."

"That sounds good, but is there more?", Xeli asked.

Orxibs kind of grinned at the question, "Naturally. You see, before going their separate ways, they took their staff and sword and made a promise. That they would never speak until they met again. This would start as a friendly thing, but as the years go bye, they begin to wonder if it was more. Both gaining knowledge and more as they grow.", he cleared his throat before finishing, "It is during those years that I will write, and it will end with them meeting. It is how that will be a mystery."

"Why would it be a mystery?", Hexyla asked while looking at Xeli.

Eraxric had a good guess when he looked at Orxibs before saying, "Let me guess. That part hasn't happened yet?"

"You could say that.", Orxibs said before looking to the hill that they needed to cross, "So, we going after the Heartless, or what?"

Xeli and Hexyla were still confused by the story and what was said, but then decided to think nothing of it before finally arriving at the cemetery. The place was riddled with little craters formed from fights and such. This was strange because they were in perfect circles. Similar to explosions... and Hexyla's gravity based attacks. Hexyla noticed this and let her Ribbon Blade slither out, "Okay... it's safe to assume that my Heartless has been here. Recently too."

"They all seem to be claiming territories lately.", Orxibs said while tapping on a tomb stone. This caused the hill to stretch out over the wall to let them cross.

"I've noticed that too. Each claiming something depending on their power. Byxer said something about her Heartless in Atlantica.", Eraxric noted while shivering with disgust, "Her gift of detail is something I wish she didn't have."

Hexyla started walking along the hill, "If they are picking based on powers... then I think I know where Srixjav and the others might be going when they meet their Heartless."

"I can guess too. Though, mine might be somewhere I wish she wouldn't be.", Xeli said before following, "Deep Jungle. You know, Tarzan's world?"

"Oh, that might stink. Can you imagine what she can do to that world?", Eraxric said, "Those poor gorillas."

The group continued to walk before coming across the empty lot that once was the lair of Oogie Boogie. Now, anyone worth their snot knew who he was, and knew he was bad news. He was defeated already, but like all villains, there is a chance for him to return. Just not now. Especially with the duo that the group were looking at. They hid behind some rocks while two hooded figures were digging. One had a ripped and torn version of Hexyla's Ribbon Blade while the other had a regular looking Claymore. While the one with the Ribbon Blade made holes with her gravity power, the one with the claymore was looking about to see what was in the hole.

(...)

"It's not here either. We're never going to find the items we need.", the Claymore wielding one said with a small snarl, "Why would Vanitas send us here anyway?"

"I don't feel like questioning it, Sol. Besides, it got us away from Nat and the others. So, it's worth something.", the other said before resuming her digging.

Sol just rested against a rock, "You've a point. But, can we just summon some Heartless to do this? We are a higher rank than they are, so they should do as we say. Please, Gaia? Please?"

The one known as Gaia shrugged before putting her Ribbon Blade away, "Fine. We'll take a break. But if the Boss chews us out for it, I'm gunna be retiring over in Traverse Town."

(…)

Xeli heard the whole thing and then looked to Eraxric, "So, do we crash their treasure hunt, or what?"

"As much as I would love smashing my Heartless self, I'll wait till we know what they are looking for first.", Eraxric said while taking a seat, "After all, we might learn a thing or two."

Hexyla giggled and pointed to Eraxric, "Who are you, and what have you done with our Eraxric?"

Orxibs shushed them up as he began to listen to them, or at least read their lips.

(…)

Sol stretched and pulled her hood back to show she did look a lot like Eraxric while the other looked exactly like Hexyla. She then looked at the holes before summoning a pair of Shadow Heartless to do the digging, "So, Boss said that there is an Orichalcum in this area?"

"Yup. He said that once we collect enough, he will be able to make a Keyblade for everyone. Just imagine how strong we will be when we take over our Nobodies and have those at our disposal.", Gaia said while watching the dig, "All the worlds will be ours, and I'll finally feel somewhat whole."

(…)

Orxibs read enough lips, and Xeli heard enough as well. The group silently summoned their weapons before finally charging towards the duo in the open field. Sol saw this and summoned some Unversed that looked like Crows. They flew about and began diving down at their opponents. Eraxric evaded them while slashing at her counterpart. Their Claymores clashed with one another, forming sparks as they stared at one another.

"About time I met my double.", Sol said with a grin.

Eraxric wasn't amused, "Oh, you're the double. Not me. I'm all original, baby."

The two then swung their claymores left and right, only to match each other in speed and blocks. All the while Hexyla and Gaia were tossing Gravity orbs at one another to see who would be crushed first. But with their light weight and speed, they only proved to be like feathers in the breeze.

Orxibs watcheed the battle before using his bracelet to summon into his body the spirit of wind. Normally, it would be a bird. But due to the location that they were in, it only made his ears grow long, fangs to appear, and he grew a set of wings. He looked like a giant bat, "Right... Halloween town. I don't even want to know what the other forms are like.", he then used his wings to blow back the Unversed to the ground.

This allowed Xeli to summon roots under the birds to trap and squeeze them until they vanished. Xeli then looked at Orxibs and said, "Not the most flattering transformation, but it looks to have a purpose,"

"Oh, shut it. If this is how it is hear, I hope to never change in other worlds with alternate forms.", Orxibs said before making a loud screech that was the equivalent of Extruna's sound waves. By that, I mean they hurt like hell.

**Momentary Interruption!**

**Xeli: Alright, this is ridiculous. This was supposed to be a peaceful chapter. You know, a chance to unwind and such.**

**Well, what do you expect. The people needed to know of the plot, or at least some form of foreshadowing.**

**Orxibs: That explains the title. Now, let's take this lady's request and make it more peaceful. Time skip, anyone?**

**Eraxric: I'm up for that.**

**Hexyla: Same here. Besides... Gaia is being a bitch to me and I don't like it.**

**Alright, I'll do it. But you guys owe me for it.**

**Xeli: alright, we'll pay you back in the next chapter.**

**Good. AUTHOR POWAHS ACTIVATE! TIME SKIP!**

**End of Interruption!**

And so, after about thirty minutes of fighting, complaining, and tons of memes that were worth a few laughs, our heroes were sitting in the plaza of Halloween Town. Wiping sweat from their bodies, and waiting for Xeli to come back with glasses of pumpkin juice. Eraxric was picking around with her ears while glaring at Orxibs, "Those screeches of yours may have saved my life, but they still hurt like hell."

"Well, I'm sorry. The bat took over most of my will.", Orxibs said while typing away at his laptop.

Hexyla was petting her precious Ribbon Blade, "Oh, that meanie won't hurt you next time. We'll teach them a lesson."

Thye continued on with this for a few minutes before Xeli sat down with them smiled wide, "Hey guys. Well, I guess this day is done. But, I got some news."

"Oh, really? And what would that be?", Eraxric asked while taking her glass and sipping it happily.

Xeli grinned more before saying, "I have signed us up for the Halloween Story Telling contest."

Orxibs spat his drink in Xeli's face, "You did what!"

After wiping the juice off of her face, Xeli replied, "We're in the contest. All of us."

Orxibs was furious, "We don't know a good story."

"Well, that's the best part. We got time to plan on it.", Xeli stated while sipping her drink.

Orxibs was growling a little to himself before a song played in his head sets. The song was one he knew well. Rather scary if performed and sung right. But, the introduction wasn't for singing. It was just speaking. When he listened a small grin appeared on his face.

_Once there was a small dream_

"I think I have the perfect story to tell. Does it have to be scary?", Orxibs asked.

_No one knew who had dreamed it. Such a tiny dream it was._

"Of course it has to be scary.", Xeli noted while looking questioningly to Eraxric and Hexyla.

_The little dream thought, "I don't want to disappear like this. How can I make people dream me?"_

"Good. Then this will be very interesting to tell.", Orxibs said while taking a few notes in his laptop.

_For a while, the dream pondered on this issue until it finally reached a solution._

"Orxibs, will you tell us the name of the story already?", Eraxric asked, feeling a little more than impatient.

"_I will make humans dream me, and they shall create my world."_

Orxibs finished taking his notes before looking at all three of them and asking his own question, "Tell me, what do the three of you know of Wonderland?"

**Author's Note**

**A bit of a short chapter, but hey, not everything can be long. Especially since this was meant to add some development. Based on what you are reading, can you guess what story that Orxibs is planning to tell? If you don't get these hints, then no cookie for you. For those who figured it out, I hope you look forward to our Halloween Chapter. Muahahaha!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Drunken Story Telling**

Xeli was laughing happily with her team. It consisted of Byxur (sadly), Orkyx (even worse), and finally Hexyla. Xeli and Hexyla stuck together for their entire lessons for the month. Their teacher was Luxord. The lesson seemed simple enough, but was found most difficult through out the middle of the month. They had to understand how luck and games worked. Since they were always fighting Heartless in other worlds, and their other halves were rather quiet lately, they had time to find out how Luxord was playing things. It didn't take long to figure out that on a trip to Wonderland, the reason for the Heartless infestation was to be a distraction. So, on this mission it was puzzling to them all that if it was bait, why take it?

"So, why are we celebrating that we took the bait?", Hexyla asked while sipping her soda.

Luxord looked to his students and shook his head, "I see you still don't understand. I'll explain. They left bait for us to take. The reason why I let you take it was to see purpose of the set up."

"It was a distraction, huh?", Byxur asked while gulping down her drink and demanding more.

Since Luxord was trying to be a good host, he simply replied, "Yes. That's right. You're very sharp when you want to be. Alright, we took the bait because the real purpose was on another world. Luckily, Xigbar and Roxas were in the area to take care of the situation. I'm not allowed to say where, but I'm sure you can figure it out on your own."

"Well, that's cool. So, were we pawns to you?", Xeli asked while recognizing a strategy similar to chess.

Luxord gave a grin before passing the bottle of soda, "And that, is what you were to notice. In every game, there are pawns. And you were my pawns as I am a pawn to the Organization."

All of the students there took that advice and meditated on it for a while before Xeli's and Hexyla's watches went off. The duo had the little jingle from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers and they even spoke into it at the same time, "What's up Alpha?"

"Hilarious. Look, it's time. Get your rear ends over here.", the voice or Eraxric sounded off before the line was cut.

The duo knew what it meant and quickly got up to run out. Xeli, how ever, was stumbling a little and she had a small blush from it before they disappeared into the portal. Luxord noticed the was she stumbled and cautiously looked to a bottle he used to fill her cup. Then his eyes went wide when he saw that he had grabbed the Organization XIII special rum instead of the soda. The bottles were sitting so close to one another, it was an easy mistake. But still, the effects of a rum that strong on someone as short as she was and silly was sure to be insane.

**Momentary Interruption!**

**Xeli: You made me drunk!**

**Did you not read the title of this chapter?**

**Hexyla: He has a point.**

**Xeli: You're supposed to be helping me here.**

**Eraxric: I agree, but why does she get to have that rum. I want that rum.**

**Sadly, she drank it all.**

**Eraxric: …. I'm not doing that meme...**

**Oraxtyl: *walks in and pulled his hood over his face before reveal the face of Jack Sparrow* Why is the rum always gone?**

**Eraxric: DAMNIT!**

**Hexyla: Alright, no need to shout.**

**Xeli: Oh, when I'm done with the hangover, sparky... you won't be having kids in the future...**

**Have mercy, woman!**

**Eraxric: I want my rum!**

**Alright, I'll make sure that Xeli sleeps through her hangover and that Eraxric drinks her wieght in rum!**

**Eraxric: I can live with that.**

**Xeli: … Fine.**

**Hexyla: Cool. But, what will we do? Xeli is supposed to have a part in the story that she needs to do sober.**

**Orxibs: That's obvious. Let's continue with the story and find out.**

**End of Interruption!**

Orxibs began to pace around the square of Halloween Town. He was wearing a nicely done blue wig, and white and blue shirt with a pair of blue pants. To complete the outfit, he wore a white scarfy around his neck. It flowed a little while he walked, "What's taking Xeli so long?"

"Who knows? I personally don't really don't care. As long as we get this done. And win.", Eraxric replied while leaning against the town's fountain. She was in a scarlet dress with an armored left arm and torso. She had her Claymore out in her hand and she had her hair died red and trimmed enough to have it stop at the base of her neck.

Extruna sat next to Eraxric with a white shirt, brown pants, and her hair covering her eyes. She looked like a young girl who was lonely, "She's right, Orxibs. She'll make it. No sense in worrying."

"Fine. Can I worry about the twins?", Orxibs asked while turning to face the duo.

Extruna had to think a moment before shaking her head, "Nope. They're probably fully dressed and coming through a portal now."

And speak of the devil, the twins appear. Myxa and Kiraxa both walked through the portal while wearing matching yellow outfits. Myxa wore the exact same outfit as her brother. Brown overalls with yellow shirt and they both had brown shoes. She wore a white bow on her head so that they could distinguish one another aside from the obvious features, "We're here. How long before we go on stage?"

"There are three more acts before we go in. We're just missing Hexyla and Xeli. They need to hurry up.", Orxibs said before another portal opened up. What came out was something that Orxibs didn't want to see.

Hexyla came through with a giggling Xeli on her back. She wasn't wearing her princess outfit that she was supposed to be wearing. She was just giggling while singing twinkle little stars. Hexyla managed to say, "Um, we have a problem. She's been babbling and singing and giggling."

Orxibs walked to Xeli and smelled her breath while she sang, "You're kidding... Drunk? How did she get drunk?"

"How am I supposed to know? Look, she's drunk and now doesn't remember what she is supposed to do.", Hexyla said while lying Xeli on the ground.

Xeli was giggling and rolling on the floor, "Twinkle twinkle little star~ Whee~"

Orxibs was almost ready to pull his wig off of his head and then blinked a few times before looking at Hexyla and asking, "Tell me, do you know all of Xeli's moves?"

"Yeah...", Hexyla responded, not liking how Orxibs was getting closer to her.

"You can fit in that costume, right?", He asked now and grinned happily.

Hexyla nodded and saw where this was going, "No! I am not going to do that! I was supposed to be in charge of effects for the act."

"Well, now you're the princess. All actors can tell Xeli what she does cuz now she is with effects.", Orxibs said and looked to the group, "Any objections?"

Eraxric shrugged and laughed, "I got no issues with it. She's drunk and Hexyla is sober."

Everyone seemed to agree, except for Hexyla. She took a deep breath and started to mess with her fingers while saying, "Okay... but don't get mad if I freeze up, okay?"

"We know you can handle it. Now, let's get one final practice done before our act.", Kiraxa said while giving a fist pump.

And so, they all practiced. Extruna sang while everyone acted out their parts in silence. Eraxric loved her part the most and was enjoying the swinging of her claymore. All the while, Xeli was watching and clapping while following the directions that everyone gave for the effects. Despite the fact that she was drunk off her bum, Nature herself wasn't going to let her mess this up. When they finished their practice, they saw the pudgy little mayor, with a smile on his face, walk up to them, "You'll be up in five minutes. You better set up. After all, everyone is expecting a good show."

Extruna quickly got into her position and sat on a wooden chair suspended in the air behind the curtains so that she could look like a ghost sitting with a story book on her lap. It was rather oversized, but the exaggeration was needed for the effect. Everyone got into their positions and Xeli used her power to make roots come up to form human shapes. They even moved around like they were ordinary humans. Eraxric was first in line and happily awaited her cue with Orxibs, Hexyla, Myxa, and Kiraxa respectfully. Extruna saw that and looked out to the audience to see that every student and teacher was there. With an excited giggle, she game the thumbs up to Jack Skelington.

The pumpkin king stood on stage with a skull shaped microphone in his left hand and said, "Well, the finale has. Come. We have heard many stories told and even sang. But not done at the same time. Please, give a warm welcome to Academy XIII's students!"

The audience gave their applause as the curtain rose up and revealed Extruna sitting on her floating chair and slowly opening the book. She put on a sweet child's voice as she began to tell her tale. And as she spoke, a very disturbing, and old fashioned, music played in the background.

_Alice Human Sacrifice as sung by Extruna and performed by Eraxric, Orxibs, Hexyla, Kiraxa, and Myxa_

_Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was, no one knew who had dreamt it._

_The tiny dream began to think, "I don't want to disappear like this. How can I make people to dream of me?"_

_The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea, "I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world."_

As the music continued to play, Eraxric came forward onto the stage while holding her Claymore lazily in her hand at first while she waved to the crowd. When Extruna began to sing of her tale, Extruna quickly got a serious face and looked at the root people Xeli made and saw how they looked like little Heartless. With a grin, she followed the song.

_The first Alice was a woman of the scarlet spade_

_She carried a sword in her hand through out Wonderland_

_With that sword she cut down all who would stand in her way_

_A bright ruby path was formed from all she had slayed_

Eraxric was cutting down every root person to the beat of the music while surprised to see that something red came out of them. What ever Xeli was doing, it was going well. It looked almost like real blood. Some of it got on Eraxric's dress, but she didn't care. It made her look more psychotic, and it was having quite the effect on the audience. Every single one of the root people were cut down and it did indeed form a path behind her. Pleased with her work, she prepared for the next scene.

Xeli, though drunk, sprouted a nice looking forest for Eraxric to walk in. She made sure to allow the audience to see her perfectly as she walked to her story's end. Extrune finished her pause and then sang on.

_That Alice was soon lured into the darkened wood_

_Marked as a murderer, she was quickly locked away_

_If it weren't for the scarlet path she had left behind_

_No one would have ever known that she had existed_

As the song was sung, Eraxric was in the dark forest that Xeli made. And it wasn't long before the trees suddenly came to life and captured her. With their roots and and branches, they separated the sword from Eraxric's hand. Then, the overlapping roots formed a cage that she could not see out of, nor could audience look into. This earned a gasp and almost made them applaud, until they noticed the song hadn't stopped and that Orxibs was coming out while holding sheet music, pretending to sing.

_The second Alice was a man of the blue diamond_

_He would sing with a lovely voice through out Wonderland_

_Filling Wonderland with many twisted and false notes_

_A crazy world was born from his desperate singing_

While Orxibs moved about and pretended to sing from his sheets, root people began to rise again and they appeared to be clapping for him. And, as such, they seemed insane. They danced and coppied his movements down to the slightest twitch. It was like a plague of madness.

_That Alice was acting like a blooming rose flower_

_Looking in a mirror, he shot at a cross-eyed man_

_Where he lay a rose bush began to grow through his skull_

_All in Wonderland forgot him as he lay there, dead._

A crazed look appeared on Orxibs face as he looked into a hand mirror he had pulled out. When he saw it, the look became a demented sort of fear. He quickly pulled out a pistol and shot himself through the head. At least, that is what it looked like from the side. He fell to the ground with a thud as the root people left him there, and a rose bush grew with it's roots covering the body. It was after the rosebush appeared that Hexyla pranced out, wearing a lovely and simple dress. She looked almost like an old time castle made. And so, the story continued.

_The third Alice was an innocent girl of green clubs_

_Showing her figure to those who lived in Wonderland_

_Abusing the weakness of the people all around_

_A strange little green country was created by her_

The root people had returned and they seemed to be falling head over heels for her when she walked by. As he got to trees, she was quickly wearing clothes of a noble when a root man came to her side. They went together into the trees again, but when Hexyla came out, she was wearing a widow's clothes, but seemed very rich at the same time. Soon enough, the country she made rose and she was with yet another root man, but as a princess. She had a small twisted smile on her face while the clueless root man held her hand and looked to the other root people.

_That Alice soon became the new queen of the country_

_She was taken over by a sick, distorted dream_

_Hiding in her vanity, she keeps Death far away_

_She rules atop Wonderland for all eternity_

It appeared that Hexyla was alone, but dressed as a queen, and not a princess. From the look of it, there was no longer a king. Hexyla walked to a mirror and grinned as her eyes began to turn red. She seemed enjoy her beauty in the mirror before seeing a cloaked figure behind her. The cloaked figure was indeed Death himself. With a frown, Hexyla put her crown on and she did everything a queen could do to keep the cloaked figure away while sitting on a thrown with her creepy grin still existing, but her fear of death still showing. The lights dimmed slightly and a spotlight shined down on the twins as they skated onto the stage. They held hands and smiled sweetly they were on the path Eraxric made.

_Walking down the scarlet path into the dark forest_

_Having a quick tea party beneath the blue rose bush_

_The invitation from the queen was... The Ace of Hearts_

After the twins finished rolling down the path, they sat and had a tea party beneath a rather familiar rose bush. After moving from one destination to the next, they arrived at the green country and saw a root person that was dressed as a little rabbit. The rabbit gave them an envelope and when Kiraxa opened it, Myxa pulled out a playing card that was the Ace of Hearts. Luxord was almost ready for a card joke, but he remained quiet in the audience while the story once again continued.

_The fourth Alice were twin children of the yellow heart_

_Curiosity bringing them to the Wonderland_

_They passed through the countless doors to see what lay ahead_

_Coming only recently to see what was around_

The innocent looking duo danced about the green kingdom while looking at the shops, the forest, and eventually found the doors to different worlds. Their smiles never left their faces as they hugged and danced together. But, they had to keep the act going while passing through the doors. Myxa acted stubborn and dragged Kiraxa about while he gave calm, but annoyed faces to suggest a greater intelligence.

_A stubborn older sister_

_A clever little brother_

_They were closest to being the true Alice, but..._

The doors that were once open to the twins suddenly closed behind them. They looked around and saw that they were still in the green kingdom with the forest and bush. With a small and still innocent smile, they sat under a tree. Tears ran down their faces as it got dark and strange demented laughter erupted from every direction of the twins. Even below. When it was dark enough to only see Extruna at the every end of her book that she had on her lap, she gave a grin as only one sinister eye was visible through her hair. She continued to sing the end of the song.

_Never will they wake up from this terrifying dream_

_They shall forever be lost exploring Wonderland_

It was with that, that the lights went out and the disturbingly old fashioned music came to an abrupt end. The sheer silence was a little unnerving. The curtain closed and the applause began. The curtain came back up and everyone was standing side by side. All taking a bow. Even Xeli, despite the fact that she looked incredibly sleepy and was waving and giggling. Jack walked to the stage and spoke to the audience, "Wasn't that splendid? Quite a scary take on Alice in Wonderland. I got to tell you, I got chills as we speak."

That was when they had to stop the competition and wait for the judges to give their opinions. While that took place, the entire Academy came together and discussed how it went. A very happy Hexyla was being hugged by Roxas while being complimented on her performance. Demyx and Extruna spoke to one another about when they can get together for a music session. Eraxric got a bottle of rum from Luxord, who happily tipped the hat he was wearing for Halloween town and they joked about the story. Orxibs decided to take time to relax and go get some candy for the group. Where is Xeli you may ask? Well, she is currently on a bench and looking up to the starry skies in her drunken stupor. How ever, she knew what was going on, she was just to silly to give a darn.

Not too long after they took their seats, and Hexyla helped a sleepy Xeli to their seats, the judges all appeared and handed Jack a slip of paper. He looked at the paper and gave a frown, "Well, I was hoping for the Academy to win first place. So, I'll start from the bottom. Third place goes to Mister Stephan King for reading us a good ghost tale."

After he read that, Stephan King pulled out a note pad, "Hey, this would make a neat story.", after jotting down a few notes, he said, "Done."

The crowd laughed at the man before they returned the attention to Jack. He cleared his throat and said, "Second place goes to Academy XIII for their Alice Human Sacrifice tribute."

The crowd erupted in applause once more as the cast stood up and gave a bow to them all. Xeli giggled and waved to everyone, "Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here all week."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle from that and then read the last one, "And first place goes to Marilyn Manson for his version of This is Halloween.", he shrugged and gave the trophy to the rock star before going back to the audience, "That's it for the night. Have a happy Halloween!"

The crowd all got up from their seats and began to go on to their own worlds. Though the Academy didn't get first, just knowing they had a good time made them smile. Oh, who am I kidding? The cast for the play they did was already plotting vengeance as we speak. Except Xeli. She was being carried to her room in the castle by Axel. He was accompanied by Roxas and Hexyla the whole time. When they tucked her into bed, Hexyla nudged Roxas so that they could leave Axel alone with Xeli. He gave a polite nod and then left the room so that it was the fire starter and the nature girl.

"That was quite a show, sleepy head.", Axel began while sitting next to her bed, "Though you weren't in it, at least you did something. He left a pair of sunglasses next to her night stand, some head ache pills, and a letter. He got up and walked out of the door with a bit of a frown before closing the door.

The letter inside said this:

Xeli,

I have been given an assignment to go check some unusual activity in Castle Oblivion. Don't know how long I'll be gone, but I know that I may not make it back. Shoot, I barely made it back the last time I was there. I left a lucky charm along with this letter. It was something Roxas showed me how to make when he and I were talking about friendship. We may lack hearts, but memories are all we got left, even if some are new and others are as old as we are. Be good, and don't get drunk anymore.

Axel.

The charm that was sitting next to the letter was a hair clip that looked like a green leaf with flames on it. The flames were in gold and ruby color. It even shimmered and glowed in the dark, despite the lack of light. Xeli opened one eye and saw the clip with a smile. Though she was silly in the head at the moment, she still grabbed the charm and rubbed it against her cheek before falling swiftly back to sleep.

**Author's Note**

**Well, I think that was a nice way to celebrate a Halloween. I hope my strange translation of Alice Human Sacrifice was good. Got to love those Vocaloids. Thank Miku Hatsune and her brothers and sister for the tune. The fact that Extruna sang all of that with out freaking out herself was strange enough. As promised, I got to give Eraxric some rum. XD**

**Eraxric: NOW!**

**Meep! Yes, mam! Oh, read and review. Happy Halloween!**

**~This Chapter is in Dedication to a special someone that is gone, but I'm sure is smiling from where ever he is. Rest in Peace~**


End file.
